


31 days for KakaNaru

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, KakaNaru - Freeform, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 57,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 days of One-shots and Drabbles of KakaNaru</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'd kiss it better

**Author's Note:**

> As usual I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.
> 
> ^_^ So I've been thinking about this for a while and decided to do this.  
> Once I don't get too caught up in other stuff this should be updated everyday.  
> I like doing long fics but I'm kind of seeing if short One-shots can be my thing too.  
> So I'm looking forward to hearing from you guys  
> *Any of the JiraOro readers worrying over the chapter.....I'm close to finishing it I promise. Seriously it's a little late but Imma get it to you guys.

“Oh it hurts!” Naruto groaned and Kakashi looked over his shoulder to where the blonde was laying on his stomach both his hands reaching back to gently grope his own ass.

“I do have to say I warned you.” Kakashi said lightly even as guilt pinged through him. Naruto looked up and glared in his direction.

“It didn’t hurt then.” The blonde hissed. “It’s just hurting now and if we are going to talk about _that_ I’d rather you know that it was the best experience of my life! So far.” Naruto finished in a lower tone.

“It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.” Kakashi sighed as he continued sitting on the edge of his bed although he wanted to stretch out near Naruto.

“You were the one delaying and holding back.” Naruto pointed out. “And if one word of regret leaves your mouth I will kick your ass.”

“I don’t regret that we did.” Kakashi stressed giving in and lying on the large bed just like Naruto. “I just regret how it happened. “Outside in the grass. That isn’t how our first time should have gone.” The blame was on him. “I shouldn’t have lost control no matter how badly I wanted you.

“We’re shifters Kakashi.” Naruto said so softly and so seriously that for a second he sounded like someone else. Someone important to the two of them. Naruto’s serious tone sounded inherited, it was almost like the Hokage’s except for the hint of Naruto flavouring it. “Outside under the moon where we can give in is more romantic and much better than you give it credit for. The grass was soft, didn’t you feel how it welcomed us? How the half moon shone on us? And you lost yourself for a bit but you didn’t knot me. You had control you just didn’t want it.”

All true. His former student was getting too good at reading him. “I wanted you. I do want you.” Kakashi gave in and gently stroked the blonde’s back. Tanned skin and muscle. He delighted on how Naruto reacted to his touch.

“Of course you want me.” Naruto dismissed shifting on the bed his hands still holding his ass. “This isn’t about that. This is about you somehow thinking I wanted a bed and petals. You asking my parents for permission and whisking me away. I do what I want Kakashi.”

“You sound so selfish.” Kakashi murmured.

“Only when it comes to you, comes to this.” Naruto breathed as he shoved his face into the bed. “You’re so frustrating. I knew you wanted me. You couldn’t keep your eyes off me whenever I changed.”

“Me and the rest of the village.” Kakashi snorted thinking about Naruto’s erotic fox form. It was something that amused and delighted the humans in the village but whenever he saw it he got so hard so fast he was surprised he had not fallen over yet.

His human form with his soft fox ears and his beautiful tails brushing the ground. Gently curved. It was hell to see, to endure. Kakashi had to wrestle down the feeling to touch it. Brush one of those tails and hold it close.

There was only so much of that form he could take. His fantasies had been growing so much with so many variations and scenarios that when he had grabbed Naruto and took him to that field part of him had assumed it was another fantasy.

He had been planning on just a simple talk. A little scolding while eyeing down Naruto. Heavy suggestions to keep that form’s appearance to a minimum. Especially around Kakashi. That had been the plan.

Instead with no other scent distractions he had ended up breathing in Naruto. Who was earth and wind with a hint of cinnamon. Kakashi had lost his sense for a split second before he had yanked the blonde into him and punished him with the kiss he knew the blonde had been anticipating.

From there he had done his best to devour Naruto. His control had been shot to hell along with his priorities but he had kept enough sense to ask Naruto if knotting was okay.

He wouldn’t lie about his disappointment in hearing no but seeing Naruto’s back painted in him had done wonders at soothing the disappointment away.

But now Naruto was sore. Sadly it had been unavoidable. He had prepared Naruto as much as possible. More than he should have honestly but it had been Naruto’s first time and no matter how one looked at it. He was a wolf and Naruto was a fox.

There was bound to be some problems.

“This is such a weird feeling.” Naruto groaned as he rubbed his face into the mattress. “I’m so sore but it’s more than that.” He whined his hands clenching then releasing.

“Like what?” Kakashi asked curiously as he wracked his brain to figure where he had left the massage oil, if he had any left.

“It feels like you’re still in me!” Naruto hissed and Kakashi who had been leaving the bed to hunt down the oil inhaled sharply from shock and nearly tripped. “It’s true!”

“That will go away.” Kakashi said hoarsely giving up on the bottle.

“Better had.” Naruto groaned. “I want to walk out of here and not in a way that will tell everyone what we were up to.”

Naruto turned to face him and Kakashi was unsure what was on his face because Naruto developed a sly grin and his hands left his ass to fold in front of him.

“Kakashi.” Naruto purred and Kakashi’s blood surged hotly at the flash of red in Naruto’s gaze. “You’re hard.”

“I’m around you.” Kakashi chuckled as he slid back a little on the bed.

“You look so hungry.” Naruto continued. “I’m out of commission so you won’t be shoving that in me again tonight.” Naruto made a disappointed sound. “Sucks about that.”

“I imagine.” Kakashi whispered and Naruto laughed.

“There’s tons of stuff we can do though.” Naruto said in a whisper.

“I know that.” Kakashi said hoarsely.

“And one of those things can help me recover.” Naruto said slyly. “Or at least it should.”

Kakashi was drawing a blank on that one. He was unsure as to what he could do that was sexual in nature that could make Naruto feel better unless it was a massage. His heart raced. A massage with plenty of deep touches and maybe one of his fingers could soothe and rub where Naruto was so sore.

“You’re drooling.” Naruto laughed and Kakashi snapped out of the daze he had unwittingly fell in. “But since you did such a good job of it earlier. I was thinking of a little repeat, just these kisses are to make it better not warm me up.” Naruto did a small stretch that Kakashi’s mind registered even as his body shut down from the desire that had just taken over.

“You want to do that again?” Kakashi asked slowly thinking back to earlier, when Naruto had thrashed, partially shifted, yelped then howled so loudly and so lustfully Kakashi had been clinging to his self control with everything he had.

“It was so good.” Naruto purred. “It should stop the ache right? And you like it.” Naruto laughed. “You love it more than me and I loved it.” His voice lowered. “I felt so exposed but it felt so right! I’m even on my stomach like I was earlier. You can tilt me just the way you want.” Naruto rose to his knees with his head still on the bed. The taunting wave of his lower half in the air did nothing for Kakashi’s self control.

“That isn’t fair.” Kakashi chuckled.

“You didn’t teach me to be fair Sensei.” Naruto laughed as he arched his back.

“You’re gonna cause me a lot of trouble from now on.” Kakashi acknowledged. “But that’s what I’d expect from a fox like you.” Naruto giggled in response and Kakashi’s heart faltered as from Naruto’s tailbone four fluffy tails emerged only to flow down and rest on the bed. “God.” Kakashi whispered hoarsely.

 “Let’s do it.” Naruto smirked. “I hope this doesn’t bother you. I seem to lose control on my other half when I’m with you.”

Kakashi swallowed at the thought of nibbling Naruto’s fox ear. Stroking and tugging one or maybe all nine of his tails. Sucking on one of his fangs. Watching his skin ripple as Naruto fought the change and the fur fighting to erupt from his skin.

Control that other half? Not if Kakashi had anything to say about it. “Good.” He growled before he pounced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read Too Keen of Nose and think this is a little familiar then you would be right. This is set before that


	2. It's time. (Batman AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They can't stay this way anymore.

They did not always agree with each other but between them always held understanding. At least Naruto assumed that the understanding went both ways. He understood Kakashi more than he actually felt he should.

They had been together for so long. Kakashi taking him after his own personal tragedy. They both had so much in common. Loss. Loneliness. A sense of justice. Kakashi had been starting on his mission when he had witnessed Naruto’s tragedy.

He could have thrown money at him or left him to his own devices but instead he had taken him in and trained him. Cared for him and raised him.

Naruto had been thankful even knowing that things would never change. He had been soothed as he grew up. Free to express himself in the night. Flying at Kakashi’s side being his assistant and friend. It had been more than enough.

In the beginning it had been enough at least. Naruto had been content to be the assistant and friend in the night. In the large manor away from everyone. He had been happy to play the young ward in front of influential society.

The young playboy to be among peers and Kakashi’s peers. The little flirt at the parties. He had been happy with that as annoying as the role had been.

He had been satisfied at first. It would have been so perfect if everything could have stayed that way. If they could have remained friend and assistant forever. But they were too close, they understood each other so well or at least Kakashi had understood him so well back then.

Kakashi had known his feelings before he had even figured them out. Before Naruto could understand himself Kakashi already had. While he struggled with the new feelings and understandings, Kakashi already was having his own internal battles.

They battled the dark in the city and smothered their inner demons. They weren’t normal no matter what society said about them. They wore similar masks and they understood each other.

Before Naruto had known what to do with the feelings of desire, Kakashi had been studying him. While he tried to imagine long term goals Kakashi had been trying to see him. Find a way to turn him down gently but it had not worked out that way.

“You’re my son.” Kakashi had whispered as he stood in Naruto’s doorway.

“Your ward.” Naruto had corrected. “I only had one father Kakashi.”

“You are making this difficult.” Kakashi had sighed his clenched hand turning white.

“As if you aren’t” Naruto had scoffed. “You think this isn’t hard on me too? But I care for you. Not as a father but if anything an older brother. You know I care for you.”

“Like I care for you. Why can’t it remain the way it always has?” Kakashi had questioned.

“Because you want it to change too.” Naruto had whispered knowing it to be true. “Why did you nearly kiss me down in the cave if to you I’m your son?”

“You’re just confused.” Kakashi had dismissed his eyes cold. “This won’t go anywhere. I won’t take advantage of my position.”

“I can move out.” Naruto had whispered to his retreating back.

“Only if you plan on hanging up your cape.” Kakashi had responded already leaving.

That had been the start of their dance. Naruto with his new resolve and Kakashi with his own confusion. Naruto was no longer the scared twelve year old orphan he had been when they met and he was fighting to prove it.

They conflict continued until three months after Naruto’s eighteenth birthday. The day that Naruto had simply gone and changed their legal relationship.

“We’re friends.” Naruto had pointed out when Kakashi had confronted them. That day Kakashi had been vulnerable enough that Naruto had been able to steal a kiss. From there the gates had been opened. Kakashi had ended up dragging him to his bed and keeping him there.

Their working relationship changed though no one knew but them. It was just them against the city’s darkness. Fighting for what they believed in. For the good of the city that they knew existed.

Naruto had been happy continuing as they were. At least until the past had come to haunt them. Kakashi’s past.

Naruto had known not all of Kakashi’s playboy persona was a lie. Too many times Kakashi had swept home smelling of exotic perfumes. Too many times after an event he had come home way too late. Or simply during he had disappeared. That had changed when their relationship changed. With Kakashi wanting no one else but Naruto.

Even if he would never admit it. Even though they were the biggest secret to everyone. Naruto knew Kakashi would never step forward in the eye of the public and claim him and he was good with that. He was good with continuing on like they were.

At least he had thought he was. The new addition to their family had changed that. The young child deposited on their doorstep that was undoubtedly Kakashi’s. Even though Kakashi had needed the tests in order to be certain, Naruto never had.

Things had to change. He had to. They had been staying like this for the last six years and now a ten year old was living with them. Would be raised by Kakashi. This was not the way to continue.

He was too big for his role. He needed to become his own role. It was time to hang up who he had been. Their relationship had not always been perfect. Small clashes here and there. They had been growing in frequency but that was to be expected.

He no longer belonged a few steps behind Kakashi. He wanted to run at his side.

A ten year old child. They had been together for six years in their current relationship. He did not blame Kakashi. He never could but they could not go on like this. This was not helpful or healthy at all.

“Are you certain sir?” The butler. Their butler and friend. Their family. Asked behind him as Naruto packed his things. Naruto could hear the worry in the old man’s voice.

“It can’t continue this way.” Naruto said gently. “There is the little kid to think of and honestly I think it is finally time for me to stretch my wings elsewhere. You know he doesn’t approve of everything I do.”

Like Naruto becoming a police officer. Or Naruto making his own money. Or Naruto coming out as gay. There were many decisions Naruto had made that Kakashi had disapproved of. Many of those actions had turned into fights. They had resolved them but Naruto knew that Kakashi’s view on those decisions had not changed. There was only so long they could agree to disagree.

“Will you be back sir?” Their butler asked softly.

Naruto just grinned as he slung his two bags of possessions over his back. He needed nothing else. “That depends on Kakashi. I’ll still visit the kid.” But it would not be the same and they knew that.

Leaving the bowed butler, Naruto headed down the too huge staircase. Kakashi was waiting at the bottom and his heart clenched at the sight of the man. How many times had he kissed the scar over his eye? The one Kakashi refused to get removed in order to never forget his past.

How many times had he marked that pale neck or ruffled that flyaway silver hair? Too many times and now that was all over. Naruto felt his heart sink as he descended the staircase. His throat was dry and he was blinking back his tears. This was the end of them.

“You really are going.” Kakashi remarked quietly.

“Yeah.” Naruto answered back with fake cheer. “All packed and ready to move on out.”

“You can stay.”

“I can’t” Naruto admitted. “It’s not just about the kid. I need to go for me too.” He took a deep breath as he stood before the man he had loved for six years and most likely would love for the rest of his life. “My costume is in the cave. Let the kid wear it. It can add to the myth. He’s been trained anyway.”

“You’re hanging it up?” Kakashi questioned and Naruto’s heart clenched seeing the man’s grief.

“I’m passing it on.” Naruto corrected. “I’m too big for that role now.”

“I don’t want you to go.” Kakashi admitted and Naruto smiled sadly.

“I know but you are going to have to let me go. I need this and things need to change Kakashi.” Naruto honestly wanted one last kiss. Something to take with him. Feel the warmth and the love one last time but he knew himself. It would not be one last kiss if Kakashi was to kiss him.

“I love you Kakashi.” Naruto whispered as he stepped past the man to the front door. It was a fight not to look back. There was no answer to his last confession of love. He had known there would not be. Kakashi loved him but he was unable to take the risks Naruto had.

So he had to leave for him. He would come back for the kid. To see the city because he loved it even though he despaired at the city’s darkness. He would come back someday hopefully as someone to stand at Kakashi’s side as his equal. Maybe things would have changed enough then.

Outside’s chill greeted him as he crossed the parking lot to his car. His transfer papers had already gone through. His apartment was decent for a human being. He just had to leave.

He looked back to the manor that had been his home and refuge for a little over twelve years and smiled. He hoped he came back different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gentle reminder that some of the one-shots may have a continuation in this drabble series. I might just feel that the fic is not finished finished after posting it


	3. He should not be tempted (Cop Au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi finds desk work so boring and his new possible lead on the break-ins way too interesting

He used to believe in the rules not the system. The system had stolen too much from him. Still he had no choice but to sit back and follow the rules, all the way to the letter. At least that was how he used to be.

One defining moment in his life and he was believing in the system all over again and doing whatever he could to uphold the system, the rules and the people he was supposed to protect. It was no wonder that he was on the fast track in his  division.

But that was not all him. It was thanks to them. To that night.

“Kakashi.” The sound of his name had Kakashi lowering the book he had been reading reluctantly. Working at the desk was okay but there was only so much paperwork he could do in a day and he had already done his.

“Sir.” He acknowledged the head of his division. Well the man was in charge of three divisions and kept wanting to push Kakashi to manage Criminal Affairs full time. Sarutobi was old but Kakashi was wary of accepting the task.

“You look free.” The man smiled as he eyed Kakashi’s desk and the book he had gotten from Sarutobi’s former student.

“I am.” Kakashi admitted. Paperwork was the start of it but he missed being outside. Before he longed for the desk and managing of assignments and keeping an eye on those that would be under him. Now that he had it and his system was running smoothly he longed for outside and interactions with the civilians.

“I want you to keep an eye out for suspicious activity.” Sarutobi frowned.

“As in?” Kakashi asked. “Kids being kids? People missing? Keep an eye out for?”

“Signs of illegal racing. I’ve been going over the complaint reports recently and I think that’s what it points to. It’s along your way home. Consistent reports about noise in the early morning.”

“Car racing?” Kakashi asked in surprise. It was not the best place for it and it would be easily recognized.

“No, bikes.” Sarutobi grinned. “It could be a case of college students letting off steam but just in case.” He trailed off giving Kakashi a hard look.

“I’ll keep an eye out.” Kakashi promised. “If it’s college students I’ll give them a stern warning. If it looks like anything bigger we’ll look into it.”

“I’m just saying this because there is a chance of it being bigger.” Sarutobi shrugged. “It’s a chance but better  safe than sorry.”

Sarutobi left Kakashi at his desk no longer bored but also no longer interested in anything the office had to offer.

The kids in town were plentiful. Always out. Always looking for fun, but they were respectful to the cops. Kakashi guessed it was either fear or good upbringing. He honestly was unsure if the noise could be related to racing but they had broken up enough gang related races that it was better to be safe than sorry.

X

Kakashi was glad that the kids were too noisy to really pay him attention. He did not know them but the city was so huge he would never place every and every kid. They were a fairly big group and the gas station was filled with their energy.

Their laughter, good nature ribbing and their looks just stood out. Kakashi was used to seeing teens and younger adults looking well like how they usually did but these kids were different. A little off and everything in him told him to pay attention.

It was a diverse group he could see that and as he browsed the bread shelf in the mini mart he kept a wary eye on them. He rarely saw males and females interact the way these did. He was willing to bet they had been together for a long time or just clicked really well.

“Finally man!” A man exclaimed as someone entered the mini mart. “I thought you’d be out there forever.”

“Nothing wrong with treating your girl right Kiba.” The voice from the door answered. “Had to give her a little extra care. Not that you would know about that.” Kakashi eyed the man who burst out laughing and caught sight of two tattoos on his face. Red fangs.

Not exactly gang marking but family markings. He recalled seeing them at the clinic. So if anything he had a place to start.

“It’s cold out there Naruto!” the man Kiba laughed. “You could have waited.”

“Not really.” The voice, Naruto answered finally steeping into Kakashi’s line out sight. His eyes were drawn to the orange and black jersey before he was able to look at the guy’s face.

“Let’s just get going. I have something I want to do and I know Hinata wants to get some sleep and studying in.” One the females interrupted. Her pink hair was tied back in a simple bun and she fiddled with her jeans jacket as she stood at the counter. A dark haired female was practically glued to her shoulder.

Kakashi noted that although her purple cat suit was bold it appeared she was not. Her body language screamed trying to be invisible. Still she need not have bothered. Kakashi had the feeling the brown haired man at her side reading labels of chips and the green jumpsuit man next to him would not be letting anyone near her anytime soon.

“Ino’s with the bikes, chill Sakura.” Kiba groaned and Kakashi watched as he picked his purchases. “And I know some that something you want to do isn’t studying. It’s primping. Total waste of time.”

“You sound like you want me to hit you.” Sakura hissed.

Kakashi took this as his time to leave and get back to his car so he could watch them leave. He quietly went to the self-check out keeping an eye on the group as they laughed, talked and generally filled the place with energy. His eyes kept sliding to the one that was laughing the most. Naruto.

He liked blondes. And he liked blondes with a nice ass like that.

All too soon he was back outside and in his civilian car. Kakashi waited as the group came out and he was stuck on how they moved. The blonde up front leading the way and the rest following almost absentmindedly.

Kakashi watched as they crossed the road to where a group of bikes stood with two dark haired men and a pale blonde woman. One of the dark haired males looked familiar but Kakashi was unable to place him. He highly doubted this was the group of racers. And if they were he doubted they would be in any illegal activity.

The females mounted their bikes and then the boys did. Kakashi gave a nod at the courtesy before he started his engine. He would be going home to sleep then he would do his own little stake out on the road with the most complaints.

X

It really was a nice ass. Kakashi had expected that he would never see it again but he was in luck. The exact same day and he got to see that ass again. Unfortunately he was seeing it on his stake out.

These college kids _were_ racing.

They were racing and they were _good_. Very good. Kakashi might have to take back the whole shy thing about the dark haired female because she was working her black bike like a pro. She had a grace to her and considering how low she was getting her bike to the ground on her turns that said something.

His blonde was something else too. But this was not the time for it. Civilians had to sleep. Kakashi leaned forward on his police bike and sighed. Some flashing lights and him driving up should end the problem for everyone.

X

It was not often he was wrong but Kakashi felt that he was breaking the record for that in one day. Forget innocent harmless thrill seekers. There was some mixed up kids in there. The girls were gone and the rest had split but he had managed to catch the blonde. Not without a lot of hard work.

Sarutobi just might be right about this being bigger than it looked. The way those kids had split. And also the organised way they split. Not to mention that the blonde had yelled to ‘cancel tonight’. Somehow Kakashi felt he had jumped in too early.

It did not matter. He had the blonde. Very frustrated blonde.

“Aren’t you going to ask me any questions?” The blonde demanded.

“Nope.” Kakashi answered lazily. “I told you your rights so all we have to do here is wait for the police car.”

“You seriously aren’t going to ask any more questions?” The blonde demanded.

“I just was here to stop you from racing so people can get more sleep.” Kakashi yawned. It was part true. “Other than that, what could you tell me?”

“Wow.” The blonde muttered. “What a lazy bastard you are.”

Kakashi beamed. “Thanks.”

“Not a compliment.” The blonde snarled. “Seriously. I can’t believe I got caught by you.”

“Me neither.” Kakashi shrugged.

“You were watching us earlier.”The blonde groaned and Kakashi froze. “At the gas station. I didn’t know you were a cop.”

“I didn’t know you were the cause of the disturbance.” Kakashi shrugged.

“I get arrested by the guy with the nice ass.” The blonde muttered under his breath. “Kill me now, my life sucks.”

“Well I get to arrest a guy with a nice ass.” Kakashi winked. The blonde blinked before he spluttered.

“You mean Hinata was _right_? You were checking me out?”

“I like blondes.” Kakashi chuckled. “And you have a nice ass.”

“Oh.” The blonde sounded hopeful. “Any chance we could? You know when I’m out.”

“Don’t think so.” Kakashi mused. “I mean, you are a little suspicious. I’m a cop after all.” Blue eyes raked over his body and Kakashi resisted the urge to move or flinch.

“Yeah, the body screams hard working cop.” The blonde leered. “Sure we couldn’t work a deal out?”

Cops had cops instinct. The good ones anyway. You would not survive if you did not have a sense for stuff. The blonde was flirting pretty hard but Kakashi was sensing something underneath.

“How’s those college loans working out?” He asked and watched the blonde’s face twitch.

“What you trying to say?” The flirting was now gone and Kakashi got a look at the real blonde beneath the jokes and fun. Someone serious and by the looks of it ready to take responsibility.

“Somehow I feel you know about the warehouses that have been broken into recently. But they don’t take anything. Don’t leave anything. If anything the place is cleaner than how the owners left it. I don’t believe in elves but I believe in ears to the ground.”

Kakashi watched as the blonde swallowed slowly his eyes never wavering. “So you want to cut a deal with me?” The blonde asked the humor coming back into his voice.

“I’d love to cut a deal with you. Information for a little help but my sense of ethics tells me it would be a bad idea.” Kakashi admitted.

“Because I have a nice ass?” The blonde asked and the laughter was back.

“Because I think you have a nice ass.” Kakashi corrected.

“What’s your name officer?” The blonde asked as they heard the sound of a police car approaching in the distance.

“Hatake Kakashi.” Slipped out before he could stop it.

“I’m Uzumaki Naruto.” The blonde grinned. “And you didn’t hear it from me but Akatsuki is a big name these days.”

“I’m not paying you for that.” Kakashi snorted as the police car got closer.

“That’s a freebie.” Naruto whispered as the car slid to a halt behind Naruto’s bike and Kakashi’s police bike. “Who knows I might take you for a ride sometime. Officer.”

Kakashi was an upstanding police officer on the force and he was in no way tempted by that offer. He _wasn’t_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow this doesn't feel like the end of this oh well.  
> If any of you guys have a tumblr you can message me Riariah  
> 3days down! \o/


	4. This is ANBU (ANBU AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his ANBU Tattoo and first horrifying mission under his belt. Kakashi comforts Naruto the only way he knows how.

His own ANBU tattoo, Kakashi could barely remember how it felt to get it. He remembered feeling numb that day because that day had been like every other day. A day without Obito and Rin.

He remembered the Tattoo artist being impressed because he never flinched, never cried as the man did the tattoo. That was he could remember. He could not remember the pain or the sensation.

He remembered his first bad mission though. Not his first ANBU mission but his first bad one. Coming back covered in internal organs wondering just how he had managed to survive. Wanting to know if his injuries were too severe and part of him wishing that they had been.

He remembered delivering his report quietly and passing out in the ANBU section of the hospital. He remembered waking up to Minato-sensei’s smile and the man’s whisper of good job. He remembered the man being proud of him.

ANBU was hell. From the start to the finish. Either you were kicked out or you died. You wanted to leave but your head got messed up so badly there was no other home for you than the dark hell that was ANBU.

Now Naruto had that Tattoo. Now Naruto would walk that same path he had. It was not as if he did not think Naruto was capable. It was the opposite. He had trained Naruto and kept an eye on him throughout his work. Naruto was perfect for ANBU on paper.

“Sensei.” Naruto said softly as he stood in the doorway of Kakashi’s apartment. Kakashi could only look at him. It had been a matter of time. He had hoped he would never have to see those eyes on Naruto. He had held out hope that Naruto would remain the bright light he always had been.

But the man with these dead eyes and tired posture. It was nothing like Naruto. ANBU was a drain. For some it took months of bad missions to get those eyes. For some it just took one.

“Welcome back.” Kakashi said softly. Naruto remained where he was in the doorway.

Things had been going so well. Their team mostly together again. Naruto’s promotions. The village prospering and Kakashi’s developing relationship with Naruto.

When he had noticed the boy’s interest he had considered just brushing him away but seeing Naruto’s determination and careful consideration had him giving in and allowing the slow courtship. And it had been slow.

Kakashi had feigned ignorance until Naruto turned eighteen. It had been amusing watching the boy do everything he could to catch his attention. It had drawn the attention of their friends. With Naruto’s friends giving him advice and Kakashi’s friends commending him on his restraint.

And it had been difficult. Letting Naruto set the pace, forcing him to slow down when he knew the boy was going too fast. Beyond dinner and a few cuddles and hugs they had not gotten far. Kakashi had liked that. He wanted to do more but he had savored the hugs the sitting close at night after a mission.

Saying welcome back after one of them had left the village for a while. Kakashi had loved that. Now his next move would change everything. He did not want to let their next step be taken like this but he knew no other way.

He crossed the room to where Naruto stood silently. He had to bring life back to those eyes. Let Naruto know it was still worth it. One hand tugged down his mask while the other gently touched Naruto’s shoulder.

On meeting the blue eyes that should have held laughter and life, Kakashi’s resolve hardened. He moved slowly giving Naruto plenty of time to move away. Push him away, say no. He got awareness but nothing else.

At the first press of their lips together, Kakashi got nothing. With the second, Naruto’s lips softened and Kakashi was able to deepen the kiss for a split second. Then he was rocking back before he leaned forward again going for the third kiss. Much harder and more desperate. With this kiss, Naruto _whimpered_ and his arms came up for his hands to clutch Kakashi’s shoulders _hard_.

The fourth kiss and Naruto was finally properly responding and his eyes were coming alive. Kakashi broke the kiss and Naruto gasped his name. That caused him to make the sixth kiss a tease while his hands gently rubbed circles on Naruto’s waist.

“More. Please.” Naruto gasped between the tenth and eleventh kiss. “Kakashi.” Was more a sob than a word.

“I know what I’m doing.” Kakashi responded as his lips left Naruto’s to slide down the blonde’s neck. “Let me take care of you.” This time when Kakashi stumbled back Naruto came with him. The door swung shut behind him and Kakashi for a second relished Naruto’s roaming hands.

However this was not the time. Later they would do this properly and go all the way. Now Naruto needed to grieve and needed to be reminded that he was alive. This was the only way Kakashi knew how to soothe him. ANBU was not for everyone. Honestly it was not for anyone. Soon the nightmares would begin. But he would be by Naruto’s side offering whatever he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It felt short to me but this ended up being totally about feels ^_^


	5. They both wanted to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His Sensei wanted to kiss him?

He wanted to kiss him. Realizing that Kakashi wanted to kiss him, was considering kissing him caused him to freeze up.

It was not as if he was adverse to the idea. Kakashi-Sensei was hot and Naruto had spent his Chuunin days watching how silly over the man people got. Not to mention how love struck those who managed to glimpse his face got.

The man was hot no denying it. It was a crime to look that good at thirty-six. Naruto felt as though he could scrub clothes on those abs. Even if you never saw his face his body was nothing to scoff at. It was drool worthy so Naruto had no problems there.

The problem was that he was unable to understand why Kakashi wanted to kiss _him_. He knew he was not shabby. Even though he acted like he did not understand what the others in the village was talking about he knew that one or two or four or five would happily pull him into their beds. He knew that

He rubbed it in Kiba’s face whenever they were alone after all. It pissed Kiba off to no end so Naruto knew he was attractive. He relished in that. But Naruto had not thought he was attractive enough for someone like his _Sensei_.

No matter how you looked at it, it was weird. They had been _sparring_. As usual Naruto had been losing. Kakashi had gained the upper hand and while he was on his back looking into happy black eyes he caught what his sensei was thinking.

His Sensei wanted to lean over and kiss him. It had shocked him enough that he froze up. Kakashi had noticed and was off him and backing away. He did not say anything but Naruto accepted that he had ‘died’ and now it was part two of their spar.

But the man wanted to kiss him.

As he put distance between them, using the forest as refuge Naruto thought about how Kakashi had looked down at him. A stupid thing to do when sparring with Kakashi but he needed to know. To figure it out.

Was it something that came on because Kakashi had been on top of him? Was it a sparring thing? Was his Sensei actually serious?

The whistle from several flying kunai had Naruto somersaulting out the trees and creating several clones while he landed. With each clone going a separate direction he continued deeper into the training ground. It was better to put distance between them until he could get his head on straight.

His steps stumbled as he felt his clones simultaneously die. Kakashi was relentless. Maybe he was overreacting. Who knew if his troll of a Sensei would have actually kissed him? Would it  not have gone more like the man pulling away at the last moment and teasing him? That made more sense.

It would have.

The explosion tag sent Naruto flying a few feet but he was back on his feet and running. He was honestly confused. The man had tried to kiss him but he really would not have minded.

So why was he even running?

A body slammed into him from his left side sending them flying into the bushes. Naruto braced himself for the landing but instead felt them moving. Instead of him hitting the ground, his head bounced off a solid chest and then he was looking down at a very tired Kakashi.

“So?” The man questioned and Naruto realized he was straddling the man. If they were talking about sparring it could have been his win, but Kakashi was too quick.

If they were talking about feelings….”I didn’t know.” Naruto said softly. His Sensei just nodded.

“I know. Have you figured out your feelings?”

“I know you know.” Naruto glared.

“It would be good to hear it.”

“I think you’re hot.” Naruto grinned and delighted in his Sensei’s groan of frustration. “I’ve been watching you work since I was a Chuunin. I’m not saying anything until we have a proper dinner first.”

“Ramen.” Kakashi sighed and his hands slid slowly up Naruto’s hips. Naruto fought not to shudder and grind down on Kakashi.

“No, barbeque.” He smirked as he settled on the Jounin. “Then who knows?”

Kakashi was silent for a moment and just as Naruto was beginning to rethink his teasing, the man lunged upwards disturbing Naruto’s balance. Before he could flail properly Kakashi had him steadied and they were face to face. The cloth covered kiss was difficult but Naruto could feel the skill even with the mask in the way.

Kakashi broke off the kiss the moment Naruto allowed himself to go limp but Naruto did not have it in him to be angry.

“You’re so dense.” Kakashi chuckled and Naruto could swear the man was amused somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5! \o/  
> That and I'm 85% done with the newest chapter of It was in the Realm of Possibility


	6. Patching up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurama thinks Kakashi's patching up has a different meaning other then medical. Naruto pretends not to listen

**_“He doesn’t need to touch you like that.”_** Kurama rumbled from inside him and Naruto rolled his eyes.

“Sakura isn’t here, who else is going to patch me up? Stop overreacting.” Naruto scolded. He was in no mood for Kurama’s paranoia. Finally he had gotten a good mission. Something with a good fight. He had ended up a little banged up but it was nothing serious.

As he had always been, Kakashi had been by his side. It was his second time getting stitches from Kakashi. Sakura could learn from him. Other than the small pricks of pain Naruto felt nothing at all. Just a little warm and fuzzy but Kakashi might have slipped him a painkiller without his noticing.

 ** _“Pretty sure that warm and fuzzy feeling is from all the caressing he has been doing since he started patching you up.”_** Kurama interrupted and Naruto allowed himself to retreat into his mind. Kurama stood behind him his head tilted as he looked down at Naruto.

“You’re imagining it.” Naruto dismissed. Kurama’s tails hovered in the air before he started to swish them.

**_“You can be blind for only so long. Has that girl ever healed you like this?”_ **

“Sensei isn’t a medic nin. Whatever he knows now he picked up on the field.” Naruto scolded.

**_“Because stroking your back is going to help matters.”_ **

“I hit that tree pretty hard.” Naruto mused. “He might have been checking for bruises.” Kurama stared down at him as if he gone completely stupid.

“Naruto.” The soft call brought Naruto back to the proper world. Shaking his head to get rid of the pointless talk with Kurama he noticed his Sensei was regarding him from way too close.

“Sensei?” He squeaked.

“I don’t think I can let you go on being so reckless.” Kakashi sighed his hand tightening on his waist.

“But Sensei.” Naruto started slowly before Kakashi yanked down the mask and warm lips were being pressed to his own. Forgetting about his injuries he wrapped his arms around Kakashi’s head ready to abandon himself to the kiss when he heard Kurama crowing from inside his mind.

**_“I was right! I told you that treatment was off!”_ **

Hopefully Kurama would hush and Sakura would take a little longer in coming to find them. Like a few hours late. Kakashi's hand stroked down his back pressing places that made him shiver. They should send some sort of message for Sakura not to come at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup I know it's short but it's still fun.  
> Also the update for It was in the realm of Possibility should be today.....a little later it's a little huge but not as huge as the last chapter. v_v  
> Day Six!!


	7. It's on me (PsychoPass AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi feels responsible but Naruto knows better. It's a world that has stripped them of everything giving them rules to live by. Just because Kakashi fell does not mean he will fall again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like Psychopass and while doing some brain storming for fanfics of that fandom I decided to drop these two in that world. It turned out better than I thought it would.  
> Day seven!

In their world where people’s state of minds can be judged and recorded, where their souls were examined, Naruto hesitated in making his move.

Usually he did not care. Usually he moved ahead knowing that the system had its many faults. He was an Investigator. Sheppard to the many Enforcers under his care. He was the one that barely checked his hue. Rarely bothered to look at it because it would remain clear.

He followed his gut and his beliefs. That was all he had to do.

The door to Kakashi’s room opened at the flash of his card. He stood at the entrance staring into the darkened room.

“This is a bad idea.” Kakashi’s voice came from the corner, where the old sofa sat. Naruto had been in this room so many times. Discussing a case or just learning more about Kakashi. Or dragging the man out of bed so he would actually work.

“I’m aware it is not wise.” Naruto replied as he entered the room allowing the automatic doors to close behind him. He leaned against the wall his gaze fixed at the darker shadow of the sofa where Kakashi lay. “I don’t care.”

Kakashi groaned. “This isn’t right. I’m sixteen years older than you. No matter how badly I want this, I’d be taking advantage of you.”

Naruto let out a bark of laughter. “You take advantage of me? I’m the Inspector here. You can’t live a normal life without being watched in some way. You have no privacy. You need me to go anywhere with you. Buy things for you. The one taking advantage would be me Kakashi. It would always be me because my hue is clear.”

His words fell in the silent room. There was no movement from the sofa. The Kakashi sighed tiredly. “Naruto, go.”

“Not until we talk about this.” Naruto said firmly. “We don’t have to kiss again but I know how you feel about me. We’ve been at this since I _joined_ Kakashi.” He stressed. “You talk about taking advantage of me but you show me the ropes, jump in front of me and snarl at anyone even looking at me. You need to make up your mind.”

“I have.” Kakashi sighed. “I’ve been down this path too. You know what happens to Investigators that get too caught up on the job.”

“I won’t end up like you.” Naruto murmured. “You know I won’t. I’m here as an Investigator and I’m here to stay. Never has my hue wavered in the field. You should know you check more than I do. Never do I need counselling. I can deal by myself.”

“I’m an old man.”

“You are thirty-nine. Not exactly reaching for the wheel chair are you.” Naruto snorted. “Enough Kakashi.”

The sound of Kakashi shifting was loud in the quiet room. “What if we mess this up?”

“I won’t fall.” Naruto promised. “I can swear now my hue won’t cloud. I won’t make you feel anymore guilt Kakashi. Hell I want to be with you to make the both of us feel _better_.”

“They’ll know.” Kakashi said quietly. “They’ve been working as cops for so long that they’ll figure it out.”

“I don’t care and if anything they’ll blame me not you Kakashi. The one with the supposed power here is me. I’d be abusing my position here.”

“Come here.” Kakashi said tiredly and Naruto was pushing himself off the wall and walking towards Kakashi eagerly.

“Kakashi.” He sighed as he rounded the sofa and saw the man flat on his back his arm covering his face. “You can always say no.”

“You know I don’t want to.” Kakashi muttered. “I don’t regret becoming an enforcer. I did exactly what I was supposed to. I followed the rules to the exact letter and upheld the Sibyl system. I lost everything that meant something to me. Everything I had, gone and there was nothing I could do about it.”

“I know.” Naruto said softly as he sat on the sofa by Kakashi’s legs. “I read your file.”

“Then you know everything.” Kakashi said grimly. “How because I was so stupid I lost some of the enforcers under my care. Some who were friends. How I lost my family.”

Naruto swallowed. “I read everything.”

“That’s why I don’t care that I’m a latent criminal. I don’t care that my hue is too high for society.” Kakashi hissed sitting up to grab Naruto’s shoulders. “Right now this is enough for me. I just don’t want anything else to happen to you.”

“Anything else?” Naruto wondered aloud. “You mean besides being labelled as a latent criminal from the time I was three? Then dealing with the discrimination that comes from that?” He ignored Kakashi’s flinch. “Or are you talking about my hue becoming low after I hit seventeen? That had me being carted off to a lab because people couldn’t believe it. Then me being the mental health poster boy.” Naruto mocked. “One day you might get _better_. So try hard and one day you’ll be a proper member of society again.”

“That’s why I shouldn’t do this.” Kakashi murmured. “You’ve been through so much.”

“I know what I want. I’m stable, I’m just what Sibyl wants.” Naruto whispered leaning into Kakashi. “I told you. I’m the Investigator now. The one taking advantage would be me.”

“What kind of future could you have with a shackled dog?” Kakashi breathed.

“A good one.” Naruto grinned. He seized the front of Kakashi’s opened button shirt and hauled him in closer. “A dog that can’t run away from me. Somehow that seems like the best type. Don’t you agree?”

“If we are to get any privacy.” Kakashi trailed off his lips dangerously close to Naruto’s it would take just a little lean for them to touch.

“Got it.” Naruto croaked before desperately clearing his throat. “Investigator Uzumaki Naruto. Seal the room.”

Naruto did not wait to hear the sound of the room being sealed. He did not wait for the confirmation from the computer. He was too busy sealing his mouth to Kakashi’s and leaning over the older man. There was no doubt this was dangerous and stupid.

Sleeping with someone he was responsible for, that was fucked up but they needed this and they needed each other. Who knew what kind of future they could have. He playing the Sheppard sending his hound into danger with every crime they were sent to investigate.

Who knew how long they would last but he did not care. He had wanted this man since the day he joined and Kakashi had ruffled his hair. He needed Kakashi, the one person that could figure out how he felt about everything and understood it.

The Sibyl system no longer regarded him a threat. It regarded Kakashi and his thoughts as one. That was fucked up. Naruto ripped the shirt causing buttons to scatter and Kakashi to inhale deeply from a mixture of shock and arousal.

The dangerous one was him but he was not wild anymore. The chief could sing Sibyl praises all day if she wanted to. He was sticking to his instincts. You could be grateful to the system and you could believe in it. Those two were not the same thing.

Naruto could appreciate the system but he knew a flawed system when he saw it. Keeping his eyes on Kakashi’s he licked his way down the man’s chest to nip teasingly at the inside of the pants covered thigh. Taking the sharp inhale as permission Naruto nuzzled the quickly growing bulge.

Just because his hue was clear did not mean his thoughts had changed. Deep inside him the war continued but it was so far down it might as well not be happening.


	8. Breaking point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've lost so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8!  
> I know its short sorry about that but ^_^

Everyone had his or her breaking point. Everyone had that moment when they threw everything aside because the cracks they had been ignoring were now gaping wounds. In this land of ice and snow he stood by and watched his former student realize that the wounds were now simply too big to ignore and carry on.

“Why.” Naruto asked hoarsely. “Why can’t I save anything!”

Kakashi closed his eyes feeling the raw pain Naruto was experiencing. It had been loss after loss for him too. They had lost so much. Their friends. Their village. Now the people they had resolved to protect they had lost them too.

Naruto’s voice turned to sobs and Kakashi stepped forward beside himself. Naruto slumped to the ground on his knees his hand digging into the ash and snow that remained of the village that took them in.

“They didn’t even want to hurt anybody.” Naruto sobbed. “They didn’t even have weapons!”

But they had, had food. Something that was lacking these days. They had warm running water. They had been poor, peaceful and fortunate.

“How can things like this keep happening Kakashi?” Naruto sobbed and Kakashi knelt in front of Naruto in order to block his vision.

“That’s the fate of this world.” He said gently pulling his former student into his arms. “Because we live we lose. Because we want it is taken away. You just keep fighting on until one day you lose.”

“I don’t want to give up.” Naruto sobbed into his shoulder. “But I don’t have anything left. I’m tired Kakashi.”

Kakashi drew back a little in order to look into Naruto’s eyes. The tears flowed but there was still life and struggle in those blue depths. Naruto would crumble now but he would put himself back together. Especially with Kakashi’s help.

He leaned forward pulling his mask down to bare his face to the cold elements. The first kiss to Naruto’s cold cheek got a hiccup in response. Kakashi switched cheeks kissing away the tear before it could reach the boy’s chin.

He kept going, tasting each cold salty tear as they knelt in the remains of what had been their refuge. The snow chilled their knees and Kakashi’s face felt numb but he kissing away each tear until they slowed then stopped entirely.

After tasting the last tear Kakashi leaned back only for Naruto to follow. Kakashi’s eyes fluttered shut at the press of Naruto’s cold lips to his. He knew the boy was just trying to thank him but his heart fluttered anyway.

He knew better than anyone else what grief caused you to do. Naruto’s guards were currently down but he would help build the boy back up. Kakashi soothingly rubbed the boy’s stomach where Kurama’s seal lay and inside the fox slumbered.

It was just the three of them left and they would keep each other going. They would pick themselves up and leave this place, keep going, travelling. Until the day Naruto decided he had had enough. They were still Shinobi. They would endure a little longer.


	9. They'll See (Supercreatures Paradise AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school is tough with people not respecting personal boundaries. Naruto has figured out the way to make the overly hormonal step down.  
> Well it was a good idea anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 and not sorry ^_^

“If we do this, we do this my way.” Kakashi purred into his ear and Naruto whined in response before he could catch himself. He finally heard what Kakashi was saying and frowned trying to wiggle out the man’s embrace.

“That doesn’t sound right Kakashi.” He tried to scold and got Kakashi’s teeth raking down his neck in retaliation. He shivered as the teeth grew and Kakashi changed his angle his bite now hovering over his throat.

“It’s what we will do.” Was growled against his throat. “I’m the adult.”

“Only when you want to be.” Naruto argued trying to wiggle into a less stressful position. “I’m the one that does most of the cleaning and cooking and I haven’t even moved in yet!”

“For exactly this reason.” Kakashi laughed and Naruto groaned as the teeth raked down his neck and lower until it was stopped by his shirt.

“Kakashi.” He begged.

“Now what to do.” Kakashi mused his arms holding Naruto on his lap and his teeth pressed to the collar of Naruto’s shirt. “Somebody doesn’t want to obey to the rules.”

“Kakashi!” Naruto whined as he tried grinding on the older man’s lap. He got two grinds in before Kakashi seized his hips and made him stop. He tried yanking Kakashi’s face closer to his throat but Kakashi just laughed against his skin. “Stop playing!”

“Then listen to me.” Kakashi said so easily that Naruto wanted to smack him. He would have except that he was hard and he was rubbing against Kakashi’s stomach and it felt good and he knew the bastard knew it.

“Your way.” Naruto groaned as Kakashi ground up against him and he saw stars. It had just slipped out but he would do whatever.

“I love that you’re human.” Kakashi growled as he kissed Naruto’s throat gently.

“Possessed human.” Naruto corrected as his hips were released and he could finally grind down.

“Delicious possessed human.” Kakashi teased. “I can’t believe you’re mine.”

“Says you.” Naruto taunted waiting until Kakashi had finished kissing his neck to yank back and smirk at him. “It’s all about choice.”

“You chose me.” Kakashi hissed and then Naruto was bare-chested. He blinked and his arousal soared because he had been fantasizing about it. Dreaming about it but Kakashi had just _ripped_ his shirt off him and Kakashi’s claws were out and his face had partially shifted.

And Kakashi wanted him to keep control and keep everything above the waist? Naruto whimpered in despair.

A rough warm tongue licked his throat and Naruto shivered trying to find the words that he could tell Kakashi how it felt when the tongue dragged down and lower. When sharp teeth gently scrapped his nipple Naruto arched up with a cry.

“Feel good?” Kakashi asked and Naruto was torn between the urge to beg and to kick him.

“You know it does.” Naruto whimpered as he rocked against Kakashi. “More.”

“If I recall.” Kakashi mused as he begun stroking Naruto’s chest as if he had all the time in the world. “You wanted to show everyone at school you were already taken.”

“I was half joking.” Naruto panted as he rocked on Kakashi’s lap. “I mean I was sort of pissed too but that is because I swear everyone has lost it. I keep getting asked out and I’m sure I told everyone I’m not interested no matter who or what they are.”

“But they weren’t listening.” Kakashi responded his tone a little dark.

“Not like if your smell lingers.” Naruto pointed out and Kakashi sucked a dark mark on his shoulder in response. “I’m serious! Even Sasuke says there’s really nothing.”

“I can’t help that I’m a ghost.” Kakashi growled. “My job relies on me to fade away quickly.”

“Praise the job.” Naruto muttered. “Even though it’s totally dangerous and you disappear for _days_.”

“I recall someone being very happy when I got back from my last job.” Kakashi smirked. “If I recall correctly, you thanked my superiors several times.”

Naruto rolled his eyes. “That’s because you jumped me and we finally progressed beyond what we had been doing. Now we’re back to square one!”

“Not exactly.” Kakashi pointed out. “Right now we’re about to conduct an experiment.”

“Oh?” Naruto asked curiously. “What kind of experiment is this?” Kakashi’s smile was all teeth and Naruto began to wonder about the wisdom in provoking an actual wolf.

“Can my little possessed fox come from a kiss? Can he come before I have to go back to work?” Kakashi asked and the shudder that wracked Naruto’s frame was more for Kakashi’s tone than his words. He felt like if he was being eaten alive.

“Oh god.” Naruto whispered when he meant to tease Kakashi instead. Could not be helped. That heated look in Kakashi’s eyes was so damned rare. If it was like this now, when he graduated, he might melt from the intensity.

The harsh nip to his throat made him squirm and gasp. The lick and nip to his chin made him thrust against Kakashi and by the time Kakashi had sealed their lips together Naruto’s mind was turning off and he was trying to hold onto the heat and possessive wolf that was Kakashi.

It was just kissing for now but when they finally made the next step together he would announce to the world that he was his. There was no one else that understood him like Kakashi, that accepted him like Kakashi and the more the man tried to do the right thing, the more Naruto wanted him.

Firm hands gripped his hips and Naruto shuddered at the hint of claws on his skin. Being with Kakashi was like standing of the edge of everything. He wanted to fall so badly.

“Not until you’re eighteen.” Kakashi chuckled and Naruto blushed realizing he had said at least some part of that out loud. “Sing for me. Change for me.” Kakashi murmured against his lips and Naruto cried out as his skin rippled under Kakashi’s hands. He felt itching in his mouth his teeth growing and he knew the marks on his cheeks would have deepened and reddened.

“Kakashi.” He hissed and Kakashi groaned his hips snapping up in a thrust causing Naruto to grind against him.

“Little fox.” Kakashi groaned his gaze darkened even more. One hand gripped Naruto’s face and then Naruto was falling into the pit of feelings that Kakashi stirred.

X

“Well you won’t have people hitting on you anymore.” Shikamaru snorted as they undressed in the locker room. “If anything someone would ask if you need a doctor. Or a someone to talk to.”

“Shut up.” Naruto laughed. Sasuke had already told him Kakashi’s scent had disappeared but this time it was okay. He had hickeys all over his upper torso. Who knew, Kakashi was the jealous type. Every supernatural creature at school had been backing off after spotting his neck. The braver stupid ones had chilled after seeing the state Kakashi had left his chest. He _really_ could not wait until his birthday.


	10. This Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was an awaited day for the both of them but it seems Kakashi and Naruto were on different pages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10  
> Honestly had a different one picked for this but this one came out rather well

He had been caught unawares. Kakashi was now in an interesting and unexpected situation and somehow he felt as though the whole thing could have been avoided somehow. Or maybe that was him projecting.

He blinked up at Naruto who was sitting on his chest as he lay pinned on the couch. The triumphant blonde on top of him. Somehow Kakashi felt the boy was not interested in a judo spar. This was not how he had expected Naruto’s birthday to have started.

Or at least continued since he had turned up late for the birthday breakfast. Minato Sensei and Kushina long gone off maybe they had work. He had expected their usual verbal spar and maybe some games not being pinned on the couch.

“Everything okay Naruto?” He asked while testing Naruto’s hold on him. No good. He had been teaching Naruto how to defend himself and how to fight, with Minato Sensei backing him up.

Naruto snorted above him. “You thought I was joking didn’t you.”

Kakashi hesitated because the honest answer was _yes_. He had, Naruto had been playing around. He had been playing around too. Why would he thought that Naruto was serious about liking him? Naruto only did the over the top flirting when his parents were around.

“You seriously misread everything we’ve been doing alone?” Naruto demanded above him. “You think Mom and Dad roll out the good treatment for anyone?” That gained him a look and Naruto tsked and looked away because Kakashi got good treatment because he was _him_.

“So you really…” Kakashi trailed off. “Like me?”

“Yes!” Naruto snapped.

“Well you’re cute.” Kakashi tried to soothe. “But until just now I’ve just been playing around.”

“I know.” Naruto muttered. He placed his palms on Kakashi’s chest. “I hoped part of you realized but you were a total blind idiot to the end. I mean I waited until my birthday!” He finished looking away and Kakashi’s heart sank at the misery in the tone.

“Okay, let me up.” He said firmly. It was Naruto’s day. He might have accidentally messed up by not taking everything seriously but he could fix it. Naruto hesitated before sliding off him. Kakashi slowly sat up watching the boy as he huddled into the corner of the sofa. “It isn’t that bad.”

“Yes it is.” Naruto muttered miserably. “I’ve liked you for ages and you really think of me as a kid.”

“Not really.” Kakashi admitted sliding his hand through his hair, messing up the silver mess more than it was already. “Being around Kushina-san you grow up mentally pretty fast.”

“Mom’s mouth has no filter.” Naruto laughed and they both smiled. Then Naruto’s smile faded and he looked away. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Kakashi sighed. “It just never occurred to me that you were actually serious. I’m me and you’re Sensei’s son.”

“Dad doesn’t care.” Naruto pointed out and Kakashi closed his eyes for patience.

“You’re a cute kid.” He pointed out. “But Naruto. You just turned eighteen _today_.”

“I know what I want.” Naruto muttered sullenly and Kakashi sighed.

“I’m thirty Naruto.” He felt obliged to point out. “If I was just five years older than you then maybe I would have figured it out but we have quite the age gap going on here.”

“Don’t care.” Naruto sulked and Kakashi sighed again.

“Not going to insult you and say I’m old enough to be your father. I am going to point out that twelve years is no joke.”

“I know.” Naruto muttered to his knees. “I know that!”

“And you still want an old man like me?” Kakashi asked softly. He could hardly believe it himself.

“I’ve always wanted you.” Naruto corrected. “Always.” Kakashi’s breath caught as Naruto’s sad expression made him look much older. But he couldn’t or more like he should not. This was so strange.

“I didn’t know. Or more like I didn’t think you were serious. I couldn’t have allowed myself to think about you like that.” Kakashi admitted. “For a long time you were an important existence to me.”

“I know.” Naruto sighed and Kakashi flinched from the serious look in Naruto’s eyes. “That’s why now that you know it is okay to just go.”

“Just like that?” Kakashi asked in surprise.

“Yeah, it won’t change anything between us.”

“Now that’s a lie.” Kakashi snorted. “But for today I’ll grant you a little favour.”

“A favour?” Naruto frowned.

“Yeah.” Kakashi nodded as he slid down the couch to be by Naruto’s side. His heart sped up at the stupid thing he was about to do. “I’ll kiss you.”

Naruto gaped. “Kiss me?” He squeaked.

“You act like you weren’t going to while you were on top of me a while ago.” Kakashi snorted.

“Yeah but.” Naruto licked his lips nervously. “It was not going like this.”

Kakashi leaned close and grabbed a handful of Naruto’s soft hair to keep him close. “Like what?” He asked.

Naruto shuddered before he leaned in. Their lips were a scant place apart one move and they would touch. “Like this.” He whispered. “This feels way more serious.”

“Because that’s how adults like things.” Kakashi responded before cutting off Naruto’s response by kissing him.

He had expected it to be a press of their lips. Enough to soothe Naruto and make him happy before he bolted but somehow it ended up being hotter than that.

Naruto’s lips parted allowing, begging him for entry and he gave Naruto a hint of tongue before he recalled enough to withdraw.

Kissing Naruto was sweet. At least that was how it started. He was vanilla and cinnamon and the more Kakashi deepened the kiss the more heady Naruto tasted.

It was like tasting alcohol for the first time. Sweet then getting used to the underlying taste. Naruto just started off tasting sweet, with every swipe of Kakashi’s tongue Naruto tasted more like cinnamon and rum.

It was so strange that by the time he got his brain to register his surroundings, Kakashi realized he had Naruto pinned into the arm of the couch and the boy was moaning under him. He stopped the kiss drawing back shakily to only see how flushed and shaky Naruto was.

His eyes opened and Kakashi had to hold himself back from diving back in and finishing the kiss. Naruto’s fast pants and his shaking fingers told Kakashi more than he needed. He shifted back a little more stifling a curse as his erection rubbed against his jeans. He had not even noticed he had gotten into that state. He had been so caught up in Naruto everything else had been a blur. That was dangerous.

“Kakashi.” Naruto panted and Kakashi stilled at how _wrecked_ that sound was. Fuck it, another kiss wouldn’t hurt.

Or another.

Or another.

Did he really have to stop?

“Kakashi!” Naruto whined above him and Kakashi froze up because Naruto was no longer being pressed into the couch he was on top on him with Kakashi’s hands on his hips, fingers dipping into his jeans and when exactly had this happened.

“We need to stop this or slow this down.” Kakashi panted then he was gasping because Naruto had gyrated on top of Kakashi and his hardened length. Gritting his teeth, he forced the teen to stay still even as his hands lingered at the feel of heated toned flesh. “I’m serious Naruto.”

“We should move.” Naruto gasped. “Not here.”

Kakashi’s heart stopped for a few precious seconds. He had not said stop. He had not said to slow down, instead Naruto wanted them to relocate. He closed his eyes and slumped his head back. This boy was going to be the death of him.

“You’re making this really hard kid.” He sighed.

“Heh.” Naruto snickered before grinding down on Kakashi in such a way that Kakashi had tightened his grip and thrust up before he thought about what he was doing.

“Be serious.” He gritted out.

“I am.” Naruto groaned.

“Your room?” Kakashi panted.

“Obviously.” Naruto laughed as he wiggled out of Kakashi’s grip. He stood up and extended his hand to Kakashi. “Let’s go.”

X

It was not as if he had never gone to Naruto’s room before. He was always popping in to see him. Or after dinner the two of them would go to Naruto’s room to talk or they would play games with Minato or Kushina joining them occasionally.

It was not as if he had not gone to the room before but this was the first time he was going with these sort of intentions. He had not been planning this. He had not intended for this.

With one kiss he was holding Naruto’s hand and stumbling to his room but he could not find it in himself to actually stop. Naruto kissed his wrist and Kakashi stumbled. Ignoring Naruto’s happy laugh he concentrated on the flush of Naruto’s cheeks and the happy shine in his eyes.

Far too soon they were at Naruto’s bedroom door and almost immediately inside with Naruto leaning on the door as if to block his escape.

“I think the wrong person is blocking the door.” Kakashi said dryly.

“Just being sure.” Naruto panted. Kakashi slowly sat on Naruto’s bed and took off his shirt keeping eye contact the entire time. Although he delighted in Naruto’s quickened breathing, he was keeping an eye out for any hesitation or even nervousness. So far there was just delight.

He turned to toss his shirt over Naruto’s computer chair and was startled when Naruto’s shirt went flying over his head in the same direction. There was the sound of footsteps and then once again he had his arms full of tanned, toned Naruto.

“I want this.” Naruto breathed.

“I know.” Kakashi admitted.

“I’m ready for this.” Naruto pressed.

“So you say.” Kakashi chuckled. Naruto narrowed his eyes before straddling him properly, his knees by Kakashi’s hips his hands wrapped around him. Naruto pressed their foreheads together his face so full of concentration that Kakashi wanted to kiss the lines away.

“I want to go all the way but I know that’s not possible today.” Naruto growled down at him. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Naruto’s sure statement. “It’s impossible to go all the way.” Naruto frowned. “I’m serious.”

“For anyone else maybe.” Kakashi hummed parts of him waking up at the thought of showing Naruto just how wrong he was. “If you think that then I can’t help that you aren’t as well informed and prepared that you thought you were.”

X

The shower was a dangerous place but it was perfect for Kakashi’s intentions. Part of him was asking if they were moving too fast while the other parts of him was singing praise to how Naruto clung to him trying to leave as many marks as possible on him. He was paying more attention to those parts of his mind.

“Oh shit.” Naruto breathed as Kakashi left a line of biting kisses down his throat. One of Naruto’s legs were wrapped around Kakashi’s hip and Kakashi was focused on tasting and licking his way down Naruto’s body.

With Naruto clinging to him he was able to have two of his hands free in order to manuver behind Naruto. He was caught up in his tasks that he was surprised when a pair of firm hands gripped his hair, pulling him up from nipping and laving Naruto’s throat, pulling him up to where Naruto could hungrily press their lips together.

For five seconds it had been an easy kiss. Hungry but gentle. Then Naruto’s tongue invaded Kakashi’s mouth and everything was heat and need. Naruto whimpered into his mouth as Kakashi controlled the kiss. Teasing and promising with only his lips until Naruto was rocking against him as the shower ran gently above them.

His hand drifted lower and lower until he could carefully and gently slide a finger inside Naruto. Naruto jerked and yanked his mouth away. “That’s lube?”

“Ummhmm.” Kakashi murmured trying to press their mouths back together.

“Where the hell did you get lube?”

“From your bedside table. I brought it in here.”

“I-I somehow didn’t notice.” Naruto frowned. Kakashi took Naruto’s relaxed state as the opportunity to add a second finger. Naruto inhaled sharply, tried to resist a shudder and pressed his body even tighter to Kakashi. “That feels better than it should.”

“Wait until I’m done.” Kakashi hummed as he finally regained Naruto’s lips. Naruto’s moan of content warmed him. This was different to how he usually did things but this amused feeling was good. The spark of happiness was great too. And the haze that swept over him, over the two of them? He would be lying if he said he never wanted to feel that again.

Losing it felt great.

X

Kakashi pressed a kiss to Naruto’s spine trying to keep his head and his control. Sweat rolled off him and off Naruto. Under him Naruto was flushed, Panting and heated. He was drowning in Naruto. He never wanted to come up for air.

He moved up to kiss Naruto’s back then the back of his neck his hips pressed against Naruto’s ass. Naruto let loose a cry so hungry and loud that Kakashi scrapped his nails down the boy’s stomach.

“It’s all...” Naruto trailed off and the sound of the bed sheets being scraped was loud in the room. “Oh god.”

“Relax.” Kakashi rasped. “Just breathe.”

“Fuck that.” Naruto cried out. “Move. Please! Move!”

They were both lost. Kakashi gritted his teeth and slowly withdrew from the clenched heat that was Naruto. Taking a deep breath he thrust back in and white spots danced in his vision. Naruto groaned under him and the haze was sweeping him up again. He nipped Naruto’s shoulder before losing himself to everything.

X

“I can’t believe your parents wanted you to seduce an older man.” Kakashi sighed. They were lying on their backs on Naruto’s bed staring up at the ceiling. Kakashi was wearing his boxers and Naruto had mustered the energy to pull on a pair of shorts. A cool breeze was coming from the open windows of the room. It was ridiculous how good he was feeling.

Naruto snorted. “Dad’s been saying forever that you should officially join the family. It’s not seduce you it’s officially make you their son.”

“Well we know you were more than happy to oblige.” Kakashi chuckled. Their scent was slowly leaving the room and that was good. Who knew when Kushina and Minato would return. And see their well satisfied son.

It was bound to be a shock. Kakashi was not looking forward to it.

“Good thing they won that week vacation.” Naruto sighed happily next to him. Kakashi stilled before turning his head to glare at the blonde beside him.

“Why am I now hearing about this?”

“I honestly thought you knew.” Naruto smirked and Kakashi rolled his eyes. Well then, he did not have to worry about Minato changing his mind and trying to kill him at least.

“Happy Birthday Naruto.” He said softly.

“Best ever.” Naruto snickered next to him and he delighted in it. It was Naruto’s birthday but he felt he had been the one given a gift. Maybe this could work, the two of them. This place already felt more like home than his actual house. With Naruto with him he could fill that empty hole in his life.

He turned his head to contemplate Naruto again. Maybe it was a good thing he had found out when Naruto was already eighteen. Knowing Naruto held such warmth and then having to wait would have driven him mad. Having part of the happiness would have driven him crazy.

This could work.

Naruto’s hand gentle seized his and squeezed it. “Best day.” He said softly and Kakashi smiled. It really was.


	11. It's the mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi thinks he just might have a kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11!!  
> So happy this is going so well.  
> I'm thinking the JiraOro chapter might be delayed on Monday I'm seriously busy.  
> Hopefully I can get some sort of work done tomorrow......hopefully

Through sex you learned more about yourself. Actually in relationships, romantic, platonic or sexual you learned about yourself and you even changed. The trick to this was to simply accept what new revelations came your way about yourself.

So when Kakashi finally registered his response to Naruto’s actions. His continued response, he took it in stride because he had been learning a lot about himself since taking Naruto as his lover.

Something so simple and unnoticeable turned into the biggest turn on that would have them rutting against each other at the door without taking their pants off. Their desires tended to feed off each other, building and building until they tired out. As if they were not ninjas but two supernatural mythical creatures.

It had not been like this with anyone else. It could not be this way with another person. If only for the simple fact that there was no one else like Naruto.

No one else thought like him. No one else behaved and loved like Naruto did and no one would ever set the blood in his body aflame just by _dragging his mask down by the teeth_ like Naruto did.

There was just Naruto. There would only be Naruto and he was fine with that. After this flame he would be unable to look elsewhere.

He was addicted to feeling Naruto’s teeth hooking onto the top of the mask. The way his eyes would darken with lust as he dragged the mask down and how he would surge back up victorious to claim Kakashi’s lips. It was hot. It was Naruto. It was what he needed.

Maybe it was a kink. Some part of him must be craving to watch Naruto drag his mask down because he wore the mask even when he did not have to. On days they were to be alone together. After they woke up in bed.

And each time Naruto would huff and snarl and drag it down then push Kakashi down.

Sometimes the mask ripped a bit. That was hot too. Seeing blue eyes widen in shock because of the unintended force. The moment of uncertainty then pride.

After ripping a mask Naruto turned into a show off. He most likely knew Kakashi liked seeing it. He always checked him after all. And it was hard to miss how he reacted to seeing Naruto ride him with a hint of cloth in his mouth.

Maybe it was a savage kink and not a mask kink.

Still the mask stayed and would continue to stay. It was part of him. Part of who he was like that orange jumpsuit would always remain a part of Naruto.

Between them the mask was not a problem, it added to the play. To their union. For a second when confronted with the mask Naruto’s childish frustration rose. It was a part of Naruto people were quickly forgetting existed.

With each mission he took, every successful thing he did. The way he taught his team. It was easy to forget the wild brat. But he would not and he kept looking for him in this Naruto.

He loved the man Naruto was becoming but the one that had lightened his heart and brought him into the light had been the boy that when faced with a mask itched to remove it. They no longer had any secrets between them. So Kakashi’s mask frustrated Naruto to no end.

He would apologize but Kakashi loved it too much. After all it was expected. To feel a little jealous. Soon he would have to share Naruto with everyone. He was prepared for it. He even looked forward to it but this current time was theirs.

“I’ll never tire of seeing your face.” Naruto groaned as he rolled over. Kakashi smirked down at the blonde on his chest.

“I know.” He said smugly. “That’s why I don’t go flaunting it.” He made a small movement but in a flash Naruto was straddling him.

“Don’t go putting it back on.” Naruto scolded. “Let me see you some more.”

Kakashi had no intention of putting back on the mask when he was so sweaty but it would pay to at least play along.

“I swear.” Naruto growled as Kakashi’s arm twitched. “I’ll rip it to pieces with my teeth!” Kakashi’s heart sped up and Naruto copped a contemplative expression. “But you’d like that.”

They never spoke about it out loud before. “I think so.” He said lightly.

“You like me being possessive.” Naruto snorted. “The more selfish and brat like I get when it comes to you the happier you are. Or should I say the more turned on you get.”

“Proof?” Kakashi smirked. Naruto rolled his eyes.

“As if I wouldn’t know.” He grumbled. “But that time. When we were in the civilian bar.”

Kakashi repressed his shiver recalling the event. Admittedly, the civilian bar had not been the smartest place to relax. They were simply not allowed to relax constantly being harassed. He had silently threatened a man getting too friendly with Naruto and had been proud of his self control when things got greatly out of control.

Naruto’s jealousy streak over the female that Kakashi had been strongly ignoring had come to head in the bathroom. He had tried to placate Naruto pointing out his severe disinterest only to get eyes flashing from blue to red and being pressed against the bathroom wall by a strong grip.

It had been Kakashi’s first aggressive blowjob. He gave Naruto full points for it. His mind had been so gone by the end of the affair he had just followed Naruto out the bar and to Naruto’s place.

They tended to have lots of eye contact during sex so Kakashi staring into Naruto’s darkened eyes as he gave Kakashi the best blow of his life was nothing unusual. What had been unusual and been extremely hot had been the unapologetic way Naruto had stared up at him as he kissed, nibbled and teased the head of Kakashi’s cock.

That he had lasted as long as he had, had been a miracle.

He had not been allowed to touch Naruto at all. When he had finally came, his hands pressed to the cold cracked tiles of the wall behind him. He had stifled his shout as Naruto had taken him as he came and pushed his head down until his nose touched Kakashi’s base. Fucking _amazing_.

When Naruto had surged up with his eyes glinting with mischief Kakashi had been too limp to think. Instead of the harsh tugging down of the mask, Naruto had worked it down gently before pressing his lips to Kakashi’s and sharing his taste.

That had been something he had been interested in repeating again. Not all the scenario but playing with that Naruto. His cock twitched with interest and he felt Naruto huff on top of him.

“And what are you thinking about now Sensei?”

“You.” Kakashi chuckled. When did he think about anything else? Village, mission, Naruto. That was all there was.

“I bet it’s something naughty.” Naruto teased and slid him a glance. “Okay I know it’s something naughty.” A warm hand gently cradled Kakashi’s length and he had to bite back a curse. “Tell me?” Naruto asked and Kakashi trembled at the hint of fang that Naruto flashed him. He was lost and he was learning more and more about what he liked every day of this relationship.


	12. There are still some strong ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is not the end, Naruto still needs to be strong to protect the peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12  
> *JiraOro chapter............delayed until I can focus but it's like 65% done. Might be up Wednesday  
> I've been writing TONS....not all KakaNaru.....or for the Naruto fandom lol.  
> But this is fun and I love you guys for making this so much fun! I keep learning more and more about what you guys like. thumbs up to you!

After that horrible war the fighting still continued. It seemed as if the fate of Shinobi would forever carry some sort of messed up tragedy. Kakashi accepted his fate but it killed him to see the student he had cared for. The student that for so long he had watched over suffer taking on the pain from generations onto his shoulders.

It was a pity Sasuke was still on his journey. With the two of them it would have been an easy fight, yet here he was abandoning his duties and searching the forest for Naruto or Naruto’s body. He wished he had learned some sort of senjutsu now.

He could smell the scents but that was not telling him who had lived or died. All he knew was that the fight was over. The mad shinobi unable to cope with the peace everyone was pursuing under Naruto had decided to come to the root of his problem.

Kakashi wanted to say this was a rare occurrence but it was not. The old Shinobi way had been built on many fragile shinobi. Many unstable ninjas, who now with the ways changing simply could not deal with the fact that the old ways and grudges were gone forever.

Naruto might be fighting these people until they all died out. Kakashi was unsure if he felt pity towards these mad broken ninjas. They had been used but lashing out at Naruto solved nothing. Everyone was tired and wanted peace. Especially him.

Naruto’s strong scent called to him and Kakashi changed his path heading to the river. He could scent blood but not an over abundance of it and it relieved him.

The running water called to him first as he left the trees to the river bank. His eyes scanned the damage. Broken rocks, trees, burnt grass before he spotted what he was looking for.

Quietly he approached the stream. On his back obviously unconscious but breathing heavily was Naruto. The water washed over his legs and torso and splashed across his face. The boulder he was resting against had stopped him from being washed away or drowning.

His jumpsuit was finished. Kakashi could not recall the last time Naruto’s jumpsuit had gone through so much stress. Sleeves missing, the pants ripped and burnt but as horrific as the outfit looked Kakashi was more drawn to Naruto’s face.

Naruto would not be too injured. If there was one thing he had learned recently was that Naruto’s body could take plenty of damage.

The orange dark markings on Naruto’s closed eyes drew Kakashi’s gaze. Naruto looked like a doll. A tanned muscled doll but a doll none the less. It felt as though if Kakashi were to touch him he would cease to be real. A fool hardy thought but one he was still having.

Naruto was really beautiful. In his own unique way of course. Hauntingly beautiful.

Kakashi considered his option before he waded into the water next to his unconscious former student. Slipping his arms under Naruto so he could lift him he lifted the teen out the water. This was like old times. Except he had carried the boy on his back.

Cradling Naruto properly, Kakashi resolved himself for a long walk back to the village. He had gotten the village’s savior back.

Under his gaze the orange began to fade slowly. Kakashi stifled a smile at just how well Naruto was able to work with his sage mode now. He really had become a man to be admired.

“T’s not good for the Hokage to carry a shinobi back to the village like this.” Naruto slurred in his arms and Kakashi smiled a small smile to himself under the safety of his mask.

“Mah, I’m a Hokage who doesn’t abandon his friends.” He said lightly. “Got to be an inspiration you know?” Naruto gave a low chuckle in response and Kakashi smiled to himself.

“Sorry.” Naruto whispered in his arms. “I know I worried everyone but I didn’t expect him to be so strong.”

“You dealt with it. That’s what matters.” Kakashi said softly his tone meant to soothe. “No matter how many battles you have I’ll come to bring you home.”

“That’s sort of nice.” Naruto mumbled sleepily in his arms. Kakashi just smiled again as they carefully walked through the forest. “Sensei?”

“Yes?” He hummed.

“Thank you for coming for me.” Naruto mumbled. Kakashi just nodded in response his throat way too tight to give a proper answer. A proper lie.

There was no way he could give the truth. On how he had been nervous, an almost wreck as he had searched. How tense he had been receiving the reports from ANBU on the death match outside Konoha’s gates.

How the silence had nearly eaten him alive. Naruto had been and would always be special to him. Right now as he held the boy that he had watched over in his arms he was soaking up the feeling. Recalling how Naruto had looked as he slept in the river.

All things he would recall when he was alone. Part of him had given up hope. He had been given example after example of Naruto’s true feelings. Yet another part of him clung to the demands for private sparring matches.

To the late night talks that started from Naruto climbing into his bedroom window and the moments when Naruto fell silent and just stared at him, Either looking for answers, figuring him out or plain seeing something he liked.

Still, it was the end of yet another stress filled Konoha day. At the very least Kakashi would take home the memory of orange eye markings on the face he knew as well as his own.


	13. The future?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi really doesn't like this. He just wants to forget it ever happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13!  
> *JiraOro chapter is delayed

He had never put much thought into the future. The future to him had always a distant thing where he put his hopes. He had never put any thoughts towards him living long enough. He had never put any real concern with what would happen in the future because he was ANBU and he was tired.

Seeing his future was, unsettling. Alarming. Scary because never in his wildest adolescent dreams had he imagined this!

He was uncomfortable. Uneasy and he wished that this had never happened. He wished that he could go home to where things made sense and he could purge this disgusting memory from his mind forever.

A face loomed in his vision and it took everything in Kakashi not to flinch. The face was familiar and so was the attitude but they were separate not combined. This future was, unsettling.

“You don’t have to be shy.” The boy in front of him most likely a year or two older than him said as he tried to meet Kakashi’s gaze. “We won’t hurt you.”

Kakashi gritted his teeth as he ignored his Sensei’s future son. Good heavens, Kushina’s kid. He was as nosy as her for sure even if he looked like a clone of Minato’s.

“He can take care of himself.” An older voice chuckled and Kakashi turned away again to ignore what he never thought he would actually see when he learnt he had fell somehow to eighteen years in the future. Himself.

He was still alive.

He was _nothing_ like he was now. Nothing. He was faced with someone that was supposed to be him but there was no way this was him. No way this could be him. They may have similar builds. That same scar but this man was not him.

“Kakashi.” In front of him the boy sighed before turning away from him. Inwardly Kakashi winced at how easily the boy left him to cling to the so called older him’s side. “You can’t expect me to leave him like this.”

“I’ll be fine.” Kakashi responded as he eyed the boy. “I can take care of myself.”

“He isn’t how you think.” The man chuckled and Kakashi’s eyes bulged at how easily the man reached out and gently nudged the blonde boy away. “You don’t have to wait hand and foot on him.”

“But I want to.” Blue eyes danced in delight aimed in his direction and Kakashi was forced to look away. Because he knew those eyes. He knew that face and now he knew something that he certainly should not.

When he thought of the future he had not been in it. He had thought and thought on how his Sensei would change the world. How maybe Gai would progress. How others in his age group would most likely make a difference. To see that he was alive and everything else he had was dead.

Obito. Rin. Now Kushina and Minato Sensei. He knew things he should not.

Kakashi jolted when a warm hand rested on his head. Somehow his older self had left the room and the boy had once again approached him.

“It’s scary huh.” Naruto said so softly that Kakashi repressed a shiver at how similar it was to a voice back home. “Ya know, I’m sure you’re an elite ninja but you gotta be willing to ask for help with stupid things happen ya know?” Make that two voices he knew too well.

“I can’t believe they had a kid.” Slipped out his mouth and Kakashi winced under his mask and looked away. Naruto laughed before turning away.

“Yeah well, they did.” A happy smile. “I have so much to thank them for.”

Kakashi stood, determined to get out the room and the village. He already knew too much and this with every second was getting worse. He made to step quickly past Naruto but his step was halted short by Naruto simply appearing in front of him again.

“Move.” He gritted out.

“No.”

“Move.”

A small smirk. “No.”

“I’m serious.” He said slowly allowing the mindset that came over him in ANBU to come up ready to swallow him. Naruto shrugged slowly his stance ready as he blocked his path.

“We can’t have you wandering around Kakashi.”

“I can’t stay here. There might be something I could do to get me sent back!”

“Since both of you are staying in the tower.” Naruto shrugged. “I highly doubt it. Our people are looking into it.”

“What do you know?” He sneered before catching himself. Obviously the son of the fourth Naruto would know enough.

To give him credit, Naruto only eyed him for a split second before letting the argument drop but he was still in Kakashi’s way. He was taller than he was and something he had not allowed himself to think about. A future he had had no intention of joining as broken as he was and yet there he was.

“It’s rough huh.” Naruto said softly and Kakashi frowned at him behind his mask. “Your eyes. I guess this is what he meant.”

“You don’t know me.” Kakashi made sure he said firmly. He swallowed his surprise at Naruto’s nod.

“Yeah, this is my first time meeting _you_.”

Somehow, the way he worded it. Kakashi took a step closer wishing for his tools. There was no doubt that his older self knew his moves. But maybe he had not taught anyone how to counter them.

A touch from behind. Kakashi froze as the Naruto in front of him gave a wistful smile before disappearing. A clone. Just when had he-. He stilled as he was pulled into a warm embrace. From behind a chin was rested on his head. So similar to what Kushina tried to do when he was out the mask. It was almost the same.

“I don’t pity you.” Naruto whispered and Kakashi choked as he felt a kiss at the top of his head. Before he could fling Naruto off him and disable him Naruto was once again _gone_. He whirled back around to the door to see the boy once again blocking it and watched the wistful expression cross Naruto’s face as if he knew him.

He did not!

“Naruto.” Came the reproachful tone from the door and Kakashi bristled as he watched his older self return. He watched the looks exchanged the silent conversation he could only catch about a third of before Naruto gave a resigned sigh.

“I couldn’t help it. You’re cute.”

“So were you when you were that age.” His older self responded and Kakashi paled at the flush that rose on Naruto’s neck. He had gotten the feeling that the two were like that but he had been hoping it was not true. That he had misread this strange version of himself.

“As if that made a difference.” Naruto muttered before throwing Kakashi such a look of longing that he took a step back before he could steady himself.

“You’re scaring him.” His older self muttered amused and Naruto threw him a disgruntled look.

“I get it I get it. Stop being jealous. You’re cute the way you are now.” Kakashi choked before he managed to muffle it.

“Tsunade-sama.” Older him began before Naruto rolled his eyes to wave Kakashi away.

“I get it. I’ll be back to cuddle and comfort ANBU kiddie Kakashi later.” Before Kakashi could object to such assumptions, the boy was simply gone. Even Minato had not disappeared that fast. Although he had come close several times but that was not what he was going to address now.

He cast a glare towards to older him that was watching where the blonde had left. “Who the hell are you.”

“I’m you.” His older self hummed before he turned back to him. “At least later on.”

“And him?” Kakashi asked arching a brow. “He’s like twenty years younger than you? You’re disgusting.”

“Right now.” His older self said softly. “Well where you came from. Kushina-san is pregnant.” His waved towards Naruto had left. “With him. Fifteen years isn’t that bad.”

Kakashi recoiled at the thought of it. Currently he had the mission and his duty. This carefree idiot who was supposed to be him. Who forgot the hell of the world. Who obviously had forgotten who the hell that eye belonged to. This was not him.

“It took me a long time. To get here.” The older version to him laughed. “Every day was hell and like you all I saw was blood death. The endless cycle I wanted to end my duty. I wasn’t going to take myself out but I waited and waited for someone to do it for me. I lost my entire team. Team mates and Sensei. Sensei’s wife. My Hokage. I had nothing left but the mission.

Kakashi blanched his heart racing and behind his mask, he gasped for air. He had suspected but to hear it laid out. His worst nightmare being the only one left.

“How the hell.” He asked his throat tight. “How did you turn from me to you? How can you do that with Sensei’s son?”

“It was a long journey.” And Kakashi recognized the tone the man was using. The man’s posture changed. No longer was he easy going and happy. He was the soldier Kakashi was he was the thing he saw when he happened to glance in a mirror. “I’m not all that anymore.”

“Because of him?” Kakashi had to ask his throat tight. He felt relief to see his older self shake his head.

“Because of everything. I kept going and pushing to see the light with this eye of mine.” His eye covered the part where the hitai-ate hid the eye. Kakashi copied the motion waiting for the man to continue speaking. “Soon I reached a point where I could pretend. Keep Obito alive by keeping his memory alive and that was enough to keep existing. Then I had him and it was not an act.” The older man lowered his hand. “It wasn’t all him but he finished the job.”

“Sensei’s son.” Kakashi hissed in distressed. “In the event of the Hokage’s death there is no one else besides you and his own Sensei he would trust to raise his-“ Kakashi paled realizing another fact. “Jiraiya-sama died as well.”

“No.” His older self shook his head. “That was not how it happened.”

“Yet you still laid your hands on-“

“My former student.” His older self shrugged and the carefree air was back.

“Why?” Kakashi asked because he could not understand. “We had a duty remember?”

“I made a promise.” His older self smiled his gaze drifting to the open door. “I have to keep him happy and watch him become Hokage.”

“I can’t” Kakashi murmured. “I don’t understand.”

“Me neither.” And this time the tone was confused. “As broken as we were, he still chose us. We are his choice and I wouldn’t give it up for everything. Because of what we went through I value every time we touch or meet.”

Kakashi could say nothing. His older self had made his decision and would not be swayed from it. Although it seemed wrong to him. Although he was unable to see the pull he was not him.

“Back.” Came from the door and Kakashi sighed to see the blonde eagerly pop around the corner. “Missed me?”

“Yes.” Came from his older self and Kakashi felt grateful for his mask as his jaw dropped from watching his older self pace over to the blonde in the doorway drop his mask and pull up Naruto’s left hand for a kiss.

“Kakashi!” Naruto laughed and Kakashi looked away not caring if his discomfort was noticed. He let a few seconds pass before daring to look back around only to gape as his older self hauled Naruto up to seal their lips together.

Naruto went with no fight his body relaxing and moving to match the older man’s. Kakashi’s ears heated and he looked away the moment a contented moan escaped from what obviously had to be the blonde. He wanted to go home. He wanted to erase his memories and forget this ever happened. He wanted to go back right away because this him was confusing and he wanted to forget it.

He had to fight the urge to cover his ears when his older self released an amused chuckle from behind him. Maybe it was better to ignore them and block his ears and cover his eyes. It might seem childish but his older self seemed determined to scar him. Whoever was working on the way to send him back better find a way to erase his memories while he was at it. He never wanted to remember this!


	14. He should not be tempted prt 2(Cop Au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempted again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been catching up on sleep  
> Day 14!! \o/  
> This AU feels finished now

“Evening Officer. Good day huh?” The cheerful voice greeted Kakashi as he left the station. He turned slowly already knowing who he would see.

Straddling his black bike, that college kid from before was grinning at him a box resting in his hands. Uzumaki Naruto. The boy he should be avoiding.

“Should I be worried that you knew exactly when to wait for me?” Kakashi asked lazily as he played with his keys.

“Heh I just asked the old man when you get off work ‘cuz I had a present for you. I was planning to just leave it but…” Naruto trailed off and waggled the box in Kakashi’s direction. “I know I’m going by stereotypes here but who doesn’t love doughnuts?”

“Really now.” Kakashi shook his head. “I don’t accept bribes.”

“Not a bribe. A sweetener.” Naruto grinned as he leaned forward on his bike again. Kakashi wished he could be standing behind him. He must make quite the view.

“I told you before.” Kakashi started to say.

“So coffee.” Naruto interrupted him. “I promised you that ride right?”

Kakashi laughed before appraising Naruto. “In these clothes?” It gained him a smirk.

“Well you can go home and change into something less eye catching.”

“Because my uniform is so bad.” Kakashi drawled delighting in the way the blonde lit up.

“Now you get it.” Naruto laughed. “You know you want to say yes.”

“It’s a good thing that I’m trained to resist temptation.” Kakashi hummed as walked away towards the parking lot. His stomach panged in misery at leaving the doughnuts behind but he knew it was for the best. His intentions towards the kid was not pure.

XxX

“I could arrest you for stalking.” Kakashi said lazily as he indulged in his habit. A smoke at the end of a tiring day.

“I didn’t know you were so hot.” Naruto said amused from where he stood under Kakashi’s balcony. “That face mask is a sin.”

“So is harassment.” Kakashi pointed out.

“Well fine, no coffee but you know that’s not all we have to talk about.”

Kakashi leaned against his balcony railings to where the blonde stood. “Oh?”

Naruto sighed Kakashi watched as the boy braced himself before jumping against the wall. Using the tree that had been near the balcony before there was a house, Naruto performed the most intricate amount of moves to climb up.

“Remind me to make the way you came up impossible.” Kakashi mused as he eyed Naruto’s figure.

“Enough about that.” Naruto panted. “I know you’ve been checking out the Akatsuki.”

“I’m not making you my informant.” Kakashi laughed as he blew away another wisp of smoke.

“Fine. I don’t want to be working with cops anyway.” Naruto snorted. “But giving the guy I want to know some info to make it easier on him? I’m cool with that.”

Kakashi considered it. It would not hurt anyone. “Why are the places left so clean?” He asked only to watch Naruto’s face dissolve into amusement.

“Because by the time people leave it’s a fucking mess.”

“Why is it a mess?” Kakashi asked curiously.

Blue eyes laughed at him. “Have you been to a college party? Place is usually trashed after.”

Kakashi blinked. “Party?”

“Akatsuki is the ones controlling it. They break in, set up and then the calls go out. Huge party, admission and everything then afterwards cleaned and people leave.”

“So why are you there.” Kakashi asked as he lost interest in his cigarette. “Heavy drinking doesn’t seem like something you would do.”

“I enter the races.” Naruto shrugged. “If you want to know more you better join me for coffee a day.”

“No way.” Kakashi laughed.

Naruto pouted. “So that time you were just teasing? I really want to take you for a ride.”

So did Kakashi.

XxX

“First time on a bike like this huh?” Naruto laughed and Kakashi just ignored the blonde’s voice in his headset and hung on. They weren’t going over the speed limit or anything like that but this in no way could compare to his police bike.

Not only did the bike look sleek, it rode smooth. Under them lightly purring them as they flew down the highway. At acceptable speeds of course. He had expected Naruto to be one of those wild ones. Hooting and hollering as they sped off but instead the boy was mostly quiet his focus on the road and the bike.

Kakashi found it rather soothing. Even though he was over stepping his boundaries. This was dangerous. This boy was dangerous but here was he was hugging tight and leaning into the warm body in front of him.

XxX

“First time I’ve been bought coffee.” Kakashi said in amusement.

“Well I brought you here.” Naruto gloated. “Gotta warm you up somehow.”

“Behave.” Kakashi warned as under the table Naruto’s leg brushed his.

“It’s not just you taking a risk.” Naruto mumbled as he went back to his iced coffee.

Kakashi again considered the man in front of him. He had watched Naruto work. Listened to him talk. The boy had good instincts and could read a situation like a book. Honestly Kakashi would be busy the next few weeks with the Akatsuki case. Did he still want Naruto hanging around?

Could he have Naruto hanging around without making a pass or pinning him against the nearest solid surface?

“You don’t live on campus.” Fell out Kakashi’s mouth.

Naruto snorted. “I pay an arm and a leg for not living in the dorms but it’s worth it. I can work and care for my baby.”

Kakashi was not going to do it. He was not going to get further involved. He sensed something good. Something workable in Naruto but it was none of his business.

“Let’s talk.” Kakashi said softly. He was going to hell.

XxX

“Hey housemate.” Naruto said sleepily and Kakashi braced himself as he looked up from the morning newspaper. Bringing Naruto to room with him in his mostly empty house had been a good and stupid move.

He could keep an eye on him and he was a cop. However sleepy Naruto was a living hell. For Kakashi. If he had not known Naruto was trying to lure him into bed he might have snapped and had a nibble by now.

He was only human. And he liked blondes. Tanned blondes.

“You were down by the wharf again.” He mumbled around his toast while trying not to stare at those miles of tanned skin Naruto was displaying by walking around in boxers.

Black really was his colour and the clingy cotton was making Kakashi have thoughts.

“How do you know what I do when you stay in an office all day?” Naruto yawned nudging a bowl and a box of cereal to his place at the table. “I swear you invited me to crash here so you could watch me.”

Kakashi lowered the paper slightly to smile at Naruto and delighted in the exasperated expression he got in return.

“Konohamaru’s grandfather passes on his thanks for your scolding.” He mused. “Or to put it another way. My boss is happy you set his grandson straight.”

“Well I am living with a cop now.” Naruto said in amusement. “Got to set the right example.” There was a crunch from the cereal. “We don’t want anything hard at work.”

“We don’t?” Kakashi asked.

“Not at work anyway.” Naruto smirked and Kakashi’s eyes dipped down from blue eyes to tanned skin and toned muscle. They had been rooming for only a month. He wanted to help Naruto onto the right path. It was his duty as a cop but he also wanted to lead the laughing blonde right to his bed. And the blonde looked too eager to go there too.

He would not deny that he had ideas but he was not going to act on them. Naruto was not the only one with a teasing nature and big ideas. Admittedly that part of Kakashi had been slumbering for a while. He eyed Naruto from across his newspaper trying to picture the blonde in a police uniform. Then had to stifle a laugh because it suited him too well. Who knows. It could work.


	15. This could be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the idea from something I saw on tumblr.  
> Sparring Naruto ^_^  
> Day 15!!

When they fought without powers, Kakashi won. Naruto might be stronger in terms of ability but Kakashi still had technique down. He had whipped Sasuke’s ass when Sasuke agreed to an all taijutsu fight and that memory was the only thing that kept him mollified.

Kakashi’s style was forever changing, adapting to things he had picked up, observed or was trying just to see if it worked. There was nothing wrong with that but it slightly reminded Naruto of fighting with Lee. But Sensei had spent half his life sparring with Lee’s Sensei so that was expected.

Lee was a beast himself. The way to deal with him was to just react and dodge or parry but if you did that you were already in his pace. So you had to take the blows and try to control the pace. Kakashi’s style was like that.

Naruto knew he was losing when he was forced into blocking and retreating. Not having to look for clones or Kakashi underground was a good thing but he still was unable to match Kakashi. When the man had crouched low Naruto had assumed a kick. He had been right but there was no way he could have stopped the second one.

It was a good match. He doubted he would have to fight someone as good as Kakashi while powerless but it was a good way to spar. Especially since his Jutsus had gotten mighty, powerful. Sometimes he wanted an all out fight but there was no way he was waiting on Sasuke.

So this was best. Besides this was their time. He delighted in sparring his teacher. Feeling the man observe  then meet him. That clash when then came together, and Kakashi was looking at him.

He just might never get over the need to be seen and acknowledged. He might never stop searching for approval.

Still the result of this spar was his loss. He was not even angry. Just as he got better Kakashi had gotten better. As he was now, he could have beaten the Kakashi from two spars ago. Naruto grinned up at his teacher as the man hopped off him. Slower than usual but Kakashi had gone all out after all.

Naruto got to his feet his right side aching a little. It would not hurt in the morning or maybe even later, depending on how bitchy Kurama was feeling. Fast healing was awesome. He grinned again at his Sensei glorifying in the man’s quickened breathing.

He brushed his hand off on his pants to get most the dirt off them and reached out. It was a thing of theirs of recent. To show no hard feelings Naruto guessed but there was no way he would hold hard feelings towards his Sensei. Kakashi was awesome and he was strong. Being shown how he needed to work better? That was an honour.

If a little embarrassing sometimes. Being pushed face first into the dirt. Or shoved into a wall. Luckily the thousand years of pain had not made an appearance but knowing Kakashi, Naruto was warily on guard for it.

“Heh.” He laughed when their hands met and shook. The calm that washed over him was nothing new. When sparring Naruto’s blood was hot and his thoughts quick. After they acknowledged that they were done, Naruto had lost. He sort of calmed down his mind going into a sort of haze.

A haze where he really got to appreciate Kakashi. Feel thankful for the man. Going out his way, sparring with Naruto when he did not have to. Doing it as if Naruto was still that little kid.

Naruto blinked, his hand frozen in Kakashi’s grip as the man stared, and stared, and stared. Did he have something on his face? Beyond the dirt and whatever he had tripped in earlier. Was his hair messier than usual?

Actually, this was quickly becoming a norm. Kakashi staring at him saying nothing. Like now, but before it was never after their spars. It would be the man staring from across the room or an open space in the village.

He could feel Kakashi’s eyes roaming over him, he would have shifted nervously but somehow this assessment soothed him. He swayed forward a step closer without thinking half expecting the older man to step back but he did not.

Blue eyes held black and then Kakashi was stepping closer and Naruto held his breath. They were almost chest to chest. He jumped at the feeling of a warm hand at the base of his neck. Kakashi’s hand. Nudging him forward.

He leaned with the urging of the hand at his neck. Closer and closer his heart racing as he leaned in. It went slowly on and on until his forehead was pressed against Kakashi’s cool one. Naruto swallowed as Kakashi’s eyes closed for a split second as if he was savoring something. The hand on the base of his neck trailed through his newly shorn hair.

Tenten had said it gave him a mature look. Kiba had scoffed. Still he felt it made him look older and a bit different. Which was what he had been going for in the first place. So with his head pressed against Kakashi’s their hands still locked in the handshake, Naruto’s hand trailed up Kakashi’s chest to grip his shoulder to keep him where he was.

Kakashi made a high pitched noise of content that had Naruto breathing out a huge breath of air he was unaware he was holding. Okay whatever this moment was, it was okay. It was good, they were still good. Kakashi was proving that.

Kakashi tugged their clasped hands upwards until they were squished between their chests. For a second there, they looked at their clasped hands between them, one tanned one pale and both holding tightly to the other.

Naruto did not want to let go, but in this moment he was unsure of what to say. This was Kakashi one of the people who still made him feel like a human being. Not a god, or a vengeful demon. A human.

Kakashi was a human and the way he was looking at Naruto now. No one had looked at him that way before. At least not that he had seen, and a part of him that was quickly having light shed on it, that part liked it.

He raised his gaze again to Kakashi to see the man do the same. Could he assume this meant something? He eyed the older man’s mask and had the urge to tug it away. He pushed their faced closer together. His forehead pressed tighter against Kakashi’s. No words could only go for so long. He felt comforted, wanted and at peace but he wanted answers.

The warm hand trailing through his recently cut hair. Naruto rubbed his forehead against Kakashi’s in reflex, soothed by the affectionate stroking.

“I don’t know if I can wait.” Kakashi whispered and Naruto’s eyes drifted shut as they stood together on the training ground.

“You did this long.” He said softly. Trying to dig for information.

“Guilt.” Was the whispered reply and Naruto tried not to soak in the man’s closeness and warmth.

“I don’t know.” He admitted. He was feeling something. There was that twinge and longing but for his own sake he needed to know where he stood. Kakashi Sensei would not abandon him as he heard about so often but there was no doubt they would not be shouting from the rooftops what they were doing.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked. He had meant to sound curious but his broken voice surprised him.

Kakashi paused. “Yes.” He whispered and before Naruto could fully understand what that would mean the hand from his head disappeared and he was seeing pale skin revealed and that eye scar of Sensei’s was really long. He was seeing a small mole on his Sensei’s chin and then he was seeing nothing because his eyes were closed and soft lips were on his own.

 After this they needed to talk. He needed to know a when, a where, a how. A what now. That was stuff he needed to know along with what the hell all this was.


	16. I'm not a kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto ends up wiping blood from the boy's eye and agreeing that he really is not a kid. Maybe he never was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The weirdest thing about writing this was that I wasn't sure exactly where to place it timewise. I just knew I wanted to write the scene between them  
> Oh well It came out alright \o/  
> Day 16

He should not be interfering. He should not be here, he certainly should not be around people and he most certainly should not be doing this. Except, Naruto had always been one to feel people’s pain. Their agony hurt _him_ and when he knew there was no way he could have stayed away.

It was horrible to think about it and even though it had been lazily brushed over, the reality of this was much worse. God Naruto might not ever get the smell of this out his nostrils ever. The feeling of despair was so damn high and he could do _nothing_.

He had known survivors of the Third Shinobi War but seeing the Third Shinobi war? How had his mother survived this? How had his father? Just where were these so called heroes? The ones to be later worshiped?

Right now, he was looking at a _child_.

He swallowed looking down at the one he had unwittingly helped. He had been originally meaning to leave everything to the original fate. Let everything fall the way it was supposed to and then hope the others could bring him back safely.

But there was his Dad and Naruto had wanted to watch his Dad if only for a little while. Still he did not regret taking out the back up that had been coming. Geez had he really been that small? That _alone_?

That full of sadness and rage? It was no wonder he had been able to get through to Naruto. That little whirl down there was just as angry as Naruto as been. He was just as sad. His mask could not even hide that.

Now he had a choice, he had already messed up but participating in the war. He could either stick around and help Kakashi or try and leave, hope that his participation changed nothing.

He sighed knowing exactly what he was going to do. It was a good thing his Chuunin Jacket belonged to his Dad. There was no way he would be able to explain why if he was from Konoha why his clothes were so different.

To think Sakura had given him a headache for days after he pulled out the old jacket to use. It had taken some washing and some stitching but it was wearable and it made him feel comforted. So he was unable to find the Jounin one. Naruto had already added on extra pockets anyway. And everyone back home knew his rank, jacket or no.

So he had no cover story, but he never used to plan these things. And Kakashi Sensei was a friend. His Third Shinobi war self? Naruto was going to assume that he could befriend him too. Or just assist.

Turned out that Kakashi Sensei had that good sense of smell from a young age. The boy had tensed the moment Naruto moved to where the wind would blow from him to Kakashi. There was no way around it. If it had been adult Kakashi. Kakashi the Sensei, Naruto would have kept an eye on the fight but stayed out of it. But this was a Kakashi he did not know. For all he knew, this was too much for the current Kakashi.

Using a tiny bit of Kurama’s chakra to quicken his movements, Naruto moved through the enemies slipping right through their line to where Kakashi would have a glimpse of him. He moved quick but not quick enough that Kakashi would mistake him for someone else.

“Look what we have here.” Naruto said brightly as he took out a kunai. He allowed a moment of regret towards the fact that his special move would not be used. Last thing he needed was to be outed. “Need some help kid?”

Naruto could feel Kakashi watching him. Eyes running over him taking in information and fought not to tense to just relax. Then Kakashi was moving and Naruto heard from behind them a scream of pain. He turned around to see a rookie mistake to see an arc of blood and the fall of a separated limb. A hand. The body fell slowly after and Kakashi was back, slowly lowering a sword Naruto knew was not of Konoha’s

“You didn’t need to.” Kakashi says so coldly that Naruto glanced to make sure it was actually speaking.

“Well. I am trying to make it back.” Naruto admitted keeping an eye on the two ninjas he could see. He just knew they would move and attack any second. “And I ran into you! I don’t know why you are out this side. Or where your team is.” Naruto admitted. Mostly truths. “I couldn’t leave a kid from home fighting by himself.”

A snort from Kakashi and again the kid was gone but before Naruto could keep a proper eye on him, the rest descended. He gritted his teeth, repeated his promise to himself about no distinguishing moves and resolved to only simple jutsus to bring them down.

Between Shikamaru, Lee and Tenten, Naruto had a backup fighting style in case he ever had to fight and hide his identity. Honestly he thought he sucked but his skill level was high enough that he could take these down. His fire jutsus were nothing compared to those with natural affinity for it but it still was something.

Sadly these guys needed to be gone. He was currently surrounded by Earth types. He could feel it. Naruto gritted his teeth and resolved himself to the fight. This would be nothing compared to the intense sparring he had back home.

He had just taken down five when the ground rolled and he heard a sharp cry of pain from behind him. His blood ran cold and he was whipping the scroll out his jacket and invoking a summoning before his footing stabilized.

The dance of blades was Tenten’s jutsu. A whirlwind of blades that continued on until there he stopped it. Tenten loved it but hated the stamina drain. Naruto considered it a cheat, still he had to see.

Fighting with his back to Naruto, Kakashi still battled. Naruto took a step forward only for Kakashi to shove his sowrd into his opponent’s heart. He stood on a rubble of rocks which had to be one of the dead guy’s jutsu. He stood backing Naruto and for a second Naruto thought there was more coming.

“Good job kid.” He called out only to watch Kakashi’s shoulder hunch up. He took careful slowly steps towards Kakashi, not knowing exactly where the boy’s head was at the moment.

He reached the foot of the rubble when Kakashi turned to face him. Naruto swallowed his gasp of shock. He was bleeding. The scarred eye that he usually kept covered was closed and bleeding. Naruto could see Kakashi fighting the urge to open the eye as the blood dripped down.

He had gotten closer without knowing it. It looked as though the top of the scar had been torn open. Most likely some rock jutsu that Naruto was unfamiliar with.

“I’m not a kid.” Kakashi said so stubbornly that Naruto blinked.

“Huh?” He asked.

“I’m not a kid.” He repeated but Naruto saw the frail shoulders shake for just a second. Heard the waver in the young voice.

He was reaching out before he knew it. Kneeling and brushing away where the scarred eye was bleeding. Where the blood was pooling. Blood trickled down his thumb and Naruto ignored it.

“I’m not a kid.” Kakashi insisted again and Naruto thought of who he would grow up to be. Grow up to show, fight. He thought of what he had already gone through. The obvious agony. The scarred eye opened slightly and Naruto saw a peek of the Sharingan. He had seen so much, done so much. He was not scared, he was tired.

“I know.” Naruto said softly ignoring the way Kakashi jolted under his fingers. “I know you aren’t.” Kakashi might have been one. He was young now. He had been young then but from what Naruto could see. He was not a kid.

He wiped away more of the blood trying not to react and acknowledge the way Kakashi relaxed into his touch. Chances were, he did not even know he was doing it. This was so messed up he was supposed to hide and wait where he would do no damage and wait until someone could retrieve him.

Now his heart was breaking over the young version of his Hokage back home. He closed his eyes and smiled pretending he did not hear a sniff from the boy in front of him. The scarring was new. A week or two old. The end of the war was obviously near. Soon his Dad would be along.

Yeah the boy in front of him was not a kid. Not now, he had the determination of a man and the heart of one too. He was grieving. There was more wetness on his fingers and Naruto just brushed them away. They were his fault after all, coming to help might not have been wise.

“Not a kid.” Kakashi mumbled and Naruto thought again of the ruined eye. The borrowed one. The dead men surrounding them and of course the events surrounding them all and agreed. A kid would not survive this. They would break or grow up. He was young, not a kid. When Naruto got back, he had to find a way to hug his Hokage without letting the man know why. They both needed it.


	17. Awkward but...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Kakashi was supposed to receive an amazing blowjob from Naruto his Dad walks in and recognizes Kakashi. Not how Kakashi wanted to see his former teacher again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i know there was a reason i wrote ahead *crys* but with work and being tired it's going to be a rush to keep up with the updates so bare with me if the updates turn up ridiculously late.....  
> Anyway this one turned out AWESOME I loved it. Considering the list I have left of ones to write...have some stuff I want to play around with  
> Anyway Day 17!! Enjoy!!

“Kakashi?” The shocked question was an instant mood killer. Recognizing the voice started up the panic. Kakashi remained frozen on the couch with Naruto on top of him starring at the door in disbelief because he could not believe who had just walked through the door.

“Sensei?” He croaked out earning a questioning glance from the boy currently on top of him. Whose hands were still currently frozen in Kakashi’s waistband.

“Dad?” Naruto asked sounding confused and a little pissed and Kakashi’s brain shut down on hearing that.

“Dad?” He repeated his attention back on Naruto. “Minato-Sensei is your Dad?”

Kakashi had just ignored the feeling that Naruto looked sort of familiar. After all he knew tons of blondes. It was not an unfamiliar hair colour. But now he could see it was more than that. His eyes trailed back to the man frozen in the doorway and back to Naruto, seeing the similarities and putting together the final clue of why Naruto had seemed so familiar to him. It had not been that they had seen each other before.

Kushina-san. Naruto had her face. How many times had he seen Kushina after a lecture? Or during it? Or anywhere when he was a student? Any student of Minato’s had met his wife. Well girlfriend at the time but Kakashi had heard they had gotten married. Still his blood was running colder at the implications.

He had not seen his Sensei in years and now the man walked in just before Kakashi was tangling tongues with his _son_? He should have kept in touch. But how could something like this happen?

“Kakashi.” The shock was leaving Minato-Sensei’s voice and Kakashi winced because of it. The man had walked into a situation that was strange. “Why are you-“ Confusion filled the man’s face and Kakashi winced again ignoring Naruto on top of him.

“Dad.” Naruto’s voice was low and cold and pulled Kakashi to give him his attention again. “Didn’t we talk about this? No walking in! No using your key when you feel like it!”

“But-“ Minato stammered before regaining himself. “What- He’s-.” His voice hardened and Kakashi flinched again. “He’s older than you!”

“He’s my type.” Naruto snorted. “So you know him? You wouldn’t have gotten shocked if you did like Mum and called for once. What if you were a few minutes later?”

Kakashi trembled at that. A quick reminder of what the two of them had been heading to. Earlier being seduced at the door before being tugged down to the couch where Naruto had been promising what was going to be an amazing blowjob. Kakashi himself had been out of his mind breaking their kiss only to watch tanned fingers dip lower and lower.

There was no doubt about it. A few minutes later and Kakashi would have had his hand fisted in Naruto’s soft hair as he urged the boy to-

Well that was what would have happened if the door had not suddenly opened revealing his former teacher and killing his hard-on.

“This is, he’s Kakashi! He’s like.” Minato Sensei fumbled his briefcase dropping on the ground and his hands gestured wildly. “Way older than you.”

Kakashi swallowed at the reminder peeping up at the boy that he was thirteen years older than. But it was hard to remember that with the way they clicked. The way they talked and god the way Naruto understood and matched him. Naruto talked filthy and turned into a sobbing mess when Kakashi did the same. It was hard to remember something like age during that.

“Don’t turn this into about his age!” Naruto snapped his fingers finally leaving Kakashi’s waistband. “Don’t you dare Dad. This is more than that. You are supposed to _knock_.” Naruto stressed. “This is my place and if even Mom doesn’t waltz in without a plan, a phone call and knocking and messaging a few minutes before. You don’t get to just use the emergency key and waltz in.”

“But-“

“Privacy!” Naruto snapped and the warmth on Kakashi’s lap was just gone because Naruto had wiggled away. “This is exactly why I moved out! If Mom can restrain herself why can’t you?”

“Naruto.” Kakashi avoided the glance his former Sensei tried to give him instead trying to find the cream walls fascinating. “He’s so much older than you. We just want you to have a healthy relationship-“

“Ero-Sennin told me just how your relationship with Mom started out.” Naruto cut him off dryly his arms folded. “I can assure you no long watching creepily from afar went on here.”

It certainly had not. It had started at an ice-cream shop. Then seeing each other in passing on the train once. It had taken a month to get each other’s names and that was only because they had tagged along with their friends who happened to know each other.

Which had led to heated stares and eventually more teasing as the night went off to when they could have finally abandoned their friends. Their back and forth banter trying to see who could unnerve the other had done nothing but heat them up. By the time Kakashi had gotten Naruto in his bed the first time it had been nothing but rush, passion and heat.

He had glorified in Naruto biting and scratching him. Even when he had flipped the boy to take him from behind, grinning at every audible tear in his sheets and the way Naruto howled and bit the sheets, the pillow, Kakashi’s discarded shirt, it had been wild.

They matched each other. They both knew how rare that was, so even though he had been given a shock. Even though the most fucked up situation had just happened, even though it  would be tough from here on out. Even though the hurtful comments were just going to start. He would not leave Naruto until the boy said so.

“Leave.” Naruto said softly and Kakashi jolted realizing that the blue gaze was now focused on him. He frowned.

“Wha?” Minato sensei stuttered.

“Leave Dad. I’m nineteen and I know you care. I get it. You are worried too. Fine I get that but you don’t get to guide my life. Especially since no one guided yours.”

“Naruto.” Minato Sensei’s voice was in between lost and worried. Naruto took a step back towards Kakashi. Kakashi felt a twitch of interest towards their previous activities.

“Leave Dad.” Naruto growled and Kakashi swallowed as the blue gaze intensified.

“For now.” Minato sighed and the door was closing with a soft click. Kakashi barely heard it. His eyes were fixed on the blonde standing before him.

“So my Dad taught you?” Naruto was amused.

“Yeah.” Kakashi sighed as he tried to keep his gaze above the belt. And failed miserably. Naruto slid his hands over his chest to linger at his hips and Kakashi thrust up before he could help it a whine escaping his throat. What had happened a few moments ago no longer mattered. What mattered was Naruto and his gaze, his teasing smile and his hands that Kakashi wanted on him like yesterday.

“I promised you.” Naruto chuckled his voice low and Kakashi swallowed as one of Naruto’s hands traveled up slowly. Up his stomach, skimmed his chest and throat to drift teasingly over his lips. “I was going to give you an amazing.” Naruto slowly licked his lips and Kakashi gritted his teeth and gripped the his pants. “Blowjob.” Naruto finished in a whisper.

“No, you said you would give me the best head I ever had.” Kakashi teased back, trying to control his breathing. “To think you were holding back all this time.”

“We never had the opportunity to take our time before.” Naruto laughed. “It’s usually fast and harsh but now I want to do slow and savour.” Naruto took a tiny step forward to Kakashi. “To really taste you.”

“Keep talking and it will be sooner than you think.” Kakashi hissed watching as Naruto’s hands hooked under his shirt to pull it off and away with one smooth motion. Revealing to Kakashi toned and tanned skin lightly flushed.

“I’m about to blow your mind.” Naruto whispered as he sank slowly to his knees his hands coming to rest on either sides of Kakashi’s hips. Kakashi held his breath at the first stroke over his jean covered legs to release it in a huff when the hands stroked back up.

“Tease.” He whispered watching Naruto’s focused expression.

“You love it.” Naruto chuckled his hands hooking over Kakashi’s waistband. Kakashi arched up to assist Naruto and twitched as Naruto slowly pulled the pants down to pool at his knees. A harsh tug and they were pooling at his feet.

“Now?” Kakashi asked as Naruto focused on his boxers.

“Patience.” Naruto hissed and Kakashi was the one to hiss afterwards as Naruto’s hand snaked into his lap to give a firm quick rub. The hand returned to Kakashi’s hip and he suppressed a whine.

Taking a break from staring at Naruto’s focused expression, Kakashi focused on the ceiling. Focusing his breathing as he felt Naruto lean further over him, watching him. Feeling the light touches in his lap and pretending that they were not affecting him. That they were not driving him to an edge.

A tap on his hip had him arching up so Naruto could dispense with the soft boxers as well. He still avoided the boy’s gaze. There was no doubt that Naruto’s expression would be lustful and knowing. If this was to go at Naruto’s pace, Kakashi had to control himself.

He could feel the way his arousal stuck to his stomach seeping no doubt making a small pool. He heard Naruto chuckle his voice close to Kakashi’s stomach. He braced himself for the tease that would come and groaned when wet heat licked across his erection.

“Amazing.” Naruto reminded him and Kakashi looked down to see blue eyes glistening mischievously at him. “When you are ready.” Naruto took Kakashi’s hand and pressed it on the top of his head for a firm second before letting go. Kakashi swallowed feeling control seep from him.

“Sure?” Kakashi asked for Naruto’s sake, the last thing he needed was the boy to end up coughing.

Blue eyes peered up at him. Keeping contact before Naruto was hovering his lips right above the head of Kakashi’s cock. Naruto winked and those lips were travelling down and over the head. Kakashi resisted throwing his head back as he groaned, instead stroking Naruto’s cheek and savouring how full it felt.

He hissed as the feeling of wet heat intensified watching as a little drool seeped from Naruto and down his length. He met Naruto’s gaze warily because they had just started there was no way he would attempt something like that so soon. Then he watched the blue eyes sparkle and Kakashi knew he was fucked.

There was no sense in bracing himself. His hand gripped Naruto’s hair in a last ditch attempt for control but it was already too late. He was sliding further into Naruto’s mouth, further and further and the choked sound he made when the head of his dick pressed against slick wetness was inhuman.

Around him the confines massaged and strangled. He met determined eyes again but had to make sure.

“Okay?” He asked hoarsely. Naruto blinked slowly twice. That was their yes. He left out a sigh of release before he slowly thrust a little deeper savouring the feeling. “So good.” He hissed the familiar haze rising again.

He had plans for Naruto later but he was going to spill here in the boy’s mouth. Later they could do anything. Everything. But right now he was going to thrust and thrust until he was filling Naruto’s mouth or painting his face. Or both.

The wet sounds from Naruto’s mouth was just driving him higher and higher. He kept a firm grip keeping Naruto from going too fast. It was slow and steady the strangling feeling of Naruto’s throat driving him closer.

It was intense and slow at the same time. Just allowing himself to lose to the rhythm going closer and closer to the goal. Then there was a chuckle and he shivered as the vibration traveled up his cock. He met Naruto’s amused blue eyes before he became aware of the hot hands that grabbed onto his hips. His grip on Naruto slackened and his shout filled the room when Naruto shoved him down his throat in one go.

He had a split second to savour the boy with his lips at his base before Naruto was pulling back up slow and lewd his eyes dancing.

There was no sense in bracing himself. It would go at Naruto’s pace. He resolved himself to that as his hands lay limp as Naruto fucked his mouth back down on Kakashi again. Quick and way too good.

Before he would have said he would have held out for quite some time. Now it was a matter of minutes. He groaned again when Naruto pulled off all the way pink tongue dancing over his length before Naruto was taking him deep in his mouth again. There was no way he would give this up.

X

“Best ever.” Naruto gloated as Kakashi gently massaged the boy’s jaw. “You know it was.” Kakashi merely chuckled as he made sure Naruto was not too stiff. Of course it had been. Even before Naruto had pulled off his cock to do the fantastic tongue work to his balls it had been the best ever.

With blue eyes fixed on him like a hungry animal waiting to pounce. Naruto had devoured him. The intensity was off the charts. They were off the charts. The shudder that had gone through Naruto when he coaxed Kakashi to finish….No doubt about it. Best ever.

“We’ve got the rest of the night.” He reminded Naruto. “You got to savour.” He held Naruto’s face in a gentle grip making the boy keep looking at him. “Now about my turn.”

“I just gave you the best blowjob of your life.” Naruto laughed and Kakashi softened seeing the blue eyes dance. “What can you do to match up?”

Kakashi grinned. “If we’re talking about oral. There’s something I’m infinitely better at.” His grin widened at the way Naruto’s eyes darkened and the way the boy shuddered. They weren’t finished here, not by a long shot.

X

Kakashi was not surprised when Minato turned up in his room a night after. No sound, the man was just there. Like a ghost. He wondered if Naruto was aware of this part of his Father. The former military man. The man that had been in the same service Kakashi himself had been part of.

The same service that most likely still carried on somewhere. Minato Sensei who had been part of the system to assist them to a normal life. Who had done a superb job of if making them feel normal and helping themselves distance themselves from their pasts.

Kakashi did not blame Minato for being worried. After everything them had seen while in service. He just knew the things he had glimpsed had nothing on what Minato Sensei most likely had seen. Did Naruto know what his Dad had been? Or was it a family secret?

The old ways died hard and Minato’s family was all he had. Kakashi knew that, so as he met the gaze of his former teacher he fought to stay still and watch the man as the man stared right back at him.

He understood why Minato was worried and he believed the man had the right to that but he was not going anywhere.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again Kakashi.” Minato Sensei said softly as if he had not invaded Kakashi’s room in the middle of the night. “Regardless of how we met again.”

“Wish I could say the same Sensei.” Kakashi shrugged. “That’s not something I wanted my Sensei to see.” Minato twitched for a second his only sign of discomfort before sighing heavily.

“He has a lot of Kushina in him.” The man admitted. “He looks like me but he’s a stubborn as her. Very confrontational. You know Kushina.”

Kakashi did. There was no doubt who had the control in every aspect of that relationship. The woman could take care of herself. There was no doubt she was by Minato’s side by choice.

“He must have been a handful.” Kakashi sighed.

“Yes, he’s family.” Minato flashed a grin that was so diplomatic that Kakashi tensed. “This really isn’t how I thought I would see you again.”

“Me neither.” Kakashi grunted. “I didn’t know you had a kid at that time.”

“Over protectiveness.” Minato laughed. “I guess I don’t have to warn you about anything.” Minato backed away slowly until he was at Kakashi’s open window. “You still know what I’m capable of.” And the room was filled with the sense of dark, quiet.

The intensity pouring off Minato was hard to fight. Kakashi could still remember how the man was. How he had gotten his many nicknames. He was also reminded that even back then he knew he could not defeat him. Even as happy and carefree as he was. Deep in Minato was the sleeping beast.

“I look forward to dinner with Kushina-san.” Kakashi said softly. “Eventually not now.” Because he and Naruto still needed time. He was happy trailing in the boy’s wake but he was going to keep him from running into situations head first.

Even knowing how dangerous his Sensei and his wife were, Kakashi would not be going anywhere. He could not get this anywhere else. The peace Naruto brought. The intensity. It had not been like this with anyone else and it never would. The two of them had to unravel each other’s secrets but Kakashi had a feeling that would not be a problem. He just knew an intense blue gaze would blink up at him, accepting maybe even a bit loving. Before tanned hands would reach up to embrace him and pull him in. That was what Naruto was.


	18. Hope for the future (ANBU AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANBU Kakashi comes across something he can't believe but he feels a spark inside him urging him to keep going

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's late....i'm so tired.........ugh my plans are writing until i'm ahead of the days again. Thankfully i have tons of fluff planned  
> *Until I get ahead of the drabbles I can't work on the JiraOro story....sorry guys it frustrates me too. I suck at managing this....does it make you guys feel better to know that it may be a double update for the JiraOro? I hope so

Kakashi had been alone when it happened. He knew for a fact the nearest person was a good hundred meters towards the village. That was why he was out here after all but he had just rested against an old tree in the forest when he heard it.

Two noises. The first a screech. That had him up and drawing weapons, locating the direction even before the sound had trailed away. The second was far more confusing.

The sound of a child. Of crying. Kakashi allowed himself a moment of suspicion before he was running towards the sound. He kept his ANBU mask on because with a disturbance like that one, someone was bound to turn up eventually or would hurry in that direction.

With him being the first on the scene that would make him responsible. He leapt stealthily through the trees moving fast and keeping quiet. The sniffles and cry's got louder the closer he got and Kakashi was not looking forward to it.

He smelt the smoke before he found the child. A small circle of burnt grass and symbols and sitting in the middle hands to face sat a child.

Kakashi his in tree leaves unable to believe his eye. He cautiously moved his forehead protector out the way of Obito’s eye so he could scan where the child sat. He swallowed watching the child and Kakashi was growing unsure of the child’s age the longer he looked.

Because of the crying he had been going with five or lower but the longer he stared the more he felt cold and his eyes drifted back to the circle and the symbols that were becoming far more familiar the more he glanced at it.

Had Sensei not been working with time space jutsus? And Uzumaki jutsus in general? Kakashi had been fairly distant but he could remember that much. His gaze drifted to the child once again. Scruffy, a little dirty and from what Kakashi could see plenty bruised, he knew he could not let his Hokage find the child.

He knew what he was looking at. It was Sensei and Kushina-san. But Kakashi knew the two had not been fused together. This child was undoubtedly theirs.

There was no way he could allow anyone else but him to deal with this. If this child was from the future and there was no doubt about it, he would be sent back with no problem sooner or later. Kakashi would simply keep his mouth shut about what happened.

The crying had slowed down a little and the boy removed his hands from his face allowing Kakashi a good glimpse of what he had only glimpsed before. Kushina-san’s face. Or at least some her features. He was not surprised her genes trumped Minato in what counted.

He had heard of time space jutsus going wrong. Jiraiya-sama for one. The man still laughed about ending up on another side of the continent. He had heard about the space part of time space jutsus going wrong. But he had never once heard about the time part going wrong even when making a jutsu from scratch.

Yet he was looking at what had to be the time part of a space time jutsu gone wrong. This boy. How many years in the future was he from? Ten? Fifteen? He looked like five , six years of age. There was no doubt he was from far in the future. If only he had been born that time too, if all of them had.

Brushing those thoughts away, Kakashi readjusted his mask and dropped down a few feet away from the boy. Ignoring the flinch he received he offered a hand.

“Come.” He said in a low voice not wanting to give away just who he was. The boy stared at him and Kakashi with resolved noted the familiar blue eyes.

“Mask.” The boy breathed and Kakashi changed his estimation on the boy’s age.

“Yes.” Kakashi nodded. “I’m sorry but you can’t stay here for now. I’ll take you someplace safe for a while.” At least until the investigation was over. Then Kakashi would bring him back.

“You wear a mask like those with old Gramps.” The boy breathed and Kakashi heard the awe.

“I’m Shinobi, call me Hound.” Kakashi told him as the boy took his hand. Kakashi noted the overly warm hand and the facial markings that neither Kushina or Minato had. Maybe he was from further ahead than he originally thought.

“I’m Uzumaki Naruto.” The boy grinned even as Kakashi noted the underlying nervousness. “I’m not too sure how this happened. I was at the academy and…” He trailed off and Kakashi could hear the hurt and confusion in his tone.

“You aren’t there anymore. You aren’t home.” Kakashi said slowly. “You can’t be seen by anyone. What was the last thing you did?”

Naruto looked away sheepishly. “I stole a scroll from the Fourth’s collection that the Third was studying. I forgot I had it but after I ran away from the academy…..” Blue eyes looked regretful. “I tripped and I was upset then I was here.”

“You’re in the past.” Kakashi said bluntly. “The last people that can see you now are the Fourth and the Third. Especially the Fourth.” Kakashi just knew the man would lose it seeing what had to be his son. And no doubt about it whatever had happened would be fixed and this would be all a faint dream.

He curiously looked at Naruto’s facial markings again. Knowing what he did about Konoha’s enemies it could also not be facial markings but scars. He felt cold thinking about possible torture but the kid seemed alright.

He was a little small but if he was at the academy he was six or seven. He most likely had been raised around Minato and Kushina all his life. When word got around he was missing he would be back in no time.

Kakashi did not envy him for when he got back. The kid looked lonely which meant Kushina was still on active duty. Which meant the off and on argument between the Hokage and his wife had been lost by the Hokage. Kakashi was not surprised.

Hokage was a busy job so Naruto might just be a little lonely. He knew about ANBU masks and names meaning the kid most likely had a few ANBU babysitters. Kakashi was honestly glad to hear the Third was still around. The man had been good to them all.

A little lonely and worried but mainly safe and alive. That was this kid. No underlying tension no worrying and certainly not on edge ready to lash out to kill. The future he had dreamed to hope for. This kid looked like the proof of it.

And he was cute too. A strong wind blew past ruffling Naruto’s and Kakashi’s hair. Kakashi smiled under his mask and for the first time in a while it felt real. He did not want to know details of the future but knowing kids like this were there was enough for him. He was curious to whether he actually still lived but he felt that could rest.

X

“I’ve never seen hair like yours in the village before.” Naruto whispered. Kakashi just watched him silently as they sat on the flower hill. The boy’s manner went form loud and brash to silent and contemplative. It was enough to worry him.

“I don’t go out a lot.” Kakashi laughed softly. Other than missions and duties or being dragged around by Gai.

“You need to go out for ramen.” Naruto said firmly. “You’ll love it.” He paused. “If you have it here that it.”

“We have ramen.” Kakashi nodded. Naruto had taken a while but he had caught on to what Kakashi’s theory on what happened to him. It helped that Kakashi had recognized Minato-Sensei’s handwriting on part of the scroll Naruto still had on him.

“Why do you treat me like this?” Naruto asked and Kakashi shrugged because beyond duty there was no answer. He was going beyond it now and part of it was because it was Minato-sensei’s son no doubt about it. Still there was another reason.

The question had slipped out his mouth the moment he had picked Naruto up to carry on his back but he had been so curious and dying to hear an answer.

_“Say, do you have a dream?”_

_“I’m going to be Hokage.” Naruto had chuckled on his back. “I’ll surpass all those before me.”_

Minato’s dream. Obito’s dream. It was continuing down a generation. He had felt so light hearing that. He sort of wanted to live to see it.

This kid was cute. Talking about everything and nothing. Blurting out some insightful stuff, looking beyond what was said. Taking in the fact that this was not his Konoha and trying to subtly learn as much as he could.

No doubt he was their child. He had Kushina’s curiosity and Minato’s charisma. Kakashi had almost let a few things slip about himself.

The kid was honestly a little short a little small but Kakashi himself as a kid had not been exactly a giant and even now he was still growing.

“How old are you?” He asked curiously fighting not to ask any more information. He already knew by his name alone that Minato had lost the argument on who would take whose name on marriage. (Obviously Kushina had won) Minato had named his kid after the character in Jiraiya-sama’s first book. A book that had inspired Minato-sensei and Kakashi too. A little bit.

“Seven.” Naruto hummed as he expertly plucked out weeds from among the flowers. Kakashi wondered about that. Kushina was horrible with plants. Still seven years old. He was fourteen now. Who knew how long he would have to wait to meet this kid. If he still lived.

Seven years old. Even though somewhere underneath that expression lurked Kushina. The boy was still in a way cute. Kakashi wanted to ask about the marks but it was better to leave it be

X

They spent a week together before the time for the kid finally came. The amount of chakra coming from the spot the kid burnt made his hair stand on one end. Kakashi gave the kid a quick hug goodbye because it seemed as if he needed it.

He was a little curious to what he would turn out to be. He reminded Kakashi of three of his important people. But he was no doubt his own person.

The kiss to the side of his mask stunned him but Naruto was already wiggling away and running to the burnt circle of grass. To disappear the moment he got there.

Kakashi was frozen there for a few moments at the boy’s cheek but waved it away eventually. It seemed Kushina had too much hand in raising him if he could so easily dish out such embarrassing affection. Even Minato Sensei stuck to firm warm shoulder pats. If you were off guard your hands were full of red Uzumaki hair and Kushina. Terrifying.

X

“Sure you have nothing to report Kakashi?” The Hokage asked as Kakashi sat in the man’s office window. Kakashi shook his head for a negative answer as he stared out to Konoha. He wondered it the boy had made it back okay. They had managed to get along rather well even if he was a messy noisy brat.

“Just saying because something has changed.” Minato noted. “You seem a little. I don’t know. Lighter.”

Kakashi contemplated that for a second. He did feel lighter. Maybe because he had a little more hope for the future. He also had a new goal. He eyed Kushina who was asleep at the Hokage’s side her chair so close to him she might not have bothered considering she was almost in the man’s lap.

Could he do it? How long would he have to wait? How far in the future had the boy come from? Somehow, he wanted to meet him again.

_“You think you can surpass all the Hokages?”_

_“Sure I can! I’ll work hard and make everyone acknowledge me ya know!”_

Kakashi wanted time to speed up. It would be nice to meet the blonde again. He had a lot of patience. He would wait, the Konoha he had hope for existed in some form. Naruto was nothing like his generation. That was enough. So how long did he have to wait to meet him?


	19. Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day off where they can pretend they are normal. Don't have to worry and can walk among people. The whole team has changed, still Naruto loves a festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update hurray!!  
> I swear because i want to make them a little long, they end up taking too much time

So much for a reunion outing. They might have arrived together but the moment they had gotten there and the crowd started surging around them they had all disappeared. Naruto had expected that from Sasuke. All the people surrounding him, Naruto was surprised the man had even come.

So when Sasuke had melted into the crowd without a word to any of them Naruto had not been surprised. Sai had been harder to understand. He had gone to festivals with Sai before. The man had asked question after question usually tagging along with him before retreating somewhere to people watch. Usually a roof. Naruto had the feeling that Sai did not fully get what a festival was for but he was working on it.

Kakashi Sensei. Naruto was honestly surprised the man had stuck with them as far as the temple. He knew he was not the only one. It was creepy how Kakashi Sensei  had stuck with them the entire way to the little village. Then with them as they changed clothes and went to the temple. When Kakashi had vanished when they were coming down from the temple and they were passing the vendors they all had shrugged accepting it.

Sakura-chan on the other hand. If Sasuke had not come, well she would have walked around with him a little longer he guessed. She had before but this time Sakura had melted into the crowd just as quick as Sai and Sasuke had and Naruto knew she was not trailing after any of them. Actually he was not entirely certain where she had slipped off to or what her goal was.

This was simple harvest festival. In the air was a mixture of food frying and the smell of drying grass. Or hay. Or cane, or maybe rice or corn. Naruto had not checked to see what their crop was that they were celebrating the bountiful harvest for. He was happy for them however. The smiles on everyone’s faces even as the adults looks exhausted. This was what he was here for so he did not mind too much how everyone had slipped off to different places.

They weren’t genin anymore. It was hard to believe and sometimes it felt as though nothing had changed but they were no longer genin or Chuunins. Team Seven had changed and grown up. Before, maybe the three of them would have stuck together and navigated the crowds going from stall to stall and looking for their Sensei.

When it had been Sakura, Sai and himself it had been more Sakura keeping an  eye on the two of them with Captain  Yamato elsewhere or Kakashi Sensei already abandoned ship. It had always ended the same, them finding the water way to watch the fireworks there. Mostly because of Sakura.

Now this year, this time that they had snuck away to this festival. He was alone but not lonely. Naruto looked up at the evening sky, blue, pink and orange. No storm clouds in sight a perfect day for a festival although he highly doubted rain would dampen these people’s mood.

It was a good thing their recent missions had given them a little extra to spend. Naruto watched as the civilians walked around him enjoying their celebration. He tried to make the choco banana last but two bites and he was running his tongue over the stick sadly, looking for any remaining flavour. There was only so long you could stretch it.

He could smell the Yakisoba stall and was tempted to buy but the evening was still young. His mouth watered as children ran past in their hands candy apples, crepes and dangos. He was hungry just watching them.

The hand that shoved something on his head surprised him. Naruto looked up to see Kakashi next to him one hand holding a few sticks of dangos. The other holding a festival mask to Naruto’s head. Strong fingers adjusted the mask on the back of Naruto’s head. Naruto felt the mask slide to the side of his face and raised an eyebrow at Kakashi’s uncharacteristic action.

“What is it?” He asked noting that Kakashi had a festival mask of his own hanging on his elbow.

Kakashi handed Naruto a few of the dango sticks and leaned back like Naruto adjusting the mask to the side of his head like he had done to Naruto. “A fox.”

“Fitting.” Naruto chuckled. He reached out mentally for Kurama but retreated when he saw that the fox was sleeping. He would find out later then.

The two of them stood in silence watching the people around them. The noise a pleasant buzz and Kakashi’s warmth at his side. The festival continued on as the day got darker, torches making an appearance.

Kakashi shifted next to him and Naruto looked around at him to grin at the sight of Kakashi’s Hound mask now facing him. Kakashi’s hand was at his mouth his head bowed a little bit and Naruto just knew the man was eating.

Did he still want to see his Sensei’s face? Definitely. He had been waiting and waiting to see it and now instead of Kakashi pretending he did not know what Naruto was talking about, he was letting his guard down and trusting Naruto to not betray his trust and catch a glimpse in a normal moment.

“You didn’t have to.” Naruto spoke up smiling at the people walking all around them.

Kakashi did not even pretend not to know what he was talking about. “I wanted to.”

“That’s weird.” Naruto laughed. “You always disappear and do something else.”

“This isn’t so bad.” Kakashi said softly and Naruto was left with the impression the man had wanted to say something else.

“No it isn’t.” Naruto hummed. “I love festivals.”

“I know.”

They remained silent for a little longer their backs to a wall, watching the people around them as the place got gradually darker and darker. Naruto felt at peace. This was not Konoha but he felt at home watching festivals. It was different now, he no longer felt left out as he watched them. He felt at peace just watching over them.

Kakashi was not a big talker. He could do it, he was good at it but he seemed more comfortable being silent and watchful. Naruto had learned that over the years. Kakashi enjoyed hearing him talk and he liked poking fun at Naruto too. He liked teasing, whether on a mission or during training, the man would go from serious to tease. Sometimes half flirting half teasing but Naruto was unsure of those moments.

He would not say he was satisfied with how things were. He always had big dreams and even now, his dreams consisted of things that would certainly not be happening. It was greedy to want everything to change wasn’t it?

Part of him wanted to hold onto this forever. The younger part of him wished the others were here with him and the thinking part of him knew their absence was for the best.

They weren’t genins anymore and there was no need to be so attached to each other. Their relationship had not changed. Would not change. No matter if he actually wanted it to in some way.

“You really like festivals.” Kakashi said softly and Naruto turned to the man again to see Kakashi had snagged a gray fan to match his yutaka and was fanning himself lightly.

“Love them.” Naruto grinned. “I’d go all the time if I could. The food is awesome.” He could feel Kakashi’s searching look but instead he looked to where the villagers were slowly moving. He guessed the fireworks would be going up soon. Usually he would be with team seven and they would watch them together.

“There is a A-rank mission. To clear out some mountain bandits.” Kakashi said and Naruto frowned at the change of topic and at Kakashi bringing in work at a time like this. “The villagers are soon going to have a festival of their own and want it down as soon as possible. I took it and I leave in two days.”

Naruto paused his excitement rising at the thought of a good mission and another festival but he shoved down the feeling to scrutinize Kakashi. The man looked almost calm except for the small twitch of nervousness.

“You want us to come along?” Naruto asked in disbelief. A-rank mission? Their Sensei went on S-ranks alone. Frequently with promises he would call back up if needed. Or sometimes with Captain Yamato. They only teamed up now for the feeling of nostalgia.

A light flush across the exposed part of Kakashi’s face and the man met his eyes before answering. “Well just you really.”

There was a beat of silence as Naruto understood what the man was trying to hit towards. He knew? He had noticed? Naruto did some flushing of his own and fought to keep the eye contact. How long-?

No. Before he could allow himself to think about that. The mask. The food. Staying at his side. Was it possible that Kakashi had been sending him hints? Parting money from Kakashi was a fight. Him willingly buying Naruto food and the mask?

It was like a date. Or a hint of a new beginning. Naruto traced over the face of his fox mask before giving Kakashi a considering look. He knew Kakashi, confronting the man about his intentions now would get him nowhere he would have to wait until he was ready.

“You never let me tag along.” He teased watching the flush disappear from Kakashi’s face along with the hint of nervousness.

“Mah well, you’ve proved that age makes you more reliable.” Kakashi teased back. Naruto did not miss the quick flick down of Kakashi’s gaze towards his mostly opened Yutaka. But he pretended that he did.

“I’ve always been reliable.” Naruto pretended to frown. He went back to people watching and grinned as Kakashi slid a few inches closer.

He had been slightly worried about being alone and watching the fireworks going up. It seemed like a break in the Team Seven tradition in some weird way but now, he had the feeling that this festival was the dawn of some new practices and traditions. He did not know why or how long but the time would come for all those answers to be answered. Now they could relax and watch the people around them let their guards down as if they were normal people too.

Excited cheer from the villagers and Naruto’s eyes watched the first streak up before it exploded into an array of colours. A warm hand slipped into his and he gave it a gentle squeeze. They did not have to talk about it now. Ninjas rarely talked with their mouths after all.


	20. Which one is the one he wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto knew what he wanted, he just did not know how to explain it, describe it or even ask for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being late again....yeah just give me some time so i can get back on track lol.  
> Just gonna see and hope that I can at least get ahead by like 5 tomorrow. Calling a big number in hopes I will surpass it.  
> day 20!

As Hokage, it seemed as if Kakashi had magically transformed overnight. Naruto had known the man was dependable and strong, also cool but he had not been prepared for efficient Kakashi. Just where had this man been hiding when they were genins?

Kakashi’s official day in office, Naruto had not known what he was expecting but the serious no nonsense Kakashi had certainly not been it. He had turned up two hours early for assistant duty and Kakashi had already been _there_.

Watching the man pace around the office going through several files had frozen Naruto in his tracks at the door. The jokes he had prepared for the day slipped from his mind. All he could think and wonder was who was he looking at?

It had been Shizune arriving behind him that had prompted him to move forward and get his hands messy in the job of Hokage’s assistant. Kakashi’s questions and fast demands had kept him on his toes. There had simply been too much to _do_ and Tsunade baa-chan had cleaned up plenty matters before retiring.

It had been early evening before he risked sending a clone for food. Kakashi had simply inhaled his when Naruto’s back was turned checking over the proposal for the academy. He had forgotten about his disappointment of missing the mask being lowered when he watched Kakashi stretch his tired frame.

He knew Kakashi had gotten the cloak done for personal reasons. Naruto could guess a few of them. Most of them, but there was only so much he could endure before he got caught gawking with his tongue on the floor.

Even with his face mostly hidden Kakashi was handsome. In fact, Naruto would have to admit if only to himself that because Kakashi’s face was hidden his attractiveness stood out. When you got used to the mask there were other parts of Kakashi that drew attention.

Like his back. His walk. His hands. His voice. It was a fight with his control every time Kakashi spoke without warning. It had been bad enough before the man became Hokage with the teasing tone or the low drawl.

Kakashi’s commanding Hokage voice? It was slowly driving him insane. It was full of command but it was honestly more than that. Did he miss Kakashi’s Team Seven Sensei way of talking? Obviously, but he was quickly growing addicted to Hokage Kakashi.

His fantasies had certainly improved. By a lot. Even with the busy days helping the Hokage or going on a mission, early morning and late at night were reserved for distressing so he could make it another day without ruining everything.

It was amusing how he had a long list of fantasies based on their interactions. The training sessions ones that had been greatly improved by him accidentally reading the wrong book when book shopping with Sai. The amount of detail he put in his fantasies now, certainly made things better, and easier.

He tried to stick to reality as much as possible in his fantasies. Otherwise he felt empty inside when he was finished. The last thing he needed was that. It was bad enough he was suffering unfulfilled and unable to tell anyone. It would add insult to injury if someone close to him started picking up on his depressed mood. They might suggest he go ‘find someone’ or settle down or something similar.

Naruto had no faith in his acting skills when it came to hiding something personal. It would slip out he was attracted to someone and he knew the person would dig until he was exposed. He loved his friends, his village but these people tended to dig until they found blood. Expected of a Shinobi village but they were trying to get away from such things.

At least that was what it looked like Kakashi was trying to do. Naruto was just paying attention. He would be the successor. He knew it. The village knew it but he wanted to surpass them all and Kakashi was going to be hard to pass just by the man’s change in everything.

How was he supposed to handle this?

XxX

Something was different. Naruto was unsure what it was but it was something. It was the mood in the air. How everyone spoke. Something in their work dynamic had changed. Naruto knew it was not because he was slacking behind.

It was something else.

It was something a little darker, plenty considerate and it had him feeling itchy when work was out the way. He never realized how much he looked at Kakashi until the time came when he had to stop looking at him.

Naruto was unsure what it was, what Kakashi was thinking but out the corner of his eye he frequently caught Kakashi contemplating him. It bothered him, it bothered him a lot because as long as the man stared at him he was unable to look back.

It changed the way his jerk off sessions went as well. Instead of fantasizing of what he wanted them to do. Naruto found the thought of Kakashi watching him patiently as he jerked himself off to be a huge turn on. It was a fight not to call the man’s name after he came. Old habits die hard, he was shinobi.

XxX

Naruto was, baffled. Stunned. He knew he was not looking too much into it. He had seen that. He had just seen Kakashi sneak a look at his crotch. What the hell. The man could have hidden the look better, this was Kakashi Naruto knew the man could have snuck a look without letting Naruto even know.

But Naruto had caught him. He knew Kakashi had seen him catch him yet the man was going along as if nothing was wrong. What was he to do? There was no one to ask. To question. He could ask Shizune nee-chan but somehow he did not see that conversation ending well for either of them. The one time he asked her anything hormonal related the woman had blushed and giggled and fought to explain in baby terms.

It was tons better than Tsunade Baa-chan who just blurted out everything and anything leaving you more educated than you needed to be. Naruto had only asked her a personal question once. _Once_.

Still he was not imagining things. Kakashi had snuck a look at his crotch and Naruto felt eyes burning onto his ass every time he left the room. He knew it was not Shizune nee-chan. It was not the ANBU on the roof either. Why was it Kakashi?

He fought to control his breathing when he felt the Hokage looking at him. It took him to figure out the heated looks and the work related ones. It was all escalating. He was woken up harshly from naps by Kakashi lightly dropping a book on his head and the feeling of a warm hand lingering on his back.

During the consultation he found himself way too close to Kakashi although it had not mattered before. He had control over himself. Now just inhaling Kakashi’s scent made his head spin and his hands tremble but he quickly gained control over himself.

Part of him wanted to ask the Hokage what this was. What were they doing. What was he thinking but fear kept him quiet and duty made him continue on.

XxX

Part of Naruto was ecstatic over the nomination. Another part of him was a little distant. As good as this was, as exciting. This was not his goal. Being suggested for ANBU was a big deal he knew that. Yet he was here in the office that would one day be his. He had no desire to be anywhere else.

As grateful as he was to the council. He would ask Kakashi to gently turn them down. He doubted he would be able to say anything besides hell no to their faces and he was touched.

He followed Kakashi back to the Hokage office and immediately noticed the lack of people. No ANBU outside. He had taken just a few steps inside and was already searching for the ANBU’s presence. They were not in the room or directly outside. They were outside the building.

He could handle himself. So could Kakashi but the lack of ANBU in the office had Naruto nervous. Why were they not here? Was something sensitive that he was not allowed to know about going on? Or were they in danger?

Naruto’s last mission had led in him almost having his match right outside Konoha’s gates. As it was he had ended up making ANBU nervous. Those on patrol that was.

He walked right up to Kakashi noting the man’s tense figure and lowered his voice not willing to take any chances. “Kakashi-sensei, do you think-?” He never got to finish his sentence because Kakashi was whirling them around pressing Naruto against the desk a finger to his lips.

Apprehension flooded Naruto and his guard went up even as his gaze went to the door. He glared at Kakashi realizing that the man was between him and the door but knew he was quick enough to solve that problem if someone came bursting in. Kakashi took a deep shuddering breath his gaze flickering between the door and Naruto.

“Just tell me.” Naruto whispered. This was not the time to be holding back information. He knew Konoha had its faults but if Kakashi had been battling corruption from within on his own and it was coming to bite him on the ass now, Naruto would never let him live it down.

He would help. Save the day but to his retirement day, Naruto would never let him forget it. Kakashi shuddered again and he was looking down at Naruto. Naruto frowned unable to read the look and then Kakashi was removing his finger from Naruto’s lips.

And Naruto’s thoughts shattered as the man replaced the finger with his mouth. He could feel Kakashi’s lips through the mask. Warm, wet, perfect. His eyes slid shut his arms wrapping around Kakashi before he could think.

XxX

Naruto was not going to say no one in the office knew about their new relationship. He was not an idiot and neither were the people who worked with them. Nothing had changed on the surface but Naruto knew he dropped enough clues for someone who knew them enough to figure it out.

Shizune nee-chan knew for sure. Naruto knew she did. Nothing changed in her manner for sure but Naruto saw the long look she gave the Hokage after he had tottered in after Kakashi’s idea of a long ‘work out’ she had said nothing but Naruto had been thoroughly embarrassed throwing himself more and more into his duties.

It would be stupid to think the ANBU did not know or did not suspect. They were always there after all. Always lingering looking down at them or watching from across the room. Not that anything big had changed but sometimes there was this tension between the two of them and Naruto would break the gaze first because he had to.

If this was his Sensei he would have played it up but Kakashi was more than he was before. He knew how he would have proceeded with Jounin Kakashi. Kakashi the Sensei. Kakashi the Hokage was totally different. He liked them both but he only faintly knew how to deal with one.

XxX

Naruto bounced lightly on the soft bed to where he had been pushed. His stomach was tight with anticipation and a little worry. This part of Kakashi, had it always been there? Lingering? This intensity, this focus. He was over his head, but he was not afraid.

He sat up slowly, his back to the headboard as he met the gaze of the two men facing him. It was hard not to keep his eyes on the one of the left. The man he had missed more than he felt he should. Kakashi Sensei and next to him Hokage Kakashi. Naruto shuddered at the way the two men looked down at him. Never in his wildest fantasies had he called up something like this.

The two men exchanged a look and Naruto was struck on how different they were. Kakashi Sensei was more playful, his eyes dancing as he took in Naruto’s figure. His half unzipped pants and his open jacket. Hokage Kakashi was far more controlled. He was amused but Naruto only knew that because he had been getting to know that Kakashi for the past few months.

“Maa, how do we do this?” Kakashi Sensei asked and Naruto shivered at his playful tone. He had missed that. He had not known until the man spoke.

“Depends what we want the end result to be.” The Hokage mused. He placed a hand under his chin, his gaze sweeping over Naruto. “I have a few ideas that even someone as needy as Naruto should be able to handle.”

“Hey!” Naruto protested before he stopped the weight of both gazes on him quickening his breathing.

“Yes?” The Hokage purred. Naruto swallowed slowly.

“What are you going to do to me?” He whispered.

“Nothing we haven’t done before.” Kakashi Sensei reassured. “I mean it is always about what everyone wants Naruto. We want this and you need it.”

Need a face off between the Hokage and his Sensei? For what? To see who could drive him wilder? Fuck him better? In the end it was all Kakashi wasn’t it?

Admittedly the Hokage was vastly different to his Sensei. He had thought there would be more urgency. A sense of rush under every action yet it was not slow but it was not hurried either. One thing it was, it was unspoken. It did not just happen but they avoided the main issues.

That first kiss fueled by Kakashi being upset over his nomination to ANBU. Other than Kakashi’s declaration to not let him go which had sounded less Hokage and more Sensei, there had been nothing more.

He followed. He came when called half unable to believe and the other waiting to see. From looking to touching. He had been on cloud nine.

“Maa you don’t want me?” Kakashi Sensei asked his head slightly tilted and Naruto’s gaze locked onto him his many fantasies which had involved a training field and seductive instructions coming to mind.

He heard the swish of the cloak and watched as the Hokage walked a little away before leaning against the wall eyes on him. Naruto swallowed his growing apprehension and suspicion that he was being tested before extending his hand towards his Sensei.

“Sensei.” He whispered, just enough to carry to the Hokage.

“Good boy.” Kakashi grinned lowering his mask. The long scar and his mole revealed to the moonlit room. “You want me now do you?”

“Always.” Naruto corrected. His blood heated up, his arousal returning with a force as Kakashi slipped out his Jounin jacket. “ _Sensei_!”

“Always so cute.” Came from the Hokage. “Don’t you agree?”

“Maa he’s always been.” Kakashi Sensei grinned. “So adorable you can’t help but keep an eye on him.” The bed sank down a little when Kakashi Sensei placed a knee on the bed. “So you want me?”

Naruto wanted to groan ‘yes’ as an answer but the words would not come out. He did want the Sensei he had been lusting after all this time. The man he had admired, lusted after in secret and who he followed and got shaped by his actions.

But over the past few months and the past few weeks, he learnt there was more to the man that trained him. he had not been hiding, he just had just not shown himself to Naruto before now. Or Naruto had not cared to look.

The man who thrust into him slow and deep, one hand clenched in Naruto’s hair to make him arch his back as he whispered the most delicious filth in Naruto’s ear. The man who kissed Naruto as though it was nothing. If alone and Naruto handed a report Kakashi’s mask covered lips would brush his hand.

He liked that man too. If Kakashi wanted him to chose one to be with. Naruto honestly could not. He scooted back away from his Sensei his eyes going to where the Hokage watched.

“Both.” Naruto said softly.

“Oh?” Kakashi Sensei said.

“Both.” Naruto repeated.

“Really now.” Kakashi chuckled. “If you are sure you want everything. I’ll oblige you.”

Naruto closed his eyes to steady himself. When he opened them, both Kakashis were side by side giving each other amused looks.

“Well it looks like we’re right. He is serious.” Kakashi Sensei laughed as he moved forward sliding his hands over Naruto’s legs.

“We’re one the few that know him best after all.” The Hokage hummed moving closer until he was by Naruto’s side. “Of course one can never predict him perfectly. Nice to know we were right after all.” He had tugged down his own mask and leaned in the collar of his cloak teasing Naruto’s neck. “Sure Naruto?” And this voice was the voice he knew the best.

“I can be clueless sometimes.” Naruto admitted. “But this I know.” He glanced between the two men. “I don’t want anybody else. I want to stay with you and I want you to stay with me. All of you.” The serious no nonsense Kakashi that could run a village. The happy go lucky careless Jounin Sensei. The lover that needed to be touching Naruto from the moment they kissed to the moment they fell asleep. Wrapping around him like a vine nuzzled into Naruto’s neck. He wanted it all.

“I know what you feel.” Kakashi whispered into his neck as Kakashi Sensei began sliding Naruto’s pants down his legs. “You still haven’t figured it out yet. I was going to wait a few more years but the ANBU nomination surprised me.”

“Few years to what?” Naruto squeaked as Kakashi Sensei wrapped his fingers around Naruto’s heated length.

“You’re nineteen now.” Kakashi sighed with a nip to his neck. “I wanted to wait a few more months."

More months of those heated looks and his not too successful jerk off sessions? More mornings spent getting relief but it wearing off just as quick so he had to repeat at night? No doubt about it, somewhere in there he would have jumped Kakashi.

“Which had been the original plan.” Kakashi Sensei mused as he licked a slow wet trail up Naruto’s erection causing him to shiver from the sensation. “Sadly my hand was forced."

“You knew I wanted you.” Naruto gasped accusingly at the Hokage leaning over him.

“You weren’t very subtle.” Kakashi said dryly. “Like I said I planned to wait until you figured everything out.”

Until Naruto made a move that was. He wanted to pout in frustration but Kakashis movement down his body where he joined his close had Naruto freezing instead. Both men exchanged an amused look and that smile was way too much for Naruto to handle. His dick twitched in his Sensei’s hand.

“Work causes for so much concentration.” The Hokage mused as he ran a finger down Naruto’s length. “I’ve been holding in so much. I think it’s far past time I did something a little more me.” Then Kakashi was opening his mouth and Naruto was watching his dick slide in while Kakashi Sensei was scooting down lower. Naruto gripped the sheets harder. He wanted this. He needed them. Yes he wanted to talk but he got most of what he wanted already.

No matter what he had imagined. It was not as if Kakashi could have walked up to him on the street and invited him on an actual date. He knew they would have to face what this was. Eventually. Certainly not now. Explain it to others who did not understand this?

Kakashi met his gaze and Naruto shuddered in understanding. He could not put a word to what this was but it was okay. They were together now and they would be later. Everything else they would figure it out as they went along. Kakashi had always been a mystery. First his face and now his true self, but Naruto had time to figure it all out.

Under the pleasure of both their tongues working on him. He managed to grab a fistful of both heads of hair. “Enough.” He begged his voice hoarse. “Please Kakashi.” They exchanged another grin before they were tugging him forward into their embrace. He did not mind. This was what he wanted.


	21. See Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi waiting patiently for Naruto to return from his mission even though the time is running out and he has to go for his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got to upload it before the day ended trust me im happy!! \o/  
> Hope you darlings like

He was holding the book to his face but his attention was not on the book or its words. All his senses were trained on outside the room waiting for a hint of change. He was waiting for the wind to blow, bringing him a whiff of change.

He was waiting for the familiar sound of tired feet outside the building, outside the corridor or even outside the door. He was waiting for it even as he skimmed the pages in front of him whatever was written in and out his head in a manner of seconds.

He was sitting on the bed his back to door his posture as one without a care in the world but he was counting down the minutes and hoping that perhaps they would be lucky. That before he was required to leave, Naruto would be back. It was a dim hope but a hope of many in their situation and a few that were not.

They all had their duty. They all served their village and they did it because they knew no other way, they wanted too and they needed to. Kakashi would never take that away from Naruto. Even though they were rarely on missions together.

Even though there was no need now for two S-rank ninjas to be on a mission together, Kakashi selfishly wanted more time. With the way things were now they passed each other two silent ships in the night. Or sometimes did not see each other at all unless it was a meeting.

But they had known this would happen. Kakashi had sat Naruto down and explained the pros and the cons. Before he had given in he had made sure Naruto understood just how hard a relationship between Shinobi were.

It had earned him a bite in retaliation for treating him like a clueless child but Kakashi had accepted it as his due as he made sure Naruto knew what he was walking into. There were dangerous missions. Nights when the other simply was not in the village or not available because they were on duty in the village.

Rare mornings together interrupted by a bird pecking at the window a scroll attached to its leg. They tried to limit their time apart moving into first the same building then the same room. Not as though anyone noticed. They were rarely around for anyone besides their Hokage to know that they had the same address.

Sometimes he just wanted to see him. the feeling would come on a mission. In the village. Out somewhere. The need to see Naruto not even touch him but just see him. And the days would stretch on unnecessarily long as he waited until he could see familiar blue eyes, tanned skin and blonde hair again.

Sometimes need would hit them. They would be good surviving on hand holds and whispered greeting then one of them would desperately need the other leading to bites that healed quickly on Naruto and Kakashi unleashing his immense need on Naruto until they could no longer stand or stay awake.

It was not often but it still happened. One look from one to the other that had them cancelling plans to socialize and staying locked up until they could act human for a little longer.

He knew how Naruto felt. He felt the same way. Waiting for Naruto had been a lesson in endurance, waiting until the right moment. Trying to figure out the right way and trying to be responsible. Naruto had shoved all of that out the window the first time they kissed.

They were equals. They depended on each other. They could survive without each other but they did not want to. He did not have to wait on Naruto to come back from his mission. He could go along to his and be fine no matter what happened.

However the thing was he wanted to. Even though the chances of doing certain things was unlikely the more time ticked away, he was good with that. he was perfectly fine with it. He was not waiting behind hoping for before mission sex for him or welcome back sex for Naruto.

He was waiting because he wanted to see Naruto before he left for how many weeks. Even though the boy would be exhausted. Weary. He wanted to see him. He wanted Naruto to see him before he left.

Even if all he could get was a kiss goodbye. Even if all he got was a warm look and a hug. Or that hand hold Naruto did while he gazed at Kakashi his eyes memorizing his face. If that was all he could get before he headed out, he would be satisfied with that too. Time was not in their favour. He had his own mission to go on. Naruto should have returned by now.

Kakashi was not entirely worried about Narutos safety. The boy thought otherwise but he had surpassed Kakashi a long time ago. If anything threatened the team Naruto was leading, Kakashi felt sympathy for the attackers.

He just wanted to see him, know for sure that he was okay physically that he was in the right place mentally. Hold him if only for a moment. A soft kiss before he went on his own mission that would take him out the village for days.

Kakashi turned the page of the book not knowing what page it was. He had less than an hour before he had to meet his team at the gate. Less than an hour and Naruto was still nowhere to be seen. He moved a little on their bed the movement creasing the sheets. He was running out of time, yet he sat with his back to the door and his senses on alert for the slightest change.

He slouched a little his eyes no longer looking at the book but their wooden floor. He missed Naruto. He loved silence. He craved it sometimes but the more they were on missions the more he missed the sunshine and noise Naruto brought. Being in their apartment without Naruto was okay but he missed actually living with Naruto. Even if all they could do was fall asleep together.

He was about to sigh when he felt the change in the air. The scent of young apples. Covered by exhaustion and the scent of the road but a familiar smell. His hands tightened on the book. He had fifteen minutes before he met his team. His ears heard the footsteps approaching.

The soft tread, almost inaudible but extra loud in his ears. The soft drag that spoke of exhaustion. He listened his heart full as the footsteps stopped outside their door. Heard the relieved sigh and the soft jingle of keys.

He relaxed as the door slowly opened, he could hear Naruto further down the hall easing off his shoes. The soft thud of Naruto’s pack on the ground. The pause as Naruto noted his own pack, neatly by the door.

He smiled behind his mask still backing the door as he sat on their bed, the book slightly lowered as Naruto softly padded down the hallway to their bedroom. He could feel him in the doorway. He lowered the book onto the bed smiling then turned.

Naruto looked tired, road weary but his smile was the same it always was. Kakashi got up of the bed. There simply was no more time left but it was okay. Naruto was home. He watched Naruto tiredly soak him in. Noted the half open Jounin jacket and smiled.

“No need to rush.” He chuckled.

“I-You’re still here.” Naruto blurted out. “Baa-chan said you had a mission so I thought I already missed you then I saw your pack. I just-“ _Wanted to see you_ that went unsaid but in their room the words echoed as if he had shouted them.

“I have to go now.” Kakashi said softly as he walked to the doorway where Naruto stood. Looked at the boy he had once taught now a man and living with him. Looked at his tired frame and the pride in his eyes that he usually carried after a good mission.

He reached out his hand cupping Naruto’s cheek slightly cursing his glove that restricted some of the warmth from Naruto’s cheek. He ran his thumb over Naruto’s lips noting the slight dryness. That spoke of a rush a lack of water. Mindful of the time he thumbed down his mask and leaned into his blonde.

Before their lips met Naruto’s eyes fluttered shut. A brief press of lips,  a pause then Naruto’s tongue swept out wet both their lips and they were melting into each other. Soft, gentle, slow. They had no time left but this kiss shared all their emotions.

Kakashi pulled back mindful of the time, amused at the Naruto that swayed for a second before he regained his senses. In blue depths he saw a small hint of lust but he saw more content.

“Welcome home.” Kakashi smiled delighting in the happiness that it sparked in Naruto. No matter how often he said it, it never failed to make Naruto ridiculously happy. “I’m a little behind schedule.” He admitted as he pressed a kiss to Naruto’s nose. “But I wanted to see you.”

It would be days until he got back. He could only hope that Naruto would not have a mission for outside when he did. He wanted a last day together. The two of them in bed, the sun high and the sound of Konoha around them. Well that was what he wanted but a shinobi never got to stay still unless retired. Things might change when Naruto finally becomes Hokage though, after all only one of them would be able to leave the village on missions…..but he certainly would not be getting an improvement in them time.


	22. Unfounded Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi knew better but his feelings were getting the better of him. Mostly because it felt as though he was on the outside looking in. And Gai was getting the praise and contact that he actually wanted. He knew it was not like that but....damn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol i wrote this after watching rock lee ninja pals. You know the anime Naruto with the chibi naruto characters. Hilarious! I saw a cute Naruto clinging onto Gai and Kakashi's FACE lol yeah....that inspired this

Jealousy was not a good look. It was a toxic thing, it was most of the time irrational and made no sense. Letting it get hold of you when you knew better showed weakness and Kakashi knew he was not weak in mind or in body.

He had his own struggles but they were mostly involved in his past. Right now in this situation he knew better. He knew it was not how he was thinking. He knew that yet frustration had him clenching his teeth and restraining himself every time it happened.

Gai was his friend. A little hyper, a little over reactive but there was no one else he would rather by his side in a fight than Gai. Besides his team. And a Hokage. Or Kushina-san.

But in the case where those were not available he would take Gai in a heartbeat. He knew Gai and Gai knew him. their challenges had done much for the both of them. Gai’s skills had improved to a point Kakashi would say the man was the better Taijutsu master between them, because it was true.

Kakashi’s level of fitness could be attributed to Gai’s challenges. No ifs or buts about it. Gai had come up with some crazy shit over the years that Kakashi frequently wondered how he had lived through it and why the hell he had even agreed.

Not that his idea of challenges were any better but he rarely put them or their charges in mortal peril. He tended to keep their challenges between them for the sake of the village.

But he cared for Gai deeply, he trusted the man to have his back and had the man’s back. They knew each other. Their faults and strengths and Kakashi could not say that about many people that they both knew.

So the way he felt now was unacceptable. His thoughts were undeserving and not faltering to either of the two people. He knew that but he still fumed silently over how _happy_ Naruto was to be with Gai. He knew it was innocent. He knew it was honestly nothing but just how often did Naruto run down a street eager to greet him?

He knew Naruto’s friendship with Lee was a big part of it. Also Gai’s crazy ideas on training. Somehow Gai was able to click with the hyper part of Naruto. He was the teacher with the best ideas. Totally cool and Kakashi was jealous.

Watching Naruto cling on to Gair his face happy as he babbled about Gai being a genius twisted his heart. Watching blue eyes dance in awe as the locked onto Gai as Gai explained one thing or the other irritated him. He wanted to yank them apart.

Naruto thanking him, praising him just when had Kakashi gotten so petty. This was nothing this was just how Naruto was. Had he not been all over Asuma too over a simple lesson? And when the Chuunins decided to have fun and teach Naruto some ridiculous pointers. Izumo came to mind especially.

“So cool!” Naruto gushed as he hung onto Gai’s arm. “And you thought that up all by yourself! It helped a lot.” Kakashi watched as Naruto jumped onto Gai laughing and gushing on and on. The man at first startled before wrapping an arm around Naruto and basking in the praise.

“You can’t stop there!” Gai beamed and Kakashi trembled. “Next is the diet then more daily training.”

“Sure thing sure thing!” Naruto laughed eagerly before freezing and slowly pulling away. “Diet? You don’t mean….”

“A week ban on ramen!” Gai proclaimed and Naruto paled. “Just to start and from there you will see the results. In no time you will reach the level that I myself have achieved.”

“Really?” Naruto asked eager again. With a proud nod from Gai the blonde was jumping on the man happily his legs wrapping around the man’s waist. “Thanks so much Bushierbrows Sensei! There is no one else I could have come to! You’re so awesome!”

That was enough for Kakashi, his blood was boiling. They had forgotten about him and he really could not take it anymore. He marched forward snagging Naruto around the collar and dragged him off Gai ignoring the boy’s muffled squawk. He heard Gai say something behind him but he was too busy keeping tight reigns on his anger.

“Kaka Sensei.” Naruto spluttered from his grip. “What’s the deal!”

Kakashi honestly wanted to shake him or go back and shake down Gai. Instead, he dragged Naruto to their team training ground ignoring Naruto’s attempts to get away. He cursed himself and his weakness as he finally made it and hauled Naruto back up and around. The blonde flailed falling towards him and Kakashi used that to his advantage.

When caught off guard he was still a boy. He yanked his mask down and claimed the soft lips falling his way. He registered Naruto’s shock and his stiffening body and broke the kiss yanking the mask back up. Resolving himself to the fall out he took a run toward the trees leaving behind the stupefied student.

“I’m a Sensei too!” He snapped his body a lot more calmer. He knew that it was innocent. Naruto and Gai but he had held back for so long, seeing his friend get more admiration and contact with the person Kakashi longed for. It had made him snap. He glanced behind him not seeing or sensing Kurama’s chakra and felt relieved.

He glanced back forward and froze at the sight of the stunned Naruto in front of him. Not angry. Not enraged. Just softly touching his lips with one hand.

“Sensei.” Naruto said softly and Kakashi found it hard to breathe at the sound of wonder in Naruto’s tone. He took a step forward without thinking about it and stopped himself. He was about to step back again when Naruto’s face was lighting up with glee and he was running arms outstretched towards him.

He caught the blonde low in his arms. Buried his masked face in warm blonde hair smelling of apples and sunshine and took a shaky breath his heart thudding in his chest. He had not had a good reason for being jealous but because he had been this had happened.

Still jealousy was not a good look, he had to apologize to Gai in some way. A challenge or a night out. Or something. Warm hands started tugging his mask down and Kakashi knew that Gai’s apology would have to wait.


	23. Here kitty kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto certainly is the playful one. The one animals approach so he can play with them or praise them. Kakashi is far more quiet more a reader with warm toes. Naruto tries to poke fun but it really feels different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh im so tired......just have a few more to finish before the month is over......hurray trust me HURRAY  
> Anyway Day 23 and im sleepy  
> Idk how short the next few will be but keep being happy you darlings

Naruto would not say he was a cat person. He liked them, they were funny and growing up it seemed they were the only ones that got him and accepted him. The strays that was. The ones that would stare at him then lick themselves.

The ones that would beg for food and then use his lap as a bed. Or those that used his room for a home. They were cute and they did their own thing. Even when they belonged to someone who did not like him, so he was not obsessed with them but he liked them.

They were everywhere after all. He knew they were important mouse catchers he seriously did but he honestly saw more cats growing up than dogs.

He could even say they helped him in their own way. The cat during his rasengan training. It had not been unusual to run into a friendly inn cat. At least not for him they liked him, they always had. Kurama liked to say it was his scent and Naruto was not too sure how he felt about that.

Still cats on the road were amusing and there was almost always one or two living in the inns. Naruto grinned at the fat one that had found him. it had been a seriously long mission, they were at least a day or two from Konoha.

Kakashi insisted they take their time and Naruto was honestly unsure how much of that insistence was born out of caution and how much of it was Kakashi’s actual laziness coming forward. Either way after days out on the road they were finally using an inn.

Figures it would be a cheap one but Naruto was not complaining, they had good food and warm beds. Also friendly companions. The cat moved around, rubbing against his legs and he chuckled again. Kakashi should be on his way back to their room. Naruto had an idea on how to make silent Kakashi lighten up a bit. The man had been moody on and off. Their fat fluffy new roommate could change that.

He scooped up the cat. Registering the soft complaint before the cat went lax in his arms. Well at least it was more fluff than fat. He lifted the cat towards where he was going to have to sleep. He laughed at how easy it all was.

He was about to sit down on his bed when he sensed Kakashi coming back. The cat wiggled away, going from Naruto’s bed to Kakashi’s and Naruto was left trying to remember if Kakashi had anything against cats on his bed. Pakkun he did not mind but that was a ninja dog no matter how you looked at it.

He heard the door open and grinned as Kakashi walked in before immediately backing him, his  body falling into a crouch to take off his shoes. Always polite was his Kakashi. He grinned ignoring Kakashi’s bland expected report of their surroundings and instead hauled up the cat again. Other than a small complaint from the cat he was allowed to walk the cat over to behind Kakashi.

“Naruto.” Kakashi said in warning. He turned around and sighed at the cat Naruto held teasingly in front of him. “What are you doing?”

“Come on.” Naruto teased. “It’s friendly. Look!” It was true, the cat was fully relaxed in his grip and as he leaned over to look at it, it kept blinking slowly in a content way.

“Hn.” Kakashi mused as he slipped off one shoe. Naruto leaned forward kneeling behind Kakashi and made the cat poke Kakashi between his shoulder blades.

“Come on.” He wheedled. You know it’s cute. It just wants to play.”

Or stay with you.” Kakashi commented dryly and Naruto looked down at the complacent cat in his hands and had to admit maybe Kakashi had a point. He heard the clink as Kakashi disabled the traps and various weapons on his legs. The cat slipped out his arms to rub against Kakashi’s back in a simple motion. Naruto giggled at Kakashi freezing for a quick second before he ignored the cat behind him.

Yeah, cats did their own thing no matter what you said. Like back then, the cat that he owed his understanding to. Who thought Naruto’s training method was a toy. Obviously, it was not, it had not been but the cat did not care and he had shown Naruto something.

He leaned forward again the cat between his legs moving around and between them. He could see Kakashi’s pale neck as the man moved taking off his various weapons and shoes. As the thud of the second shoe sounded in the now silent room and Kakashi slowly turned around to face him, Naruto scooped up the cat again. Leaning forward to do so offering the cat to Kakashi’s face playfully.

He heard an amused huff and delighted from the response he had gotten. He heard the cat purr. The rumble vibrating the fluffy frame and he peeked around the cat in confusion. He blinked at the extra revealed skin on Kakashi’s face. Then again at the close proximity.

He still held the cat up his hands full and he yelped when Kakashi leaned in to  bite his shoulder. Training kept him from leaping back. Instead he opened his mouth to hiss out a retort of Kakashi exposing his face for no reason and for the bite when he was looking into black eyes.

His nose felt the cool feel of other’s skin. His heart sped up and he knew Kakashi could hear it racing. He kept his eyes open the cat between them when Kakashi leaned to the side to hover teasingly close.

Naruto’s arms and fingers flexed the cat softly dropping safely to the ground. He had wanted Kakashi to lighten up. Maybe play with the kitty or something. His fingers were a little cramped, the cat was heavier than he looked and considering how round he was that said something.

Warm, wet. The soft feel of lips against his. It did not feel surprising or alarming but he did feel embarrassed. There was a small mew between them and Naruto flushed. He felt a calloused hand glide up his arm to swirl a finger over his collarbone.

Kakashi jolted back suddenly and Naruto’s eyes focused on the cat almost ignored between them. The cat’s head was dangerously close to Kakashi’s exposed arm and Naruto put together the picture quickly. Fighting not to wheeze at Kakashi being startled by the cat’s show of affection he settled for grinning.

Kakashi exchanged a serious look with the cat before shrugging. This time he leaned forward and snagged Naruto across the waist all while glaring at the cat.

“Not bad. Not horrible but the one I'd prefer to get clean with and have fun with is Naruto." Kakashi told the cat so solemnly Naruto stifled his instinctive urge to laugh. “The one playing with him and getting him dirty is me.” Kakashi breathed and Naruto winked as a surge of confidence and amusement went through him.

“Kakashi.” He teased. Was the man even thinking? But warm lips were again on his own and the calloused hands were working mighty fine on bringing him close and closer. Naruto was loath to stop him. It was so much better than anything he had ever know.

“I prefer to play with this.” Kakashi murmured in his ear and Naruto jerked upwards as Kakashi pressed a slow kiss to his scarred cheeks. They no longer bothered him but seeing them receive such attention moved him.

Honestly he had known that something was off between them. There was nothing wrong with sitting together, admitting the same thing. Turning to each other in conflicts and in a total platonic sense.

He had known and chosen not to say a thing because like Kakashi hid, Naruto hid just Kakashi’s was more visible about it with his mask. Some things were better if not alone. His maturity in knowing himself in the depths of whatever the hell he did and fought. He had been fighting, on and on half out his mind but still clinging on to the edge.

He had been suspicious he had been a little hopeful but Shikamaru always brought reality back to him. Not a firm hand guiding him to what he was ignoring but a shoving of his face into everything.

The man came and went as he pleased. His own battles to battle all filled with demons and horrible voices who Naruto bet sounded like the soul talking.

He had been starting to have those sort of dreams. Which was why Kakashi was around. He did not get the extra message hidden deeply and frowned at the time.

This did not feel like teasing. Fixing or even helping. It was relief and the feeling that everything from now on would be a relief to him.

“I think I like foxes more.” Kakashi chuckled his teeth raking Naruto’s neck and Naruto was unable to believe how the man could sound so proper when he knew his own voice would be a hoarse voice. Wrecked and hoarse. Just like he hopefully ended up all over.


	24. Under the waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi find Naruto.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was late i know i know sorry guys

Konoha was too quiet. There was always something happening but recently the peace had extended everywhere. Even back when he had been a Chuunin he had been alone but nearby something was happening.

After he had become a Jounin it had been the same thing. Something had always been happening. He only had to walk somewhere to observe potential trouble or some sort of trouble. Everyone had their secrets and Kakashi had spent most his life accidentally uncovering people’s troubles as he tried to run from his own.

It was nice to have to think about someone else’s troubles and problems than to sit and think about the mess his life was. People thought he already did too much of that. Or at least he had used to. His time standing in front of the monument. Time racing by without him acknowledging it.

That was unhealthy and he got no real peace from it but it had been something he had to do. Had needed to do. He still went but not for long hours just staring reminiscing. His visits were shorter and filled a tiny part of the hole still in his heart. That was okay, he had another way to fill the hole that stilled remained.

Jiraiya Sensei’s greatest works were unable to take his mind off his troubles and there were no missions that he would be allowed to take after he had just gotten back the day before, simply he had nothing to distract him from his thoughts. But Naruto was due home soon.

No, Naruto was home. He could smell the scent of apples and satin. A strange combination but that was Naruto in a nutshell. Kakashi leaned against the training block in the training five area trying to properly locate Naruto.

He could smell Naruto and something else. He wrinkled his nose in irritation against his mask. He could tell where the boy was mostly coming from but the smell that lightly clung to the scent stung his nose in a strange way although it was faint.

He started at a normal pace towards Naruto but boredom had his pace picking up in no time. Deeper into the forests of Konoha towards the north border where the trees were bigger the water flowed from huge rocks and it looked as different from Konoha as one could get.

He heard the rush of the waterfall before he even got close to it. Smelt the rocks that the water flowed over. He slowed down, deciding to approach as quiet as possible. Allow Naruto to pick up his presence instead of just arriving.

After a mission Naruto’s first reaction might not be favourable towards being surprised. It was better to let him feel things out first. Not that Kakashi would not enjoy a spar. He would but Naruto would be disappointed if his reactions even for a second was something he did not believe he should do in any circumstances.

The loud water, the birds a little away from them. The splashes. Kakashi could hear it all and he wondered why Naruto was here so far from the village after his mission.

He swallowed as he stepped into the clearing. Under the waterfall sitting cross-legged was Naruto. His eyes were closed as the water poured over his head. His pose was something Kakashi knew so well. He did not need to see the marks on Naruto’s eyes to know the boy was meditating. Or taking in nature's energy.

Whichever it was Kakashi knew that as he stood still on the grass that Naruto knew that he was there. Had sensed him the moment he had decided to come here. The only thing not discouraging him was that Naruto was here.

If the blonde had not wanted to see him then he would have disappeared of that Kakashi had no doubt. Or he would have blocked his scent entirely, Kakashi had spent a time when Naruto was Chuunin teaching the boy how to do that.

That faint scent was still there however. Still it was being overpowered by a scent that Kakashi could not wrap his head around so he stood watching the water slide down Naruto’s bare chest silently.

He knew what lust smelt like. He knew what Naruto’s lust smelt like although he had pretended at the various times not to notice the scent or Naruto’s disarray. He knew it but as he stared at his former student he found it difficult to understand why he was smelling such a thing in this situation.

Was Naruto by any chance trying to think his lust away? An action Kakashi could admit would surprise him. Shock him just because it was Naruto. Naruto was the action kind of guy. Meditating away arousal. Kakashi knew such actions were something he never expected from Naruto. He still found it hard to believe.

“Naruto.” He called out. Swallowing down his own lust his own thoughts. Naruto’s posture shifted his head no longer lowered. The water still hit his head forcefully but now it was sliding down his neck and down to his Jounin pants leaving his face mostly splash free.

“Sensei.” Naruto responded his eyes closed.

That scent was still bothering Kakashi. It did not make him feel sick, but it certainly made him feel uneasy.

“Not that I don’t get the appeal of mental strength training.” He said dryly. “Somehow I think this is just the thing you need. I’m unsure why you need to do this after a long mission.”

His ears picked up the change in Naruto’s heartbeat at his words along with the jump in arousal. The faint smell for a quick second strengthen and Kakashi realized in a sort of horror just why he was feeling bothered and irritated by the scent.

Naruto’s eyes opened and Kakashi shoved down the feeling of awe at Naruto’s sage eyes in favour of the panic and disappointment he was feeling. Naruto knew better than this. As happy as he had felt seeing this. Smelling that, the risk was not worth it.

“Don’t tell Sakura. It’s not that bad.” Naruto said slowly and Kakashi snorted behind his mask before raising a brow in disbelief.

Naruto huffed as he sat still and Kakashi’s eyes dipped down for a few seconds before he regained his sense of dignity and self.

“You can’t.” Naruto said clearly. “That’s why I’m doing it this way.”

“Uh huh.” Kakashi snorted. He took one step towards the blonde when Naruto’s heartbeat quickened and the faint annoying scent thickened. He cursed inwardly before remaining where he was. No doubt it spread in some way. Might be airborne but Kakashi had his bet down on transfer by touch.

“I’m serious.” Naruto growled his voice deepening and the marks on his cheek deepening. No doubt Kurama was lending Naruto some power without Naruto really getting it.

“I won’t be affected.” Kakashi pointed out. “My training has my body rejecting and finding antidotes to an array of poisons.”

“Not a poison.” Naruto gritted out. “A drug but not a heavy one. Still a bad one.”

“I can see.” Kakashi murmured his eyes falling to Naruto’s lap before he forced himself to look away. The arousal was growing in Naruto but it was not the only thing growing. Compared to Naruto’s calm and level tone the activity in his pants spoke of a different story.

“Can you imagine me having to explain to Sakura?” Naruto snorted. “Or asking for help from her or Baa-chan?”

Well it did sound humiliating. Kakashi knew the horror and humiliation Tsunade-sama could inflict without really trying. She loved to poke fun at Naruto. She would make fun of him for getting in the situation but she would cure him. How much of Naruto’s pride and dignity would remain by then would remain to be seen and sadly Sakura carried those traits from her Master and she had mostly left out the teasing.

He was beginning to see the logic in Naruto’s idea. Away from people and nature all around as he fought the whatever it was.

“You should do something.” Kakashi pointed out as he shrugged out his Jounin jacket. He was unsure where Naruto’s dry jacket and shirt was but there was no need for his to get wet. “This would work with someone with years of training in it. You cant just meditate the poison out your body.”

“I could hope.” Naruto muttered and Kakashi chuckled. “Wait Sensei.” Up went Naruto’s hand along with his heartbeat. “I need you to not come any closer.”

“My body is rejecting the drug.” Kakashi pointed out as he slid his hands into his pockets. He stood on the surface of the water looking at Naruto.

Naruto’s face looked somehow sweaty and it looked at though it was getting sweatier. The drug appeared to be getting stronger somehow.

“It isn’t that.” Naruto gritted out. “It’s hard to fight when you are so near.” That gave Kakashi pause. He eyed his former student. Thinking over those words. Naruto was avoiding the doctors for fear of embarrassment. He now wanted Kakashi to go away because…arousal?

The willing type? He felt his body relax. Most of him resented the drug that was making Naruto struggle. The rest of him wanted to press forward now and let Naruto know how much he meant to him in every way.

“Kakashi.” Naruto gasped. “I don’t know if it can be spread through kissing but I inhaled a whole bottle of this stuff before we got back. I can control myself but I can’t control my actions. Naruto’s head nod indicated his stretched and still stretched Jounin pants. Kakashi’s mouth went dry for a moment before he made his decision.

“If you had a willing partner.” Kakashi mused aloud. "It might leave your system that faster.”

“It was worse before.” Naruto admitted. “I was planning to get off again but I feel like going looking at people in town. At least that is what I thought I wanted. Point is moot because there is no one to help get the rest of this out my system.”

Kakashi decided this was the perfect time if any. He slipped open the first button to his pants. Delighting in Naruto’s eyes flashing red for a moment and his mouth forming a silent snarl.

“Kakashi.” Naruto said so huskily Kakashi fought away the shiver. “What are you _doing_?”

“My body reject the poison.” Kakashi pointed out as he slipped more of his pants open. “I guess I should start with the mask but if I start with the good stuff and you change your mind, I want to be able to keep my mystery.” Also his pride.

He had not concrete evidence Naruto wanted him but he was taking Naruto’s current body language as enough proof. With a dash of salt because of Naruto’s state.

The boy swayed on the rock he sat on. Gaze fixed on Kakashi before he groaned. “Tell me I’m dreaming.”

“Nope, real.” Kakashi said gleefully.

“I’m in control.” Naruto reminded him. “I just have the hard-on from hell that won’t go down no matter how much I jack it.”

“Then time for someone else to give it a try.” Kakashi murmured watching as Naruto kept his eye on him. He reached back up to his mask before he dropped the mask revealing his face to Naruto. Naruto swallowed and his eyes darkened.

One blink and Naruto was gone. Kakashi whirled around to see the boy was behind him shaking over something.

“Don’t you dare regret this.” Naruto hissed as he stalked forward. “Nothing is making me do this. Imagination is one thing but I'd be an idiot to pass this up.” His eyes drifted to Kakashi’s pants before his gaze flew back up in shock. “You’re hard?” Naruto asked his sage mode looking correct again.

“You aren’t the only one with silent desires.” Kakashi admitted. “This is not pity.” They did not have to go all the way. The quickest way to get the drug out was flush it out. The second was to give in and let it run its course and the last way was to wait it out but that was looking like torture.

Naruto stepped forward again his warm hands sweeping upwards over Kakashi’s stomach and chest. “Kiss me.” Naruto sighed.

Kakashi had leaned forward and claimed Naruto’s lips before he understood what he had done. Part of him hoped he kept his head on long enough that he only would do foreplay while the other part of him wanted Naruto to take the lead.

“Do what you want. What you need.” Kakashi broke off to say.

“You?” Naruto breathed back as they stood on the surface of the water from the waterfall.

“Next time.” Kakashi breathed back. Already he was thinking of where and how for the next time and they had not finished or properly started this time. It was a good thing he had the next three days off. Konoha could even continue being peaceful and bland. He was about to help soothe a fox.


	25. Last Jobs (Thief AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They needed that palm print and the man was a paranoid bastard. But a gay paranoid bastard with a taste for cute guys with nice asses. Lucky for the team, Naruto had a great ass. Kakashi just hoped he could hold it together to complete the mission and get out the country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was watching some movies when this came to me......ended up getting far more developed and being longer than i thought it would be  
> Anyway, late but here Day 25

They started off with the small jobs. The runs with good payouts but little attention. That was practice. Each job they learned more, gained more and thought harder. Thought about research and payouts. It started with their team as just two until they were they were their own family.

It was bad yeah, they were thieves no doubt about it but they did what was necessary to survive. They had started off like Robin hoods which slowly fell apart. They still took from the corrupt. The greedy and the filth in the world but they no longer gave it away.

They upped their skills, Kakashi was unsure what they were going to do with all the knowledge they had gained over the years. The driving skills they all had that he knew they needed. The knowledge for spelunking? Figures everything came in handy.

Still they were finally doing the really big jobs. They were doing them and leaving nothing behind except questions and a big missing wad of cash. It had taken them years to get to this point.

Years, new people. Losing people. All for the distant dream they all had. They weren’t a ring, they were a family. Filled with teachers, students. Big brothers and big sisters to their brats. Brats they had found, brats that had found them and brats that they just could not leave behind.

Kakashi had been unable to walk away and leave Naruto. His quiet job in Brazil, a former visit to his past life and job. Among the filth and corruption he had stumbled across a boy trying to survive. Trying and doing an okay job of it but in his environment he would be dead in a few years.

It had not been his problem but he had watched the boy as he repacked his weapons and burned the clothes he had used. Watched and knew the boy would do anything to survive. He was a fighter, not that the brat Asuma was watching was not a fighter too but he needed a hell lot more motivation.

A conversation later and Kakashi was watching Naruto tie up all his loose ends. Permanently. He had made the right choice.

He had brought Naruto back but the one that was closest to Naruto had to be Iruka. Iruka was like the older brother most of them tried to be. Kakashi did not know if Naruto thought Iruka as an actual Dad or not but he did know after most of them returned from a quiet job in Germany, Naruto was ready to go out with them.

Kakashi was not on every single job that Naruto was on but he heard enough from Sakura to know his assessment was correct. Naruto was a survivor and just because he was quick to smile did not mean he was soft.

He was smart too, especially now Iruka had taken him under his wing. He was not the perfect plant for their missions. They needed people who could blend in and disappear for things like that and Yamato and Iruka were the perfect ones.

When they needed someone visible, Naruto was perfect. Or at least he was one of the perfect ones to send in. the blonde was caoable of drawing all attention to himself by just walking by. Something Iruka had been encouraging.

Shikamaru called him the male honey trap. Iruka called him the perfect decoy. Honestly, Kakashi was unsure to what he was allowed to think. Now that they were coming up to the time when these would be their last few jobs, everyone was tense.

They had travelled the world. Poked their noses places people would have shuddered to see. Explored and learned. When this was all over, Kakashi wanted the quiet life. No people, plenty of room and a place where he did not have to use his gun again.

He knew Asuma wanted to settle in a city. Iruka was going to start a school somewhere. All good dreams but they needed money to get under the radar.

Their geniuses had their getaway plan prepared and they tweaked it constantly. They never made a move without a plan. And ten other plans besides that.

Right now they were still in the acquiring phase. They needed a palm print. They needed a palm print in a way that the person would not be suspicious.

The man was paranoid and wore clothes all the time. It was driving Itachi mad. Kakashi had been out the country for a bit bringing in the machinery Shikamaru needed to come back to their base a place of confusion.

Offering the man a drink did nothing. He was a paranoid bastard and the palm print was only part of their plan.

“He’s gay.” Shikamaru mused as he looked up from his laptop.

“What am I supposed to do with that Information Shikamaru?” Itachi growled as he tossed off his tie. “Not that I didn’t know that already.”

“He’s going to a resort.” Shikamaru grinned turning the laptop around to show the screen. “A beach resort. Very gay friendly. And he’s a big tipper.”

“And?” Sakura asked as she went through her medical supplies. “If Itachi goes around him again warning signs will go up.”

“Not Itachi.” Shikamaru laughed as he spun the laptop back around. “Someone even more eye-catching and irresistible. No offense Itachi.”

“Don’t even think about using Sasuke.” Itachi growled.

“I wouldn’t” Shikamaru snorted. “Give me credit. And for this to work Sasuke would have to let the guy touch him. I’m still shuddering with his performance in Taiwan with that business woman.”

There was a moment of silence as they thought about that almost fuck up. Honestly Sasuke was good in the field if he was not dealing with people. Aggressive people and that woman had been aggressive. He knew the woman wanted Sasuke but the desperation had creeped him out and not many thing bothered him.

Still he knew he was not the only one relieved with the job done and her in a huge scandal.

“I’m sure I said that Naruto was better suited for that job.” Sakura muttered. “No offense to Sasuke but he doesn’t have that intensity.”

Itachi sighed and Sakura hastily added on. “Towards strangers! Naruto practices his skills all the time. That’s the difference. He has them all thining all he sees is them. I don’t know how he even does it.”

“That’s why it’s Naruto’s turn.” Shikamaru said. “He’s the best for this and thanks to the material Shino brought back this job is going to be easy. He just has to get close enough.”

“Close enough for what?” Kakashi asked slowly having a good idea where this was going.”

“For the dude to slap this ass that’s what.” Naruto laughed from behind him. He watched the blonde walk past him to lean on the back of Shikamaru’s chair. “He just has to get a firm grope or slap and we’re in the clear.”

“You are going with several trunks and speedos just in case.” Shikamaru said firmly. “You okay with this?”

“You’re kidding me.” Naruto said dryly. “At least he’s hot.”

“Under forty too!” Sakura chimed in.

“Well he’s good looking.” Naruto mused. “His age doesn’t really matter. He’s just gonna slap my ass a bit.”

“Just in case Iruka and Kakashi is back up.” Shikamaru muttered ignoring the blonde leaning over him. Naruto started spluttering.

“Not Iruka! Last time that woman got a little too happy he sulked the entire way back home! And it’s so weird doing my work in front of him.”

“You don’t mind Kakashi?” Itachi asked curiously.

Naruto snorted. “As if this pervert hasn’t seen me do much worse. And he won’t be like Iruka and go all brother mode the moment somebody grabs my dick.”

Sakura smothered a laugh and Naruto snapped. “It wasn’t funny Sakura!”

“I get it not Iruka. Just Kakashi then.” Kakashi glanced at Shikamaru to see the boy watching him a small smile on his lips. “You don’t mind right?”

“Sounds like an easy job.” Kakashi admitted. “What will you guys be doing the time we are gone?”

“We gotta bring in the decoy safes.” Sakura sighed. “So we’ll be borrowing the medical shipments and the police ones.”

“It’s worth it.” Shikamaru pointed out. “We have to do this quietly. It seems like we are spending money now but the payoff is big.”

“We know.” Sakura smiled. “But it seems unfair that Naruto is going to be rolling around in the sun.”

Shikamaru stiffened before he looked over his shoulder at the blonde. “Don’t bring anything back.” He warned.

“Jeez Shika I know that.”

“No I mean it. Don’t bring anything back. Don’t get into trouble. Go act sexy. Get your ass slapped a few times by the guy so we can get his prints and come home. Don’t go looking for trouble and don’t bring any strays home.”

Naruto’s jaw tensed before he sighed a second later the small nod all he gave.

“Good.” Shikamaru said firmly. “Now your cover is..-“

X

“We should have brought Lee and Gai.” Naruto groaned as he glared outside. Kakashi stopped in the middle of applying sunscreen to himself to give Naruto the look that comment deserved.

“Okay so maybe they aren’t suited to the acting thing.” Naruto admitted. “But would you look at this place? They would have the perfect cover. All these gym freaks. How the hell am I supposed to compare?”

“We both know you wouldn’t be here if you didn’t stand a chance.” Kakashi chuckled as he went back to applying the sun screen. “And before you talk about gym freaks remember that im one the few who know how much you train and how vain you can get about it.”

“I have an Amazing ass Kakashi.” Naruto snorted turning away to slap the body part in question. “I work on this baby everyday for a good reason.” Kakashi eyed him for a few seconds deciding it was better to be blunt when Naruto rolled his eyes at him. “People look more at my ass than my face. Which we want to happen.”

But Kakashi did not want that to happen at all. Sure it made things easier but as Naruto used his looks more and more as a camouflage the more he disliked it. It was not the way Iruka dislike it. It was something far darker and he did his best to not think about it.

He did train a lot at their base. The glorified warehouse, he thinks they actually store something for some company in Italy but he was not interested in that.

He had taught Naruto most of his current fighting styles and training. Naruto kept his body fit for more than vainness although there was plenty of that too. When he and Naruto had been dropped in that fighting ring to scope out their target after Naruto had turned sixteen, he had seen just how dangerous the boy could get.

He also found out how Naruto got rid of most his energy. Fighting or sex. A method he was most familiar with but he recognised the darkness in Naruto’s eyes when a fight got too serious. It was the reason he had taken him with him after all.

The reason he had helped a boy from the back streets of Brazil to leave his past behind. He had never asked Naruto why he had followed him. He had been curious why the boy came along so easily. Especially after he knew that Kakashi was much stronger.

Was it wrong to think about him after he brought him in? Kakashi had seen hell in his tour. Seen it and created it and the worst part was that he still saw the worst people could offer. Their new family was all about themselves.

They did everything in order to survive under the radar. It was not always fun and games. Kakashi knew that and he knew Naruto knew that. their end goal was their own sense of peace.

He was not the boy’s father. Not even brother. Iruka happily filled the role. He was unsure what they were, they worked well together but he had no label for them. At least not one he wanted to acknowledge.

X

He had seen Naruto play the game before. He had watched Naruto’s way of playing the game change under Iruka’s and Kurenai’s tutelage. He could still remember how Naruto had looked playing the game in the backstreets of Brazil at a way too young age to be playing the game.

Naruto was a reader, of people. He could figure out what people wanted and could become that person in a few sentences. Or he could be that exception that so many people had.

It was a survival instinct honed on the streets to avoid a beating or to gain favour. As he grew older Naruto’s way of playing the game changed. He was less vulnerable and more commanding. Before he appealed to the beast. Now he played the beast.

The tiger people wanted to lure to their beds. The shark hunting for blood. Naruto’s way of playing called for the person to make themselves the prey with the chance of becoming the hunter later on.

People loved a challenge.

This man did too. Kakashi had observed the man’s stare as Naruto appeared. His focused look as Naruto walked to the beach bar. Naruto was alone, confident and plenty flirty. It only took him five minutes before the mark was making a move and ordering Naruto a drink.

Kakashi gritted his teeth as Naruto took the drink and strolled over to where the mark was. Going closer than polite and stretching as he made himself comfortable at the bar.

He heard Naruto’s laugh a teasing chuckle and rolled his eyes as he kept watch. Naruto was leaning over again signalling to the bartender and the mark was staring at Naruto’s ass. When Naruto moved the man swallowed.

Kakashi had to restrain himself and repeat over and over that they were on a mission when the slap echoed to where he sat. The mark had been unable to resist temptation and had slapped and palmed Naruto’s ass.

Job complete. Naruto remained frozen half over the bar. Kakashi could not see his face but he saw the tension in the boy’s shoulders.

He only was able to remain where he was by reminding himself that every cent of this guy’s money would be gone for a month. He saw the man palm Naruto again and gritted his teeth as anger flooded him.

They were going to be finished with this job pretty soon. He would live somewhere far from people. Where he would not have to pick up his gun. And if he was lucky his friends would visit from time to time but not too often. And if he was really lucky, a certain blonde would be with him. but he certainly was not that lucky. No matter what he thought.

Naruto gave the signal that he would be retreating to their room and he gave a relieved sigh. It was an easy mission but he wanted to break the guy’s hand for what he had just did. He thought Naruto had a great ass too but no one saw him slapping it as if it was his right. He could not bring himself to regret that this mark would be broke and maybe dead in a few weeks.


	26. Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple mission but Naruto can't shake the feeling that something is off

If you had to ask him what kind of mission he liked, Naruto would answer immediately the type where he showed off his skills and had a good fight. If he got a chance to really think about what he liked on a mission he would talk about his teammates and working together.

Thanks to everything he had experienced. He knew how good teamwork was and he trusted his friends and his team to have his back and to handle their own. When they asked for help he was there. When he stumbled they were at his side helping him back up and that was what they needed. He knew they could handle themselves and they knew he could handle himself. A mission was about trust and he had earned that.

Everyone had that team they worked with best. Where everyone knew everyone as good as themselves. Where they could predict a teammate’s next move and not have to be a genius to do it. It did not mean that they were necessarily better it was just that their work was smoother. Naruto could work with anybody but he preferred his friends. His team even if actually getting to be with them was mostly impossible.

He knew Konoha was busy. He did not need Sakura repeating how much information they did not have every time he tried to invite her on a mission. He did not need the reminders that Sasuke was not playing around on his journey he was sending back vital information. He knew Sai was busy too but at least Sai did normal missions with him from time to time. Honestly he felt more than lucky when captain Yamato came around with a scroll.

Kakashi Sensei on the other hand. If he was not glued to the Hokage Office he was out the village. He was unsure exactly what he was doing or why he was gone. Gaara had said something that did not make sense but all Naruto had gotten from that conversation was that it was something big. Big enough that Kakashi Sensei had escorted Gaara somewhere. Somewhere while hiding his identity.

He had worried for a few seconds. Hearing about Kakashi hiding more of his face bothered him. He already knew the man had no intensions to returning to ANBU. Something Captain Yamato and Tsunade Baa-chan talked about with relief. He knew he would not go back to ANBU. A decision that had come to the man when Naruto was travelling.

He had asked several times exactly why Kakashi was so sure he would never return to receive an amused laugh in return. He was still curious. He wanted to know, the stories he had heard about Kakashi while in ANBU were fascinating. Yet it was hard to pump the man for information when he was never around.

That was why when he had been pulled from sleep, from his bed and told to meet the Hokage as soon as possible by Shikamaru, Naruto had braced himself for the worst. Seeing Kakashi Sensei grim and at attention with Sai and captain Yamato flanking the Hokage at attention made his heart drop. Could the world not stay at peace?

“Uzumaki Naruto!” The Hokage barked and Naruto snapped to attention himself. It was freaky how Baa-chan could do that. One minute they were them and the next she was authority and he was her soldier. Normally he would balk but as he felt the calm as she spoke he was grateful.

“You aren’t in trouble Naruto.” Yamato broke his blank face to give him a small smile. Naruto appreciated it.

“Not yet anyway.” The Hokage smirked before she got serious. “Now your record of carrying out kidnapping has not always been the best.” Naruto snorted at the understatement. Somehow he always ended up making friends.

“Still the mission was carried out.” Shikamaru reminded from behind him. “Although it usually ends up in more trouble than anticipated and that usually is your fault.” Naruto made a noise of discontent before Shikamaru continued. “Most of the time it ends up saving our asses. Thanks for that but kidnappings aren’t your thing. Especially political ones.”

“But your intuition on political things do come in handy so combining you with a successful kidnapper-.” Kakashi Sensei made a slight sound. “Good heavens Hatake you are what you are.” The Hokage snapped before turning back to Naruto. “With someone who is actually good at kidnappings and your talent and ferreting out the truth with minimal effort and gaining alliances with it. This mission should be a breeze.” She paused. “Least it looked so on paper.”

Shizune groaned from where she stood at the window tonton in her hands. Naruto started to feel wary. Usually Baa-chan just tossed the mission at him along with the instructions. That she was working him up and layering him with compliments. He was having a bad idea about all of this.

“You’re scaring him.” Kakashi Sensei scolded softly. “Hokage-sama you better tell Naruto about his real role before he gets  the wrong conclusion. Something tells me he’s almost there.”

“tt.” Tsunade Baa-chan muttered as she stared at him worrying the nail of her thumb with her teeth. “Naruto-“

“Baa-chan.” He cut her off giving her the look that told her how close he was to losing his patience. “Just tell me already.”

“You’ll be going in to get us information on a reported hostage. Normally we wouldn’t deal with people so far away but recently they have been introducing some new traditions.” She paused. “We’ve been asked to see how the new ways are going for them.”

“What new ways?” Naruto asked but more to Shikamaru behind him to the Hokage.

“Let’s just say you’ll be ‘married’ for the duration.” She smiled. “Don’t worry. Your spouse is good looking.”

“Great.” Naruto groaned finally getting why it was so awkward. “Sakura had told him the time she had to be fake married that Baa-chan had been awkward about it too. He honestly could not wait until Sasuke had to be fake married since it seemed only their team got these missions. Sakura had been fake married twice and Naruto had to fake a relationship more than once. First time pretending to be a husband though.

“I understand.” He sighed. “He thought about the plans that would have to cancel. His room that needed a clean before he disappeared and a note to Iruka Sensei about his plants at least. “When do I leave?”

X

“When Baa-chan said spouse.” Naruto said slowly. “Somehow I wasn’t expecting _this_.”

“And here I thought my cute student missed missions with me.” Kakashi hummed. “It can’t be that bad.”

“It’s been forever since we had a mission together.” Naruto sighed. “But I can’t believe until we finish the mission I’m married to _you_.”

“Objections?” Kakashi asked and Naruto glared at the twinkle he could see in the man’s eye.

“Too many to count.” Naruto sighed. “They just had to be the first open minded country didn’t they?”

“Having them think Konoha is just as open minded won’t hurt anyone.” Kakashi mused. “For Konoha there is no down side.”

“I wasn’t thinking about Konoha having it hard Sensei.” Naruto smirked. “I was thinking about you. I have no problem kissing a man but you on the other hand….” He trailed off sniggering to himself feeling his Sensei’s heavy stare on him.

A mission with his hot Sensei, it certainly would not be too bad. Especially since they were so busy. He was a little worried about the hostage situation but they had that handled.

X

“Who are you.” Naruto gaped as Kakashi emerged from the shower. They were finally ready to enter the country and their appearance now had to change drastically. In the case of Naruto not many people seemed to remember him by face. In the case of Kakashi, too many people recognised him by hair and face alone.

So silver hair became black and the mask was now off. Naruto was having trouble keeping his tongue in his mouth and his eyes to himself. He already had been keeping his face marks hidden. That was more than enough to hide him in this place.

A few more hours and they would be entering the city. A few more hours and the rush to gather information on their mission. He had missed doing missions with their team, he honesty had.

He knew why Tsunade baa-chan had been so hesitant on sending him on this mission. She had not wanted him to get the wrong idea. Which was silly he knew what an asset he was. Especially now. They needed a guy to play the part well and who else could do it besides someone actually gay?

Or at least openly bi. Naruto was still working things out but he knew his own feelings and he knew how to make others see what he wanted them to see.

The question was, could Kakashi Sensei even do the same?

X

They certainly had a hostage situation. Naruto could sense the man’s rage from their handshake alone. He had tried to shrug it off for the ‘happy couple rejecting tradition and pursuing love’ and Naruto never even knew Kakashi could talk like that but surprises.

And Kakashi was a hot husband. This was Kakashi, Naruto had been expecting him to be the lazy one and he the hot one. But Kakashi was the husband showing off his chest through an open kimono or yutaka and there was only so much Naruto could take really.

His mind was on the mission but the kisses he was sneaking were not all fake. Honestly he wanted to do more than kiss but this was a mission and this was just pretend. At least he thought it was.

“Naruto?” Kakashi whispered and Naruto ran his gaze over the man’s pale face. His scar gone thanks to make up. Kakashi looked a little sweaty and it was all because of the make out session they had been indulging in a few minutes earlier.

But now he was asking if that was necessary. They were going to sleep and no one was watching them. There was no real need unless they were going to be interrupted halfway through.

Just how much of this relationship was just pretend? He had been expecting hugs and the occasional grope but they were just clothes away from sex. Even that was not stopping them. This mission was supposed to be all about the hostage and getting him out. A little frustration if anything.

Naruto was definitely not supposed to be in this situation. Jerked off by his Sensei? Former Sensei? Nearly ravished? He contemplated the man again his mind clear.

“Nothng that can’t wait.” He whispered back watching as Kakashi nodded in understanding. Just how much of this was for the mission and how much it was Kakashi’s own feelings and desires? He would have to complete the mission to find out.


	27. Awkward but... prt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Minato walked in on them things went back to normal. Except this time it is Kakashi with something to prove and another unexpected visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I had not been planning on a part 2 for this. I wrote it because I thought it was funny, could not see it going anywhere......but lol after the comments from Nocturnal_fox and LitaJ I started thinking that maybe there could be a part 2. I got the idea of where to start from Nocturnal_fox's comment so really this fic is their's lol. So really this fic belongs to LitaJ and Nocturnal_fox I hope you guys like it  
> Day 27 \o/

Naruto meant so much to him. He could spend all day with him, worshipping his mind and his body. He was so damn much to Kakashi.

He was so surprisingly flexible. Demanding. A bright light in his life. He was himself and made no apologies for it. He was a bright light and he ran after and pinned down Kakashi. Until the day came that he wanted to leave, Kakashi was not going anywhere.

They had to calm down eventually. Think beyond themselves but it was hard to look beyond Naruto. After his former Sensei had popped up at the worst time to shed light on both their pasts they should have talked some. Cleared the air beyond the fact that Naruto was his former Sensei’s son.

Yet he had allowed Naruto to pull him into the haze again. No, he simply was not ready to talk. To taint what they had with who he was, what he had done. Who he still was underneath. He was living the normal life but his senses were anything but normal.

Sometimes it felt like _madness_. Their craving. Their desperate need for each other. From their meeting until whenever this cooled. Being walked in on had not stopped them or slowed them down.

If anything he would swear Naruto had become more demanding. Far more challenging. Which was why he had the boy on his back and his legs up and spread as he showed Naruto his own oral talents were up to par.

Just as Naruto liked and was able to give amazing head and Kakashi was not exaggerating. He was useless after Naruto worked his magic and his tongue.

Still he had felt the need to compete with his little blonde and went about at every opportunity to show Naruto just what he was capable of. It did not help that Naruto was ridiculously responsive. Just as Naruto loved attending to him and watching his reactions. He enjoyed turning the boy into a sobbing mess under him.

Hearing the cries, the begging’s and the minutes turned into hours. The pleas as Kakashi did nothing but lick and suck the place Naruto wanted to be entered the most. It was torture for the both of them.

It was torture but he could lose himself in it. Keeping Naruto on his back and tilted up for better access. Keeping his legs spread with his hands and feeling the moment they weakened as Naruto weakened. Pausing after Naruto jerked and sighed or cried out to look down and see the boy’s chest and face covered with his own ejaculate not even Kakashi’s. It was amusing and it was heady. This moment chased away the fears and the dreams.

Naruto tightened around his tongue and he chuckled at the enthusiasm. Moving deeper with his tongue he licked and sucked enjoying Naruto’s weakened cries.

“Kashi.” Naruto weakly cried under him. “Please Kakashi.” Not willing to remove his tongue from where it was driving Naruto crazy Kakashi just moved his hand soothingly down Naruto’s leg. Part of him wanted to figure out just what the time was.

How long he had been at this. Naruto was weak. His voice hoarse his body trembling and wet and open. His own jaw was beginning to feel tired and shadows were spreading across the room. It just might be time to finish this.

Naruto shuddered again and Kakashi grinned working harder. The something felt wrong. His tongue froze and he ignored Naruto’s weak struggles.

The air around them had changed. He had been out for a long time but there was some things you never forgot. It was not a killing threat but he knew to trust his senses.

Then he heard it and all arousal fled from him. A low amused chuckle. He had not heard that for years. He always feared it because you never knew what it meant or what would come next. And in his current position. Between Naruto’s thighs and his tongue….well this was not the best way to finally see that person.

Kakashi swallowed before with regret he pulled away from Naruto’s entrance. A firm hand around Naruto’s dick and a few absentminded strokes had Naruto jerking and spilling with a soft cry for what would be the last time that night. Which was good.

He could feel the fear at the back of his throat. A conditioned response. He knew that. They knew what they were doing after all.

“Kakashi.” Naruto mumbled as Kakashi swept him up into his arms. Naruto smiled down at him as Kakashi carried him to the bathroom. First clean up. Then time to deal with the problem. Hopefully armed and with clothes.

X

“Kakashi-chan.” She purred and Kakashi nodded in response. It had been a while since he saw her and she like Minato Sensei had not changed. Her hair still as red as fire, her eyes still full of laughter. Motherhood had not changed this woman in the least.

She looked exactly the same. Fucking terrifying. With every smile, Kakashi was anticipating a weapon. He paid no attention to the obviously hidden weapons. He was more concerned with what she was carrying that he could not see. That was always how Kushina-san had operated.

He had watched some of the training videos after all. She had been the inspiration to females. Those not leaning towards medical arts. Those who wanted to show their true skill and savagery. They worshipped the ground Kushina had walked on.

The woman that had been a few steps away from her boyfriend. To think all the time he knew her, she had a kid. To think this terrifying woman was Naruto’s mother. And she was sitiing in his kitchen her feet on his table making herself comfortable.

“I knew I told Sensei I would see you eventually.” Kakashi commented glad to be hiding behind his mask. “But here you are Kushina San.”

“I couldn’t wait after he told me who was with our boy.” She laughed. “Little Kakashi. So smart but so distant. The problem child.”

Kakashi rolled his eyes at her exaggeration. He had liked to be alone. Nothing wrong with that and there was only so much of Kushina one could take before your heart went out. Minato Sensei had always been an amazing man. “My grades were fine.” He pointed out.

“So was your acting.” She snorted. “But your beliefs always needed work. At least that was what I always thought. To blend in you need to believe and back then you were still _there_.”

Well that was true. At that particular time. It was hard to live then. To sit in a room with other people and act like that was normal. To sleep and know nothing would be coming after you. The program was a long one and even he had not felt as though it had worked.

But it had to because his Sensei had thrown off none of his personal alarms and Kushina had waltzed in and gotten ridiculously close to the bedroom before he was aware that something was even wrong.

It had taken them making some vocal sound for him to react. Before just their presence a distance away would have alerted him enough to act.

“It’s different now.” He said softly.

“I know.” She chuckled. “Tell me, how much is that because of my son?”

Kakashi paused thinking it over. It was not all Naruto. It was his friends too and the environment he lived in. He really wanted to contribute it all to Naruto but that was not all of it. Naruto was brightening his life but he learned how to live on his own.

“Enough.” He told her and he knew that was enough for her. She gave a small pout but Kakashi had learned it was best to give Kushina as little information as possible.

“I know you were supposed to come over for dinner but I couldn’t resist.” She laughed. “Naruto never tried to keep a secret like he did with you. He was convinced his Dad would ruin it.” A small smile. “You know Minato, so over protective.”

Kakashi frowned unable to see it. At least towards Kushina. Honestly he had thought the man sort of followed in Kushina’s wake. Kushina had always been there but protecting Kushina? The woman could take care of herself. She was like a demon when pissed. Disrespectful people rarely got to experience Minato’s anger because Kushina pretty much half killed them.

“I never thought he was yours.” Kakashi admitted. “I thought he looked familiar but I heard Uzumaki not Namikaze.”

“Minato took my name.” Kushina shrugged and Kakashi blinked. “He uses his from time to time for added security but he took my name.”

“I see.” Kakashi coughed.

“Also when I had Naruto we weren’t married. Naruto carried my name. For security reasons.” Kakashi nodded, he was beginning to see the over protectiveness. “And Naruto never went to work with us.”

“Does he.” Kakashi trailed off. Should he ask? He was planning on telling Naruto anyway. Although he suspected Naruto knew most of it.

He did not keep guns stashed or anything but he had a few knives and other objects on him that he carried. Nothing to alarm someone just enough that Kakashi could do damage until he got away.

“He’s a smart kid.” Kushina smiled her pride obvious. Kakashi could see the similarities in Naruto’s smile and smiled along with her. At least she was not angry or upset. She had walked in but stayed out of eyeshot of a very embarrassing situation.

“He is.” Kakashi agreed.

“Big on cuddles huh?” She mused. “I’ll have to tell Minato. I guess he thought you were still the same.” Kakashi blushed.

X

“And you still plan on hanging around.” Naruto yawned as he entered the kitchen shirtless. Kakashi eyed the tanned stomach before meeting amused blue eyes.

“Yes?” He asked.

“I mean, you’ve met my Dad and my mom and you still plan on sticking around.” Naruto grinned as he leaned against the counter. “You even knew them from before and decided to stick around.” A small smirk. “Or is it you are too afraid to run?”

“I think I’d risk it with your Dad.” Kakashi admitted as he leaned on the table, his eyes running over Naruto’s figure. He swore the boy wore those gray boxers just because Kakashi liked them. “Your mother has quite the reputation.”

A snort from Naruto. “You aren’t the only one scared of her. You should see my godfather when he drops by and she’s there. He straightens right up and he is the biggest perv I know.”

“I see.” Kakashi swallowed. “So you know…”

“Not much.” Naruto admitted. Kakashi watched the confusion cross over his face. “I’ve been trained by both of them a little. I can fight, take care of myself but whatever it is that Dad teaches people to forget about. I’ve never been.”

Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief at that. there were certain things people just should not do. He would not regret what he had done and where he had gone. Just, he regretted he was so young. That hell no one at that age should go through.

“Mom asked me if I wanted to know about you.” Naruto mused and Kakashi froze. “But I told her I only wanted to hear about you in class. I’ve seen how you sleep sometimes. I won’t ask unless you are ready.” Kakashi nodded thinking of the rare times he had left Naruto in the bed just to get air. When he had just gone to sit anywhere that was silence.

“This is serious for me too.” Naruto said quietly. “I know what I want. I’ve been saying it since I was a kid. I want you, this whatever the hell this is.”

Kakashi smiled. “You too?” He asked.

“Yeah you can’t label this.” Naruto snorted waving between himself and Kakashi. “I’ve dated before it felt nothing like this. This is just crazy you know? I trust you. You trust me. It’s more than that. I can drown in you.” Naruto whispered. “We go until we burn out then cuddle and there is this I don’t know how to describe it.”

“Peace.” Kakashi responded. “That’s how I feel. It feels like peace.”

“It’s like everything makes sense and if the world is going to shit I’ll be okay.” Naruto blurted out. “I don’t care what people think. You can handle my family the sex is amazing and we take care of each other. We listen.” He stressed.

“I wasn’t planning on going anywhere.” Kakashi admitted. “I knew I’d run into some obstacles but the worse has already happened. It can only get better”

“What obstacles.” Naruto frowned.

Kakashi laughed. “Your parents walked in on us.” Naruto snorted first then Kakashi then the kitchen was filled with the sound of their laughter.


	28. How to live (medieval AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto was promised to someone. Someone older than he never heard of but the match was going on since he was a child. Before he was even born. He resents it and pulls away from everything. Afraid of what his country thinks of him and his so called fate. A handsome man appears on his balcony one night tempting Naruto to explore the world and himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we just celebrate the fact this is getting updated when it is supposed to? Like omg I feel so happy.  
> ^_^ Been feeling motivated all day so this ended up being.....awesome. To me at least. First time writing this.  
> Been squealing over the comments i got ^.^ I love you guys  
> Hope you guys like it!!  
> Day 28

It was for politics. Not really for peace but for politics and the hope of the future. Mostly because of the future. Old men in smoky rooms dreaming of the future they would never see and complicating things for those further down the line.

However this idea was not too bad. Not as horrible as the ones before it so it had been allowed. Encouraged. Granted before anyone thought of what they were actually doing.

When the people who could actually complain came along it was far too late. Honestly it seemed like a good idea. Especially to anyone who had met Kushina. With such a frightening woman there was no doubt she would give birth to nothing but a girl.

But that was where the first complication came. When Kushina gave birth to what was unmistakably a boy a boy that resembled more his father than mother. People began looking at the old arrangement. Wondering if the idea of marriage was still a good idea after all.

However a few such marriages had already been done so there was no reason to cancel anything. The two acquaintances wanted everything to continue. All Minato wanted was his son to grow up healthy and happy and dedicate his life to their people. All Kushina wanted was her son to grow up healthy and strong.

The marriage would go on. Although more than ten years separated the two boys. Distance and age. Not the best beginning for anything but they were promised to one another and everyone knew it. Even though the two boys had never met.

Naruto grew up knowing he was promised to someone. With every year he saw, it was another closer to his fate. He was trapped in their home and trapped by his fate and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

X

He did not even know the name of the man he was promised to. He had never heard his name, seen his face or heard where he was. All Naruto knew was that one day the man would arrive or he would go to him and everything would be over for him but complete for others.

He never had a choice. From before he was born it was all he heard, all he knew. This was it and he hated it. The room his mother had designed for him when he was a child was his only refuge. That and the nursery but he was too old for that now.

So he stayed in his room with the walls the light pink they had always been and ignored the world outside. How could he acknowledge it? He had nowhere to go and nothing mattered except when he would be given away.

Whoever thought of this was horrible. He did not have a choice. He had none and although he knew the other man had none either, he hated him too. Sometimes he resented everything outside his room.

He knew nothing of the people. Besides what he glimpsed he knew nothing. They were a distant idea to him and he felt afraid of his thoughts. He knew they were people, with pain and hardships but t was hard to think of those sort of things when trapped behind the walls they had built.

So he hid away from them. Not knowing what they thought and scared of what their hopes of him could possibly be. Whether they resented his weakness. Whether they looked forward to the day he married. Whether they were afraid of him.

He lived his days desperately afraid of what he did not know. No matter what his mother said or his father did, that never changed. Out there was the dark. Unknown and cold and they wanted to throw him into it. He was desperately afraid.

X

There was nothing wrong with his solitude. He ached for friends, and for outside but there was only so long he could push back the feeling of despair. Somehow in his room he was able to relax if only for a while and if that did not work, no one would see him cry.

And when night came and everything was dark, he could go out onto his balcony and risk a look at the people below. The city and its inhabitants. The many people under his Father’s and Mother’s protection. Their people. His people.

Yet even under the cover of darkness the sight of them was too intimidating and he looked elsewhere. Even with them being distant lights, he was unable to feel comforted and when he looked at the real distant lights he still was unable to relax.

He hated to disappoint his family. His Father. His Mother. He hated it but he hated what was being done more. He had no choice. He would be dumped in front of his groom and that would be it. An older man. Much older from what he had gleaned from gossips.

It was horrifying. This fate he had been given. In the end he had no choice. Nothing to look forward to. The parties thrown were all political. No fun in any way to be had but the food. Those around his own age were either teachers or those trapped in the political game he was trying to get away from.

Sometimes he found himself longing for freedom. From what he was unsure of. His status? His fears? His people? His predestined fate?

But he still was ignorant of what lay beyond his own house. He knew he would be unable to survive. Currently recognised everywhere. His Mother told him enough stories of how his face was adored by many not even living under their protection. Running was not an option.

X

It was a chilly night that he stood on his balcony alternating between gazing at the sky and the town below when it happened. Something that had never happened before and something new from the routine of his life. Something he had never experienced or even thought about.

The day the man climbed onto his balcony he had frozen in shock. Silver hair, a pale face and a body that Naruto at first was unable to tear his eyes from. He had just gaped at the man that hopped over his balcony as though he belonged there. He could not even think about calling for help.

“Yo!” The man said so cheerfully that Naruto could only squeak in response. “I got lost.”

“On a tower balcony?” Naruto questioned as he ran his gaze over the man’s scar over his eye and the small mole on his chin. He was not believing that one.

“Well I was late.” The man chuckled. “Then I decided to take a short cut. Ended up here.”

“Try again.” Naruto said dryly. He crossed his arms over his chest examining the man and his attire. He was unable to figure out just who the man was. The material was nice but that could mean he had a good job or that he came from a decent family.

“Wow that usually works.” The man admitted chuckling a little. Naruto was struck at how built he was. He could be a soldier. Least he resembled the men with them that actually fought. Or he could be somebody who had nothing better to do but train.

Like Naruto. At least that was how he started off. Nothing to do and fear everywhere. Eventually he turned to meditation. Going to a level even his Father was unable to. He was lacking sparring partners however. His Father did not trust anyone besides himself to spar with Naruto.

“What are you even doing up here.” Naruto sighed.

“I could ask the same of you.” The man replied. “You seem so lost. Even more than I am. Don’t you want to go down there? Join the lights you can see from here?”

“I can’t.” Naruto whispered. “I can’t go down there.”

“Because you don’t want to? Or because someone doesn’t?” The man asked watching him curiously.

“A little of both.” Naruto chuckled humourlessly. “I just exist here. Like a ghost.”

A warm hand touched his shoulder making him flinch. Naruto stared at the man at his sad expression. “You feel real to me.” He said softly. “But there are many types of ghosts. Don’t you know how to live?”

Naruto thought of the fate handed down to him before he was even born. His burden. His solitude. Live? He ate, sometimes spoke. Sparred a little. Meditated. That was existing. He had no goals. No real hopes. He longed and feared. That was not living.

“No.” He said softly. “I don’t think so.”

“I was afraid of that.” The man said softly. “Guess we will have to fix that first.”

X

“You worry them I think.” Kakashi mused as he lazed on Naruto’s bed. Naruto sighed getting up from his meditating pose to look back at the man that had come and so far did not look like he was going away.

“Worry who?” He questioned.

“Your parents.” Kakashi answered tossing Naruto’s stuffed fox into the air. Naruto watched the way the man caught and released a few times before snorting and returning to his previous pose. “I’m serious.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Naruto snorted. “Everything is the same. I love my parents. I know they worry but what do they expect from me?”

“A child that would run around the palace they work so hard to maintain?” Kakashi asked curiously.

“No.” Naruto snorted. “I have no choice.” He stressed. “Everything was taken from me before I got it. What use is there in trying to meet people? Those that know more than they should watch me as if I’ll kill them on the spot.” Like the woman who used to wake him in the mornings.

“I heard you were blessed.” Kakashi spoke from behind him. Naruto could hear the man sitting up and knew the man was looking at him. “Maybe it’s envy.”

Naruto thought of the day he turned twelve. When he became the vessel and was overwhelmed by the bloodlust. When he had locked himself away afraid of the hatred. How he figured that his power came at too big a price. How he had to struggle alone to gain a balance.

“Not envy.” He said bitterly. “I know fear when I see it.”

“People will always fear strength. And overwhelming power.” Kakashi said softly.

“Like your eye?” Naruto asked because he had to. He had been able to sense the difference in the scarred eye.

“Like my eye.” Kakashi said gently. “But you need to see the world. Know what they actually think of you.”

“You expect me to just go walking around town?” Naruto demanded, he knew the man could be an idiot sometimes but this was ridiculous.

“Not many people know of you.” Kakashi chuckled. “They would never think you are actually walking among them.”A soft fabric dropped on his head and Naruto pulled at it until he saw the gray cloth properly.

“Wrap your head and follow me if you fear them recognising you.” Kakashi smiled.

“How do I know I can trust you?” Naruto asked. “You’re strange.”

“It’s something different.” Kakashi pressed. “Another part of living. Letting people know that you live. Have them acknowledge your existence if only for a fleeting second when they see you, brush past you.”

Naruto looked towards his window. The sky dark the moon high. The lights in the town were brighter than usual. He knew no one would come looking for him. not until morning at least. He could take the chance.

“How will we get down?” He asked softly and Kakashi grinned at him. Naruto was struck on how it made the man look younger. He looked as though he did not smile a lot.

“Same way I got up.” Kakashi laughed. “I won’t let you fall.” Naruto’s heart thumped at the grin.

X

He was a little awestruck. For years he had been avoiding thinking about the people below except to wonder if their hatred had grown. To walk around, his hand in Kakashi’s and hear people talk about him and not in fear. It was surprising.

It made him feel faint. In the small ramen shop. One the men boasted about having glimpsed him. The way he described Naruto had him blushing into his bowl of ramen and the way everyone listened only heightened the embarrassment.

When Kakashi got masks for them and they followed the crowd down a wide road into well lit fields and he heard how everyone thanked his parents and him for their safety and protection his eyes watered up and he was grateful for the wooden mask.

Walking down the streets. Among the lights he had been looking at from afar. Not everything was perfect. He heard some people talking about his future wedding and he flinched but Kakashi was quick to pull him away lead him a different direction.

He felt connected to his country. His heart was lighter in that regard but his fate was still looming over him. Large, dark and unavoidable. Worst yet, with every nice thing Kakashi did. With every smile and gesture. The way he blended in with the villagers. The townspeople. Naruto found himself longing for the man more and more.

Even though he knew so little about Kakashi. Just that he had appeared one day and would leave the same way. Naruto knew about as much as he knew the first time the man appeared.  Even getting his name had been difficult. Why he was with Naruto, he just did not know. And honestly was not too eager to find out.

He just wanted these days to continue a little longer. It was selfish but it was what it was. For the first time he was enjoying himself. He looked forward to the next day because Kakashi would arrive. Out there was not so scary.

But there was still his fate.

X

“Every time I thought that shadow would leave your eyes it would come back even stronger.” Kakashi said softly as they stood on his balcony.

“I enjoyed it.” Naruto admitted. “They did not know who I was and they welcomed me. Hearing them like that opened my eyes. I have a duty to them. I know that. watching them made me happy.”

“But?” Kakashi questioned.

“I’m still to be thrown into the unknown.” Naruto sighed. “Someone I don’t know. Someone I never met. Never even heard his name. he is going to sweep in to fulfil the deal I never had say in.”

“I know.” Kakashi sighed. “That sort of thing is not good.”

“I never got a choice.” Naruto muttered. “How could I not be wary? Scared? I never met him. I know nothing about him. it would have been better if I grew up not knowing about this.”

“And then he pulls you away from your hopes and dreams. Your previous plans?” Kakashi asked while shaking his head. “No you would resent him even more.”

“How could I resent him and this more than I do now?” Naruto asked feeling the frustration bubble up. “You said it yourself! I was just existing. Not living. How is that any good?”

“It isn’t” Kakashi admitted. “I can assume your parents wanted the best for you but these sort of things rarely go perfectly.”

“I know.” Naruto replied dryly. “But I’ve been like this for my whole life. Admittedly short compared to his whoever he is. He had to live with this for a good set of years longer than I did.”

“Another way to look at it.” Kakashi chuckled. “So he suffered longer?”

“I don’t even know if he knows anything about me. If he had any hopes. Dreams for me. Expectations.”

“You, you think about this kind of stuff?” Kakashi demanded as he stifled his laugh. “Just be you. The loud little prince that sometimes goes quiet to find his inner peace. The animal whisperer. The little clumsy boy who hangs onto his childhood gifts.”

“How embarrassing.” Naruto muttered trying not to feel the pride the words invoked in him. Kakashi shifted next to hm and he found himself cursing his body as his body reacted to the flexing muscle. It was impossible and no sense in hoping.

“Or be the boy who pinned me in our spar with eyes clear as still water.” Kakashi breathed and Naruto froze at the change of tone, of temperature. He shuddered at the slight look Kakashi gave him. why was this happening now.

Before he went to the town he would have jumped at this. But he owed his people. He had his duty as big, scary and unknown as it was. Kakashi slid a little closer and Naruto shuddered before holding a hand up for the man to stop.

Kakashi just stilled his eyes clear and hungry. “No.” Naruto said softly. “I just started to live thanks to you but I can’t forget my duties. And my dream.”

“You have one?” Kakashi smiled and Narut breathed a sigh of relief as the intensity faded away.

“Surpass my Dad.” Naruto chuckled.

X

He should have seen it coming. Well he should have but he had not. It had bothered him how Kakashi had just appeared. How had he gotten in and so close?

Another thing was that it was always Kakashi coming to him and he never got the man’s name. His last name. in fact getting just his first had been difficult.

It had honestly been an uphill battle getting any information from Kakashi but he seemed to know far more about Naruto’s situation than he should have. Naruto had also been battling the feeling that Kakashi was a spy of some sort.

Not to kill him but to gather information. Worry about his fiancé wherever the man was kept Naruto from doing something stupid. As in begging Kakashi to make him really feel.

He blamed that urge towards the possession. He was unsure if it was because of Kakashi’s eye that he felt calmer but he did know that the beast that slept in him reacted to that eye.

So he had trusted Kakashi but kept wary. He soaked up their talks and lessons all while waiting for the other shoe to drop and cursing his fate all the while because he wanted Kakashi.

Now with his parents flanking him he stared into a familiar dark gaze. It was only one eye he could see but that was because the other eye was covered. A lot was covered. The mole and the rest of the scar was covered up by a thick mask. Naruto felt like shaking his head at the man’s theatrics.

“I wanted you to choose on your own terms.” Kakashi said softly and behind him Naruto could feel his parent’s confusion. “I just wanted to talk to you. See what you thought but it ended up being-“ He trailed off and Naruto could only nod in understanding.

Of course he would be curious about the boy he was to devote his life to. Far younger. A possessed boy. Kakashi most likely had been far more worried than he had been. Except that Kakashi had been so free. So willing to live.

“I’m not mad.” Naruto snorted. “But usually people hide their face and their identity.”

“Mah, people find the scar and eye uncomfortable. But they are my reminders.”

“Reminders of what?” Naruto asked.

“To live.” Kakashi smiled as he took Naruto’s hand in his. “I know this was forced on us. That is why I wanted us to choose each other on our own terms out of sight from everyone.”

“You took me among the villagers.” Naruto whispered.

“Yes.” Kakashi nodded. Around them Naruto knew they were the highlight. There they stood. The long awaited couple and they just stared and whispered to each other.

“You made me remember my dream.” Naruto whispered again.

“We met once.” Kakashi smiled. “You won’t remember. I stayed quiet in your room. I just wanted to look at you.”

“Creepy.” Naruto breathed.

“I always knew you were supposed to be mine. But I was not ready to force you to be.” Kakashi admitted. “I was ready to stay at your side as a friend if necessary.”

“You’re a bastard.” Naruto choked. “All that time I was… I wanted you!” He hissed.

“Yes.” Kakashi admitted. “I didn’t intend for that to happen. That was why I didn’t let us-“ He trailed off to look at Naruto.

“You didn’t want to kiss me with out me knowing the truth.” Naruto realized.

“Yes.”

“What now?”

Kakashi cradled their hands together. Naruto felt everything around them fade away. He was still sceptical about the future. His fears could not be brushed away overnight but Kakashi’s reminder to be just him was ringing in his ears.

“So you met?” His Dad asked in confusion behind him. “How?”

“I have a few ideas.” Hs mother said dryly behind him. Naruto was no longer listening because Kakashi was ducking his head, pulling down his mask to reveal the face Naruto knew.

He laughed out loud in response. Most likely startling many around him as he freed a hand and swept off the eye patch off Kakashi’s other eye. He smiled at the sight of it before leaning in to do the thing he had been agonizing over for _days_. The first press of their lips was sweet. Naruto blushed at the feeling. He could hear the murmurs behind him. Then Kakashi surged forward and his head spun and his senses twirled. He felt a brush of tongue. A nibble of his lips and everything fell silent. He knew arms were wrapped around him but he did not care. He was _alive_.


	29. Necessary Taming (shifter AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi does not get why other humans fear Shifters so much. They really are manageable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 29 \o/  
> So close to the ending you guys.  
> The idea for this was rattling around for a while but actually writing it? yeah took me a while. Anyway Thanks you guys and enjoy another day

Why was it always that humans were portrayed as the weak and vulnerable and those with a little power, a little difference, those considered a little more than human were considered those with all the cards in hand and thought of with all the power.

As a human, Kakashi found that to be bullshit. To be looked down because his DNA was human? That he carried nothing other than himself inside him? he had no special tricks up his sleeve the way he was born was the way he had remained.

There was no shifting under the full moon. Hot sun. half moon. Any moon. There was just him and he was grateful for it. No eye problems cropping up. No freaky hair transformations because of sudden rage. No great great grandparent that was more than they appeared to be.

Kakashi was human. That was all he was and all that he was honestly glad to be. He ignored those wanting to worship those different from themselves. He really saw no difference.

A friend inside you, a few added teeth. An ability. That did not make you better. Different but not better. Now if those abilities could then surpass him in some way, Kakashi just might be willing to step to the side. Or allow someone into his place.

Maybe that was why he was so popular among shifters and other creatures. He never treated them differently. They were what they were and he did not want to be them. He did not think they should be him either. Maybe it was because of Obito that he was that way.

It was hard to respect Obito. Regardless of the bloodline. Kakashi did not care who he decended from. He had still kicked his ass daily.

Maybe it had started from there, or earlier with his father telling him to value everyone equally. That made more sense.

Still that did not change his current predicament. Kakashi rolled his shoulders to remove the stress. Honestly, it was a situation he would willingly say others would not expect to find themselves in.

He knew shifters. He knew about shifters. A little bit. He knew possessed people and he knew about possessed people. From time to time his eye became possessed. If it had not been Obito’s Kakashi would have crushed it long before and suffered with only one eye. But this eye meant so much that he put up with it.

Part of him knew it was a stupid idea but the other part of him that longed for the days before so he could change something was the part of him that kept him up at nights. Regretting. Promising to never repeat the mistake again.

Still he was only human. A human living in a world where there were many disadvantages. Where those with additional whatever were expected to rule, lead and top.

Well that was certainly not happening around Kakashi. Not anytime soon. He had no problem following orders from someone cometent. He was just not going to be bossed around just because. He was a good anchor because he would not be moved.

He always was the perfect thing to keep his little fox in line. The way Naruto fought to keep his fur in. his claws from sprouting out not to mention the teeth. The way his cheeks and the facial marks would redden suddenly as Naruto watched him.

Kakashi was not afraid, he was being cauious. As much as he enjoyed Naruto he knew how people would see them. Most likely saw them already. But that was not how it was between them. It never had been like that between them and unless they changed, it never would.

He kept Naruto’s wrists in one hand using the gripped wrists to pull Naruto taunt so he could examine the flushed body tensed under him. Naruto moaned under him and Kakashi could only shake his head. The boy was so needy. Also so impatient.

“Stop struggling.” Kakashi whispered and grinned at the response in Naruto’s eyes. A flash of demon red to show the boy’s irritation.

“Now!” Naruto hissed. Kakashi watched as the boy’s teeth grew as he gave himself over to the demon inside in. Kakashi just sighed and straddled Naruto keeping the boy’s wrists above his head.

“Wait.” Kakashi told him. Naruto stilled instantly and Kakashi grinned at the reponse before Naruto realized what he had done and glared at him.

“You are not my leader.” He sulked.

Kakashi nodded and leaned forward until he was above the boy’s chest. He pressed a kiss to each of his nipples. Glorifying in the small shudder before nipping at the toned stomach. He savoured each sigh and the sound of Naruto’s racing heartbeat.

“I’m your lover.” Kakashi whispered to Naruto’s ribs. The boy moaned loudly in response. Kakashi glanced back up to see red eyes watching him. He tsked in response moving up and off Naruto his hand still gripping the boy’s wrists.

He used his other hand to flip the boy over. Chest to the bed. He ran his hand over Naruto’s still covered behind deciding on which way to go. He passed up the idea of spanking and just traced the boy’s hips ignoring the yepls and whines.

He knew what Naruto wanted to do. But he was not planning on letting the boy do any of it just because he was a fox. The one in control was him. he knew there were those who feared shifters. Those who feared the balance, who hated them because of their differences.

Kakashi honestly found it hard to fear them when he saw them the way he did. Even though Naruto was greatly feared even among his own kind, Kakashi saw him no different from anyone else. It was hard to think him as a bloodthirsty monster when he was sweating, begging, writhering under him.

Fear this? Tanned skin flushed because of his kisses and touch. Drowsy eyes that flashed from a dark blue to a bright red. Hands that formed claws. It was more cute than frightening. Especially the way he had more control.

He nudged his soft pants down his hips. Pressing his body to Naruto’s. He could feel the tremors in the body under him. He could even smell the heady scent. Oil and young oranges. Strange combination but it was what Naruto smelt like.

He kissed Naruto’s back grinned at the cry he got in return. He kissed his way up smiling against each cry he received and keeping his grip on Naruto’s wrists firm. He made his way to Naruto’s shoulder and instead of a kiss he sank his teeth deep into the skin and muscle.

He received a howl he just knew his neighbours would be complaining about later and the bucking of the body under him. During one of those bucking he snuck a hand under Naruto to curl his hand around the boy’s erection to press and hold. He knew exactly what he was doing.

“Kashi.” Naruto slurred and he chuckled in response. He knew the boy’s eyes would be flashing from blue to red. He could hear the scrapping of the nails as Naruto lost more of his control. It was best to keep Naruto on his stomach. Keep his pretty sharp teeth from Kakashi.

He trusted Naruto and he knew they had an agreement but he was not blind. He trusted him but there was always that moment madness. He would tease. Soothe and fuck the madness out of Naruto this night for the next few days. However, he was the one in charge.

“Please.” Naruto begged. The scent was even stronger.

Kakashi deepedned his bite and released Naruto’s erection. Naruto cried out again. Jerking, clawing and spilling onto the bed with Kakashi straddling him for the ride. Tanned skin rippled. Muscles moved under him then the final reaction. The skin on Naruto’s back moved rippled as the boy bucked and cried and Kakashi could see under the skin something moving to the surface.

When the tail burst out along with the fur, Kakashi released Naruto’s shoulder out of precaution. The fur tended to stick to the boy’s back and face but you could never be too careful.

He eased Naruto onto his back mindful of the new addition. The tail. Naruto’s eyes, wide and glazed and a low red blinked up him. he could not help the smile that slipped out as he looked at him. He saw the eyes focus. Slip to his bare shoulder and knew he was in the right to keep Naruto controlled.

“And where are you looking?” He asked softly. Grinning at the guilt that came into the boy’s gaze. He was aware of the boy’s feelings. More than that. he honestly felt the same but he was not going to do it. Not until Naruto’s attitude changed.

He was a good kid. But sadly his self hatred and fear of his own self complicated things. Kakashi was unsure how much of Naruto actually wanted him for him and how much of him wanted to claim him so he would be unable to get away.

Naruto searched his gaze for fear with every step. Kakashi knew that. but it was hard to fear him. Especially in spring. People were silly. Why would he be afraid to take care of a fox teen in the beginning of spring?

He slowly let go of Naruto’s wrists nodding as the boy remained exactly as Kakashi left him. he reached over for his shirt that he had tossed off far earlier. Using it to bind Naruto’s wrists loosly together. He started slipping out his pants.

He had nothing to fear. Naruto might have the physical strength. The speed. The demon inside him but Kakashi was still confident he would win. He smiled down at Naruto registering the way Naruto responded.

He was not above Naruto. Neither was he below him. They were equals. The sooner the boy recognised it they would be having far more fun and Kakashi would have far less reason to be on guard. And Kakashi would not have to resort to taming tactics. He leaned over Naruto his eyes flicking to the bound wrists. Well, it could still come in handy. He was all the boy knew after all. It might be nice to let him experience Kakashi’s side too. He smirked and watched Naruto’s eyes sharpen on him even as the boy shuddered and hardened. Ah youth, he really was looking forward to the day he would not have to resort to such methods.


	30. Pretend part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wants to know exactly what this is. what they are doing, if all of it is just pretend. But they are in a foreign land among people they don't know, under cover with a hostage depending on them. He can't ask, but he can hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 30!! One more day you guys. I revisited the fic Pretend. so I hope you like part 2  
> Just one more day to go ^_^ honestly I'm really happy. Hope you have been enjoying this as much as I was  
> So enjoy this fic and see you tomorrow for the last chapter

He had no real clue what this was. He knew what the mission was. With every look it was getting more and more complicated and with every mission update he sent by toad or Kakashi sent by dog, he knew back home Baa-chan would be losing her shit. He was just lgad he was a good continent away from her.

Hell they came in knowing it would not be easy. He knew that but honestly, he still had not expected what they were facing. Sure what he and Kakashi were up to behind closed doors was not as necessary as they made it seem but everything else was still bad.

Nothing sucked more than bad information. It had takent them two days to find out it was not one political hostage. There were four. And they had only found two. The one they came in for and the other one. The other two Naruto was unable to find or figure out twhere they had even come from.

Kakashi neither, which lead to their pleading messages to their Hokage. He did not envy the diving into paperwork that had to be going on at that moment. Shizune had to be frantic right now. Not to mention anyone working in information.

If he was not positive that kidnapping a few people and sending them back to Konoha would send the mission into flames. Naruto would have sent a few suspicious people back by toad by now for T&I to work on.

Not that he did not have faith in Kakashi’s abilities. The man had easily removed and milked their competition.

Naruto had known other people would be sniffint around. They were dealing with a political hostage after all but he felt better about his abilities considering how easily they had sniffed everyone out.

So other countries and lands were worried. Kakashi was curious to exactly how acknowledging a certain fact of life. Of their lives would change anything. This was more for civilians than anything else. Back in Konoha you knew what was going on.

You could move in with anyone. Have anyone benefit from your death. For any reason. Iruka had told him about it back home. Plenty people from the same teams moved in with each other and had each other gain if the other died first.

Admittedly it had taken Naruto a while to realize that most of the time this happened because the two ninjas were a couple. After all, no one really wanted to live with someone else. He wanted people around him for certain but he knew how others craved privacy especially after a bad mission.

Like how Kakashi Sensei would just disappear for a few days and Naruto knew the man was just in his apartment. How Sai would speak to no one but would walk around and paint and paint. Until he was back to his usual self.

So Naruto was a little curious to why Baa-chan was so interested in how their waving about a matter as marriage was working out for them. As he stated in his numerous reports. It was more the civilians showing a reaction.

He got caught up on their feelings. The smiles. The general happiness. Naruto was curious to if it would last or eventually fade as it became common place. He had confessed that to Kakashi to only get the man contemplate the question for a long time.

Kakashi had eventually shrugged off the question saying they could not know the future but Naruto knew for certain that the man had thought of an answer that was most likely probable.

This was honestly a challenging mission. Not just the job although that was hard too. Their roles was difficult. He knew what he resolved to do but Kakashi made it so difficult. Made it hard for the questions and words to just slip out.

Naruto bit down hard on the words however because he knew that he would not stop at one question. Everything would come out and having a mini breakdown or a crisis on foreign soil. In a foreign land was not just stupid but irriesponsible.

So when they were in the room that was theirs. He on his back with only the sound of the city keeping them company. He fought back everything. Under Kakashi’s way too skilful hand he fought to remain in the present and to focus on their mission.

When his eyes met Kakashi’s by accident in the mirror on mornings as they went about freshening up their personas he fought to remember that they had work to do.

It was fairly easy when he focused on Kakashi’s hair. He always eyed it because of how weird the colour was. He had seen Shinobi don many disguises but never seen one change their hair colour to hide. Something that honestly should have been the first thing they looked to hide considering the range of colours many possessed.

Black hair was strange on Kakashi but strangely looked good. Naruto kept having a moment of confusion when he first spotted the man in the morning but he was cutting the dumbfounded moment down to a few seconds.

He paused over his drink as the clone he had sent out vanished giving him the information he needed. He gritted his teeth on the information gathered on their hostage. Usually political hostages were well treated but that was only physically. And sometimes not even that. He had been on a few of these sort of missions he knew what he was talking about. They needed more orders.

X

There were too many important things going on currently. The hostage situation. Their cover. The city. Mostly their cover. Naruto was losing his head in this. He had been the one going for the whole display of affection but that was turning out to be a mistake.

He and Kakashi had used to opportunity of the tour to ‘sneak out’ meaning they were supposed to want some couple time. They had picked the location before hand and had even allowed people to catch the looks they were giving each other.

Naruto was still unsure how much of his Sensei’s hot glances were fake but he was unwilling to currently find out. They had snuck away to the place previously unaccessable to their cover and before, too heavily guarded to infiltrate easily as themselves.

Naruto could have snuck a clone in but Kakashi was the one who knew what to look for. So when he led Naruto down a series of corridors to only push him into what seemed like a random room. Naruto had been prepared to get to work.

Only for Kakashi to whisper “Guards.” In his ear before proceeding to kiss the common sense from Naruto. He could hear the guards. Simple palace ones. Maybe a few samarai in there but no Shinobi. But they had a cover.

So he tried desperately to keep a ear out as Kakashi melted his brain by his use of tongue in Naruto’s mouth. He knew Kakashi could feel how turned on he was. He was plastered up to the older man almost straddling his knee.

He knew they were in the room for a reason. He was just unable to think about it. To figure it out. Not with Kakashi slowly killing him like this. When they got back to their room. He hoped Kakashi would give him a few minutes to deal with his problem.

Or at least help him out considering he was the cause. He was just beginning to get enough mental awareness to try his own assault on Kakashi when he heard it. The sound of stone moving.

Due to training he did not stiffen ot flinch but he did stop Kakashi’s assault on his mouth by grazing the intruding tongue with his teeth. His eyes opened to focus on Kakashi. It took him a moment to realize the ma was not actually looking in his direction. Kakashi’s gaze was focused just to their left.

Naruto whimpered and Kakashi’s gaze was back on him. He thought he had been close to the man before but Kakashi hauled him tighter to him forcing Naruto to ride his thigh but Kakashi’s eyes were serious.

Kakashi’s tongue slowly retreated from Naruto’s mouth but his lips still remained on his. Naruto in Kakashi’s gaze he was waiting on something so he slowly advanced his own tongue. His twitched when Kakashi’s tongue met his harshly thrusting twice then retreated.

Naruto blinked in confusion until Kakashi repeated the gesture. He blinked again realizing that the tap twice was a signal they used in the field. Simply asking if the other was okay. Figured Kakashi would have a perverted signal for field situations.

He took a deep breath, running through all their signals before he answered back. With his gaze on Kakashi’s he was able to see the brief flare of pride in the man’s gaze before seriousness took over. Kakashi’s tongue was tapping his again and Naruto had no time to acknowledge the weird awkard situation he had a code to decipher.

X

Sitting in his Sensei’s lap his back to the man’s chest as he looked over his shouler to jerk him off? Not necessary for their mission. But it was happening. It kept happening. Naruto kept letting it happen with no fight. He would arch his back and fight back a groan when Kakashi trailed a curious finger up his length.

When Kakashi gripped him, his hand rough from years of fighting, Naruto had to fight back a yell only permitting himself a shudder.

They did not speak. At least they did not carry on a conversation but they communicated. Verbally the first two times it happened. Ever since, Kakashi had been reading him and making him see stars.

The only thing he was getting verbally from his Sensei was the shuddering gasp that always came when Naruto started to cum in the man’s hand. And that was so quiet that he was beginning to think he was imagining it.

Still he was the one benefitting the most. Kakashi mostly endured with his more formidable Shinobi mindset. Naruto suspected the man got off when he was not around or before he got up but was unable to confirm it. His nose was nothing like Kakashi’s. and whenever he risked a jerkoff away from Kakashi, the man always had this knowing smile on his face that made Naruto want to wipe it off.

So he had overestimated his endurance. Fine. Not a huge mistake. He had thought the one most comfortable in this situation would be him.

After all he was the one hanging out in sexual situations with guys. Honestly it should be Kakashi walking around on eggshells not Naruto. It should be Naruto getting a perfect night’s sleep getting up barely aware of the tension and Kakashi laying awake with questions.

He knew his Sensei was good but this was just too good.

He swallowed his cry when Kakashi’s other hand left from supporting him upright to trail down and cup his balls. Kakashi teased him and his fairly controlled breathing turned to fast pants. He was seriously over his head and he patience was quickly drying up quick. Because he wanted to turn around and kiss Kakashi. A slow kiss or a messy sloppy one as the man’s hand drove him insane. Or feel Kakashi bite his neck or even kiss it. He was not picky, he just wanted more than this.

X

New orders from the Hokage? Fuck things up.

As diplomatically as possible and throw as much shade as possible to the opposers so they look even better than they already do. Naruto was on board with the fuck things up and let the hostages go free but he was a little unsure about the other part.

Until Kakashi gave him a crash course on how awful the people were. He was disgusted. Just how did these people even live with themselves? He knew those sort of thoughts were out there but did people not learn from the mistakes of others?

Did they not know people had their breaking points? It was hard to fight for someone knowing they considered you a convienence. A tool. Not even a person. Those sort of people who encouraged others to use hostages as protect.

The city had the right idea. In certain things but Naruto knew their idea of hostages to create peace and force free thinking was not the way to go. In fact it was doing the opposite.

So when he dropped in the prince hostage’s room to strike up a conversation. He knew he had his work cut out for him. luckily, he knew how deal with the stubborn types.

X

They had all of them, and now it was time for Naruto to do the thing he had tons of chakra for. Shadow clones. They would leave ahead of the clones. The clones would stay for two days of ‘married life’ bliss. While Kakashi and Naruto started on the journey to take the hostages home.

Directly home apparently. Tsunade Baa-chan wanted to gainfavour and put a little fear in the minds of these people. That was why Naruto was still putting powder and cream over his cheeks first thing in the morning to hide his marks and Kakashi still had black hair.

Everything was almost over but this thing was still continuing. The day of their escape from the country. Kakashi had stole a kiss and messed up his concentration. It was okay, they had not been in danger, Naruto had just been checking but he had freaked.

There was no need for their cover anymore. That had been to gain entry and to help hide that they were shinobi. The hostages knew what they were if not who they were but the way Kakashi had kissed him. Naruto had a feeling that not all their activites were going to stop.

X

He finally was able to get the sloppy kiss he wanted with Kakashi jerking him off. It was less about technique and more about connection. His heart had been beating furiously as Kakashi led him downstram a further distance from the former hostages.

It was familiar, sitting in the man’s lap and having him ease off Naruto’s pants and shirt until he was naked.

This time with his feet dipping into the water of the river and Kakashi’s hand lazily stroking his erection. Naruto had twisted around and started the kiss. It was wet and sloppy. All tongue and lips. It sent Naruto over the edge and seconds and the moment he was done Kakashi was panting into his neck.

He wanted to ask, but he did not want to ruin what they just had. So he bit back words and savoured them just sitting together.

X

TThree hostages escorted to their homes before things changed again. They had stopped for a day to pick up the necessary snow wear when Kakashi started talking to him.

Talking beyond what they had been doing. Small jokes and mostly mission and information stuff. This was actually talking. Actually conversation.

About Naruto. The village. About Naruto’s previous ‘activites’ Naruto had sniggered when Kakashi brought up the subject earning himself a glare but it was worth it. Calling his rather carefree dating ‘activities’

It was not as if he had gone wild. He just wanted to find what he liked. What he was good with. He had, sort of. He honestly had not figured everything out but he figured enough out.

Enough to know that eventually he wanted a king sized bed not a queen or single. A house where someone else would live with him, plants on the balcony. Looking down onto Konoha. He wanted someday wake up with someone and go to work as Hokage.

Naruto knew what his long term final goals were. His day to day ones? Not so sure. He muddled through. Training. Missions. Friends. More training a little research.

There was more to that but he really was unsure of how to get it and even what to do. But talking to Kakashi about it? Somehow made it easier.

Instead of jerking off Kakashi or having the man do it to him. while he was on watch, Kakashi would come sit by his side and talk. And that was good. It was not an orgasmic relief but it was a mental one.

X

They had not even propely dropped off their last hostage and gotten out of his country before Kakashi’s hair was the right colour and the mask was back.

“Guess you felt naked this whole time huh?” Naruto asked as he wiped away for what he hoped was the last time. The make-up he had been using on his cheeks.

“No problem being naked.” Kakashi said cheerfully behind him. “But I just didn’t feel right.”

“Look weird too.” Naruto laughed tossing the cloth one side. “I can’t wait to get way from all this snow.”

“A few weeks before we make it back to Konoha.” Kakashi yawned from behind him. “Even going full paced back.”

“I know that.” Naruto snorted. “We are so far from the great countres we might as be as well on the moon. Not looking forwad to that boat trip back.”

“We can always run back on the water.” Kakashi offered and Naruto gave him the look the comment desereved. Kakashi just chuckled and waved him away. “But we could make it more interesting this time.”

“In the middle of the sea?” Naruto questioned. “There is nothing to see!”

“Then we won’t leave our cabin.” Kakashi said softly. Naruto was tempted to make a glib remark but the look on Kakashi’s face had him keeping it to himself. Instead he swallowed as Kakashi leaned back his eyes full of the heat Naruto had been seeing for the past few weeks.

“Sensei.” Naruto whispered conflicted. He wanted to talk about it but was at loss of what to actually say. On how to start the questions.

“I never thought you would feel the same.” Kakashi said softly and Naruto was drawn to the almost reflective tone. “All this time I thought it would never be me. Even with your tastes running towards the….” Kakashi trailed off and Naruto rolled his eyes.

“Are you talking about the age difference?”

“And the fact that I was your Sensei. Still am technically.” Kakashi shrugged.

“It doesn’t matter to me.” Naruto pointed out. “And you’re hot for your age. You were uncertain? I never thought this would happen! I thought the most I would get is a kiss and a grope for the sake of the mission! And yet we-!” Memories of their make out sessions. Of Kakashi on top of him, sealing their lips together as he ground down on Naruto helping them both find relief. Naruto in Kakashi’s lap the man stroking him to orgasm. Of their kissing. There was so much to think about.

“I know.” Kakashi said and Naruto could feel the man smilingbehind the mask.

“Why?” He asked. He knew some of the how long. Kakashi had longed from afar. He could get that but why had he done anything. Why now? Why now before? Naruto would not have said anything if the man had approached him in a bar. He would have been estatic.

“We couldn’t be further away from your protectors and admirers if we tried.” Kakashi said plainly and Naruto flushed.

Privacy had been an issue. Well meaning friends. Concerned members of authority, in other words the Hokage.

Getting his sex life off the ground had not been easy in the beginning in Konoha. Or Suna. Naruto just felt as though Gaara’s eyes were everywhere. It certainly had felt so.

“So where?” He asked. “What is this? I like you Sensei. I don’t know how much of that is admiration. Friendship. A crush. Something more, I don’t know but I _like_ you.”

Kakashi stood up slowly. His eyes seeing something Naruto could not see. Naruto fidgeted as the silence stretched on. Then Kakashi’s gaze found his. The man seemed to be thinking of the words to say before he smiled. The mask hid it but Naruto had been with Kakashi for years. He knew what the man;s smiles looked like.

“I’ve always liked you. Admired you. Cared for you. Worried you. But it’s a new different feeling that has risen for a few years. I decided a while back I wanted to walk next to you and help you achieve your goals. A shoulder to lean on and a friend to turn to.”

“I want you there.” Naruto admitted. “Even without _this_.” He gestured between them trying to indicate the secual tension that now existed between them. “I’d still want you next to me without this.”

“And I want a chance to figure out and explore this.” Kakashi breathed. “I was happy for this mission. Just the two of us working together. Of course it ended up being more work than it should have.” Naruto frowned at the reminder. “But the Hokage had already expected that and this turned out fun.”

Kakashi smiled again. A full smile where the mask moved and his eyes closed. “No blood, no fighting and good results all around. I’ve never had such a fun S-rank Naruto.”

“Same.” Naruto laughed. Kakashi opened his arms making the ‘come here’ gesture.

“Now don’t you agree we are currently too far apart? Come here Naruto.” That tone, a laugh and a tease all wrapped up in one. A unique quirk of Kakashi Sensei.

“That’s so perverted Sensei.” Naruto chuckled but he was already running forwards into the arms he wanted. Before at the back of his mind, the worry that it was really all fake nagged at him keeping him from really enjoying it. Now he felt the warm rough hands wrap around him and he felt at peace. These next few weeks heading back hom should surely help them out and change their relationship but for the better.


	31. Happy Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's supposed to be a happy Halloween party but Naruto's choice of costume has Kakashi's blood boiling and itching to get the little blonde alone and dropping to his knees. Maybe he should have dressed as a wolf so he could howl his frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg finally we are here.  
> Day 31   
> I find it so funny that I finish this looong idea with the fic that started it all. The first was last lol and I'm glad I finally get to share this with you guys. I know some of you dreaded this day because it meant that the fic a day was done. Still enjoy this Halloween themed fic!

They were not even _American_. Kakashi knew that his Sensei liked indulging his wife but this party was pushing it especially for him. he just knew the Halloween party was Kushina’s idea. He found it hard to believe that Minato of all people would come up with the idea himself.

Without any help from his cheerful wife and son. Without any ‘suggestions’ from them.

No, this had to be all Kushina’s idea. Not that Kakashi had any problem with the whole party idea or even the occasion. Free candy, free alcohol. Especially the free candy. The one for the stomach and the one for the eyes.

So he had accepted. A little curious. Plenty resigned. He had turned up at his Sensei’s house dressed up and with his own bag of candy. Maybe it was a little cliché to turn up as a doctor but Kakashi already had the coat and the tools.

A little dip in some dye and he could happily tell people he was a doctor who went insane while trying to find a cure for zombies. If anything it would make them keep their distance while he tried to survive the night.

On hearing it was a ‘family’ Halloween party Kakashi had been bracing himself. He just knew that something was going to test him. beyond the fact that they were celebrating a holiday that was not theirs. They had only gone to America a few times. Kakashi by himself . His Sensei and his family a few times themselves. Kakashi was not willing to put himself through the emotional torture of travelling with his Sensei’s family.

As of now he was greatly regretting putting himself through this party and it had only just started. He had braced himself. This was Kushina’s and Naruto’s party. Of course they would go all out on their costumes. Naruto was now entering University. Of course he would push whatever to the next level.

Naruto’s confidence came from his parents. Both of them, Kakashi would not say Naruto’s lack of shame came from Kushina aloud but it had to come from somewhere.

He did not even want to know the reason. He was too far gone. He was dying inside. Dying and glad for the long coat because he was having some difficulties below the belt.

Just whose idea had it been for Naruto’s costume? He had arrived with Tenten and Sakura. Shocking the room. Not only with their apparence. Kakashi had assumed the boy was in the back getting dressed. He never dreamed Naruto would have his own dramatic entrance.

But Kushina’s child and Jiraiya Sensei’s favourite godson so it was expected.

Still whoever had hand in putting Naruto into something like that? He hoped they choked, he also wasnted to thank them.

To think that someone shaped like Naruto could make such a ridiculous costume look erotic. It was mind boggling. A muscled guy like Naruto somehow managed to make that over sexualized demon fox costume look, fuckable.

Very very fuckable. Kakashi imagined on the intended user it would look dignified and sexy. With Naruto in it however, his eyes were having difficulty in where they were supposed to be looking. He was cursing the nine tails that protruded from the small short Naruto was wearing.

Tiny shorts. If they were on a female Kakashi would say it would be underwear. On Naruto. The boy’s muscled legs kept the clingy material sliding and clinging. And Kakashi wanted to be clinging too.

The ears, the feet and the gloves had to be the only none sexual part of the costume. They were fluffy and cute. The rest of the costume was desperately testing his patience. He was not planning to socialize much at the party but Naruto flouncing around in basically nothing was making sure he would not be moving or talking.

And yet everyone took the costume as something normal. Kakashi felt as though he was the only one in the room way too hot and way too unfocused. With every step he took, the tails swayed his muscled bunched and moved and Kakashi’s gaze was locked on.

He endured this for far longer than he should have. He endured the party games that just had to get Naruto’s exposed torso wet. Bobbing for apples? Kakashi had to look away and grit his teeth when Naruto emerged from the barrel.

The top for the fox costume may have been designed for a female but with Naruto’s slightly muscled chest it did far more harm than good. It should have looked ridiculous. Yet Kakashi was riding the edge, this was not right. This was torture.

He was trying to control his breathing as the room got warmer because of the people still arriving. It was warm and he swallowed managing to spot water slide down Naruto’s back down to wear the tails gathered and bounced.

Beyond a quick greeting he had not spoken to the boy for the evening. It was killing him. this he could not allow to stand. Just for how much longer would he be expected to stay and endure the party. The people arriving and the person he wanted more than anyone else parading looking like a forbidden dream.

Kakashi sighed heavily to clear his thoughts. He had been considered a genius. He could think of a plan or three to solve this ridiculous problem. He grinned ass more than a few ideas came to him. he eyed the delicate white tipped tails of Naruto’s costume as they trailed the floor and promptly discarded four of the plans. They needed to keep clean.

X

There was a rarely used room on the first floor of Minato’s house. It was used, cleaned but it never served it’s original purpose. Most people forgot it was there. Many people never heard of it and it had taken Kakashi visiting for two years before he even spotted it.

The coatroom. Somehow that room was more than a blind spot. Open door or closed, no one ever noticed it. It was the perfect place to drag a little fox after checking that the room was full enough that they would not be missed.

People were everywhere. Spilling throughout the house, to out the backdoor to hanging out at the front. Yet the coatroom remained empty.

Just as he knew it would be.

Naruto had seemed midly surprised when he snuck up on him after he had finished one of his conversations. Kakashi had sneaked him away before Naruto could say a word or even tense up. Kakashi closed the door behind them with a click that somehow echoed loudly in the house where a crazy party was going on.

“Kakashi?” Naruto questioned frowning. He folded his arms in front of his chest but the effect of those damn fox paws against the slinky costume just heated Kakashi up more.

“Naruto.” He smiled behind his mask and he saw the hitch in Naruto’s breathing before the boy quickly regained control.

“What’s the deal?” Naruto asked. “You know I’m a host tonight right? I have to get out there and socialize. I cant be like you, stuck to the same corner all night not even moving or talking to anyone. I swear you are worse than you usually are.”

Kakashi smiled and leaned againt the door careful not to make any noise. Naruto had noticed he had not moved from his position? He seemed certain Kakashi had not spoken to anyone. The only way he could even know that was if he had been staring at Kakashi as much as he had been staring at Naruto.

“That’s an interesting costume.” He smirked.

Naruto grinned, the smile bright and almost innocent. “I got the idea after a paper I wrote. You should have seen the one yesterday.” Naruto boasted. “Tsunade Baa-chan almost lost it laughing. I just wanted to make a point but I think I started a movement.”

Still stunned on the news that Naruto had already worn a costume the day befoe. Something that sounded just as bad at the current one or worse. Kakashi was at a loss of how to proceede. With the conversation that was. He would be getting to his original intentions in a few more minutes.

“Just what did you do?” Kakashi asked slowly. “You’re alive so it can’t be that bad.”

“I wore a nurse costume.” Naruto grinned. “Kiba too! Well he did his to make Hinata feel better. I wore mines to show just how stupid they were.”

“And a movement?” He questioned.

“So, a bunch of guys think what I’m doing is a good idea?” Naruto asked not meeting his eyes. “So we decided to wear girl costumes since people think they are all so normal. I mean have you ever heard Sakura or Tenten complain when it comes to getting costumes? There is a reason I wrote on that for my paper.”

“Should have told me.” Kakashi snorted shaking his head. “I would have come as something very different.” He watched Naruto focus on him, his blue eyes dancing in excitement.

“Really? What you have been?” Naruto asked eagerly. Kakashi grinned to himself as he stepped forward into Naruto’s personal space. Folded arms dropped and although they did not have much height difference to begin with, Kakashi’s doctor boots had heels keeping him still a little taller than Naruto in his soft paw boots.

“A sexy priestess?” Kakashi questioned as he leaned over Naruto. The response was immediate. Naruto’s breathing quicked and his skin under his make up flushed.

“Why?” Naruto asked shakily.

Kakashi paused even as his hands slid onto Naruto’s waist. “To be your partner? Keep the naughty fox in line.” Kakashi breathed the last line in Naruto’s neck, feeling the boy’s hard shudder. “Taming him.”

“Kakashi.” Naruto moaned before he gasped. “We can’t. This is. My parents’ _house_. We are in the middle of a party!”

 “No one knoes that better than me.” Kakashi snorted as he hooked his hands into the sinful shorts. “We’ll be quick. It’ll be twenty minutes before people start wondering why you are so damn quiet and can’t be found.”

“So mean.” Naruto moaned as his hands slid up to grab Kakashi’s head. “ _You_ are the one who didn’t want to meet up for two whole weeks!”

“Because you had exams.” Kakashi stressed back. “Don’t tell me some of tonight is because I wouldn’t let you come over.”

Naruto looked away. A small flash of annoyance on his face. Not in Kakashi’s plans. As badly as he wanted to clear up the problem. There was something drawing him mad.

He removed one hand to get rid of his surgeon mask and he shoved it right back in Naruto’s pants glorifying in the sharp gasp and shudder. He dropped to his knees taking the shorts and the tails behind Naruto with him.

“Weren’t these heavy?” Kakashi asked Naruto’s dick. Naruto was not fully aroused but in a few seconds he would be.

“The tails?” Naruto squeaked. “Sort of? But not heavier than most the stuff I’ve carried.”

“You don’t say.” Kakashi murmured. “Sorry about this but you aren’t the only one who was suffering. Now that someone has been working me up looking like something I’d tie to the headboard in a place I can’t do anything.” He trailed off to lick a slow stripe up Naruto’s cock enjoying the way the boy shuddered and moaned.

“I’ll be quick.” Kakashi promised. Well more than likely, it would be Naruto who would be quick. Unless Kakashi was teasing him, he never lasted more than fifteen minutes when Kakashi took him in his mouth. He looked up at Naruto meeting the boy’s gaze.

Awe. Surprise. Lust. Possession. A little anxiety. He was now able to read Naruto far better than he ever had before. Was it because of their relationship? Because he was now really looking at Naruto instead of the half glimpses he allowed himself before?

He sucked on the tip of Naruto’s cock. Just the tip and just a bit. Enough for the boy to gasp again and give a small thrust forward before he recalled himself. It was just enough.

X

Naruto was always slick and warm. Kakashi while mindful of the time took a few seconds to indulge. Use the pre cum that seemed from Naruto’s tip to smear it over the head of Naruto’s cock while Naruto watched from above and bit into the fluffy paw gloves.

Kakashi with his tongue alone, wet the head. Efficiently and semi slow while keeping eye contact with his lover. The sounds from outside were faded. In this small room that no one would come looking. It was just the two of them.

With his hands unoccupied. Kakashi searched his pockets for the just in case item that he had brought alone. So focused on Kakashi swirling his tongue around the angry coloured head, Naruto had not noticed anything.

Deciding that enough was enough, Kakashi parted his lips mores, withdrew his tongue from Naruto’s erection gaining a small moan of disappointment. He leaned forward until his open mouth hovered over the tip.

He could see Naruto holding his breath. Fighting back a smile he opened wider and took the head and a little more into his mouth. Naruto’s pleased gasp was music to his ears. He considered the visual impression they made and could not help the chuckle that left him and vibrated up to Naruto.

A bloodied doctor and a young teasing fox. What a sight they must make.

X

Naruto sounded pained but Kakashi knew that was only because he was fighting off hisurge to cum. Naruto was used to Kakashi taking his time. Long slow licking, sucking and kisses to Naruto’s length. Even with the risk Naruto at some level had expected something familiar.

Kakashi fought the urge to chuckle at he watched Naruto’s amazed and shocked expression above him. he did not like to bring up their age difference too much. Not because it bothered him but because it bothered Naruto.

The boy was seriously competitive and if Kakashi did not keep an eye on him he would get in serious trouble or try things he was not ready for. Kakashi had been here before. He had his experience. He earned it at his own pace. The only thing he wanted Naruto to do was find his own pace.

He started the slow glide back up Naruto’s shaft enjoying Naruto’s whimpers and pleadings along the way. He could feel Naruto twitching. He was focused and close. He kept his hand on the back of Naruto’s knee. Steadying him.

The other hand, covered with lube from Kakashi’s doctor coat pocket. Slowly travelled up to hover behind Naruto. Kakashi breathed through his nose. Readying his throat for the assault he was about to inflict on it and kept his focus as always on Naruto. Hoping some his feelings, his devotion was shining through.

He was crazy about Naruto. His lips at the tip of Naruto’s dick. Kakashi blinked once to calm himself. Feeling Naruto’s dick twitch again before he descended again. Past the crown, the length. He sucked and swallowed until his mouth and throat felt full and he was at the base.

His grip on Naruto’s thigh helped slow the thrust Naruto did out of shock. The shock of Kakashi swallowing him in almost one go and Kakashi slipping a lubbed finger inside him.

“Kakashi.” Naruto said shakily. He was hot, sweaty. This had to end now. Naruto was twitching and shaking more, it would end soon. Much sooner than Naruto thought.

It only took a hard suck and a twist of the finger for Naruto to arch again his cry muffled by the fluff of those gloves. Kakashi just knelt on the floor fighting the urge to pull back as Naruto came down his throat.

Much different to taking it on the tongue. He was struggling just to stay there and fighting to not let the struggle show. He watched Naruto his head tilted back in bliss his body shaking and glorifying in the fact he had done that. that he kept doing this. It was heady.

He started to pull back again, feeling the twitching subside. They still had nine minutes but that could be dedicated to clean up.

X

“I can’t fel my feet.” Naruto said shakily as he leaned against the wall. “Good god Kakashi.”

“Thanks.” Kakashi said smugly wiping his lips and adjusting his mask back on.

“What the hell.” Naruto whimpered. “The house is off limits. You said the house is off limits.”

Kakashi frowned realizing that the miscommunication had gone beyond their wait until exams are finished mis communication. “That was when you were sixteen. Horny as a mink and tried to jump me whenever your parents left the room.”

Naruto flushed and Kakashi grinned watching it. The sinful pants were pulled back up. Naruto mostly in order but he was still a little flushed. Nothing people would not attribute to being the life of the party however. Kakashi was smart like that.

“The rules changed?” Naruto frowned. Kakashi sighed.

“Yes they changed. “I thought we cleared that up when we actually started going out in public and having sex.”

“Yet my parents don’t know, you rarely let me stay over.” Naruto replied dryly and Kakashi did have to give him that point.

“Not a conversation to be having under your parents house, in this room.” Kakashi admitted. “But we talked about you moving in after you finish University. I won’t be a distraction. Right now, when you are free you try out how living with someone is.” Naruto glared at him and he rolled his eyes praying for patience. “Someone you love and have sex with Naruto. Not the same as a roommate.”

“Stop talking like my Sensei.” Naruto frowned.

“For two years I was your Sensei.” Kakashi reminded him. “I can’t turn it off. I won’t. you seriously worry me sometimes. But if this is eating at you, I’ll go out there and tell your parents myself what we are to each other.”

He would do it too. And it would be his last day on earth because if hot headed Kushina did not skewer his first. Minato Sensei certainly would. Which is why he had taken things so slowly.

He knew Naruto was worried. Him being 35 and Naruto only now turned 21. The age difference worried Naruto. A lot of things worried Naruto so if it got out of control. Kakashi was willing to step it up. Even if it meant his death and the abandoning of a fool proof, death proof plan.

“I know you would.” Naruto smiled. “Not yet. I want them to know but I don’t? I’m good with this how it is. But it sucks coming up with excuses to come over.”

“I know.” Kakashi sighed. “Ten more months Naruto. Then we can go house hunting.”

“Promise?” Naruto asked and the happiness in his voice had Kakashi silently swearing to give him whatever he wanted before he caught himself.

“Promise.” He answered.

“Let’s go back.” Naruto smirked. “And later, we can plan ‘exorcism’” Naruto swept past him to the door opening it and slipping out quickly. Rejoining the party. Kakashi slowly closed his eyes feeling his body heat all over again wishing the party was already over. Happy Halloween? This was torture!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it! The beautiful end. Of this btw not me writing.
> 
> This whole idea came from this fic. I wanted to do a KakaNaru fic for October....but when to post it? Then came the whole would it end up being long enough to suit me etc etc.
> 
> I wanted to do something for you guys so I started this. I admit most the fics were me experimenting with things. Getting ready for future projects and stuff. Some were parts of things I could not leave alone and it delighted me to hear from you guys and to see you loved it
> 
> Now, I know you guys loved this. Well most of you any way. Will I do this again? A month of drabbles? Idk. Part of me wants to say NOOOOO way. If only because of how it got in the way of other writing. I had a queue but that quickly dried up and I was scrambling. So don't want to repeat that. However I might do a week of drabbles in the future.
> 
> I mean writing long shots is fun. It really was, I enjoyed it especially thanks to you guys. I have to get back to writing for the Possibilities series (Because I want to start part 4 before 2016) Still plenty of things are in the works. I have tones of drafts to tweak. Fics to finish etc.
> 
> Still you guys made these 31 days fun.I was so freaking happy \o/ you guys, are darlings. So if you made it this far. Please thank yourself. You are the BEST. Thanks for this October you guys!!!


End file.
